


Nie na miejscu

by Homoviator



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviator
Summary: Jared jest początkującym aktorem, czekającym na wielki przełom w karierze w międzyczasie wykonując pracę, której nie cierpi. Jensen jest także aktorem, ironicznym i ciętym, ale zawsze służącym radą i pomocą nieopierzonym, początkującym mekosysom. Wyczekiwany przełom aktorski Jareda zakłada jednak odgrywanie roli geja i zarówno Jared jak i Jensen nie maja pojęcia, że wejście w pewien niezbyt wygodny układ tak radykalnie zmieni ich przyjaźń. Fluff, angst, feel good story.





	1. Początki początków

roz.1  
Początki początków

 

Minął kolejny dzień, męczący, nieco przydługi, nieco zbyt wypełniony pracą, którą trzeba było raz dwa wyprzeć z umysłu, żeby nie wpaść w depresję, albo nie nabawić się traumy. Siedem godzin w agencji handlującej używanymi autami i można było spokojnie poddać się załamaniu nerwowemu. Jared siedział w swoim małym, starym, rozlatującym się samochodzie i trąbił mściwie na znużonych korkiem, oczekujących na skrzyżowaniu kierowców. Tłok zaczął się około czwartej po południu, o piątej narastał, aby o szóstej osiągnąć gorące, tłoczne i hałaśliwe apogeum. Ponad dachami stojących w grzecznej kolejce samochodów właśnie zachodziło pomarańczowo złote słońce, a to oznaczało, że chłopaki już na Jareda czekają i na pewno napadną na niego za tak duże spóźnienie.

Tylko, co robić, kiedy żona dyrektora chciała zakupić swojej drogiej mamusi używane Volvo. Jared zacisnął zęby i spędził w znienawidzonej pracy kolejne dwie godziny, ponieważ ostatnio naprawdę potrzebował pieniędzy. Szef i jego żona byli tego świadomi, i spokojnie uprawiali wyzysk człowieka przez człowieka.

Jared nacisnął bez entuzjazmu klakson i rozparł się na przymałym, ciasnym fotelu swojego super ekstra samochodziku. Szalony rumak, tak nazywał maleńkie Volvo, które przy stu kilometrach na godzinę zaczynało terkotać chłodnicą i wydawać agonijne, żałościwe dźwięki. Plan był taki, żeby szybko wymienić grata na coś bardziej odpowiedniego, ale plany Padeleckiego dość często spektakularnie stawały w miejscu. Jared przyjechał do L.A, żeby być aktorem, wyposażony w młodą, śliczną twarz i głowę pełną pięknych, świeżych marzeń, tylko czekających na strzaskanie, zniszczenie i przyciśnięcie mnożącymi się rachunkami za ubezpieczenie zdrowotne, prąd, gaz, czynsz. Po wielkim przybyciu i pierwszej wielkiej klapie, rozpoczął się niekończący łańcuch castingów, po których nikt do Padaleckiego nie dzwonił, bezsensownych spotkań z producentami, bezowocnych przesłuchań do małych rólek w serialach, w reklamach, a potem już bóg wie, w czym, żeby tylko móc się utrzymać.

Jared podczas pierwszych miesięcy w L.A. przeżył czołowe zderzenie z rzeczywistością, w której egzystowały tysiące początkujących aktorów, borykających się z beznadzieją, załamaniem i wstydliwą myślą, że może lepiej wrócić do domu i z podkulonym ogonem przez resztę życia pracować sobie spokojnie za barem. Ukończenie szkoły i dyplom nie gwarantowały powodzenia, niby się to wiedziało podczas studiów, ale dopiero rzeczywistość doświadczona korygowała wszelkie założenia. Ci, którym udało się zdobyć jakąś małą rólkę, rzadko dostawali potem coś lepszego, ci, którym nie udawało się dostać żadnej roli, chwytali się przeróżnych dziwnych zajęć, pozwalających im przeżyć do następnego castingu i następnej, płochliwej, mglistej nadziei.

Jared podczas tych eventów spotkał wielu bardzo niesmacznych, smutnych, złośliwych ludzi, ale spotkał także ludzi wspaniałych, pomysłowych, dzielnych i radosnych, tak jak on dyndających na końcu łańcucha pokarmowego przemysłu kinematograficznego w Mieście Aniołów. Co ciekawe, wszyscy oni byli wspaniałymi, uzdolnionymi aktorami, i tylko w jakiś sposób Hollywood tego nie widział, wciąż kręcąc się jak grucha w przeręblu dookoła Wielkich Celebrytów. Jared zastanawiał się czasami, co robili Wielcy Celebryci, zanim zostali Celebrytami. Być może zmywali stoliki około trzeciej nad ranem w barach na przedmieściach L.A., może pracowali w firmie handlującej samochodami z drugiej ręki i czasami pokazywali swój promienny uśmiech w reklamie płynu do płukania ust, a może mieli szansę przespać się z kim trzeba, i nie zawahali się z niej skorzystać...

Popołudniowy korek przepchał się nieco i Jared z ulgą nacisnął pedał gazu. Nie chciał teraz poddawać się ponurym nastrojom, chandrze, zmęczeniu po całym tygodniu harówki. Chłopaki już na niego czekali, był tego pewny, i nie było sensu użalać się nad sobą właśnie dzisiaj. Pokerowe piątki zdarzały się raz na dwa tygodnie i były jedną z nielicznych radości, których Jared doświadczał w L.A. Nie chciał tego schrzanić, ani dla siebie, ani dla kolegów. W końcu i oni także byli początkującymi aktorami i znali uroki i cienie małego, pogmatwanego światka odrzuconych propozycji, nieodbieranych telefonów i ignorowanych meili.

Jared zaparkował przed wąską, wysoką kamienicą, wciśniętą pomiędzy dwudziestoczterogodzinny sklepik spożywczy „z alkoholami”, a aptekę. Wysiadając rozprostował zbolałe kości, wyciągając ramiona wysoko w górę i wyłamując sobie z chrzęstem dłonie. Cały ścierpł, utknięty w samochodzie jak śledź w za małej puszce. Wraz z krwią, wracającą do zdrętwiałych nóg, powrócił mu dobry humor. Jared zawsze był dobry w odrzucaniu złych myśli, poza tym teraz był czas na zabawę.

Pokonał wyślisgane, strome schody w zawrotnym tempie, w jednej ręce dzierżąc dwa sześciopaki piwa, w drugiej zdjętą już, nieco przepoconą kurtkę oraz opasłą, szaroburą kopertę. Gdy stanął przed obłażącymi z ciemno czerwonej farby drzwiami, przesunął dłonią po włosach, żeby doprowadzić je jako tako do ładu. Dzwonek był zepsuty od dobrych trzech miesięcy, więc ignorując kurtuazję, Jared zapukał.

"Kogo tam licho niesie?!"

Drzwi otworzyły się niemal natychmiast i stanął w nich cały rozpromieniony, zarumieniony od alkoholu i śmiechu, pachnący chipsami i oranżadą w proszku, Jensen Ackles. W kolorowych, kwiecistych, letnich shortach i białej podkoszulce bez rękawów. Jared przełknął głośno.

"Witaj, Padalcu." Jensen uśmiechnął się do Jareda wszystkimi zębami. W ustach trzymał grube, hawajskie cygaro, i żuł je niczym Hannibal z Drużyny A. "Wchodź. Spóźniłeś się, będziesz zmywał."

Jared skinął przepraszająco głową i wsunął się z ulgą w przyjacielską atmosferę radosnych żartów, dymu papierosowego, oparów taniego piwa i dystansu względem ponurej rzeczywistości początkujących aktorów rzuconych w tryby machiny Hollywoodu. Chris, Jeff, Tommy, Eric i Chad siedzieli już przy stole, klocki scrabbli i puszki piwa w ich dłoniach.

"Cześć i czołem, moi drodzy! Jak życie?" zapytał Jared jowialnie, wstępując do zadymionego pokoju i czując, że rozluźnia mu się w plecach coś, co było długo za długo skurczone i boleśnie ściśnięte. "Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale mój szef wyzyskiwacz wkroczył do akcji."

"Okrutnik. Oby auto jego żony zepsuło się bez ubezpieczenia a on sam spłacał to na raty." wymamrotał usłużnie rudowłosy, okrągły na twarzy Eric, koncentrując swoje niebieskie ślepka na Scrabblach. "Postaw przyniesione dary alkoholowe w kuchni i siadaj szybko. Scrabble bez siedmiu osób są nieco bezsmakowe."

Jeff, wysoki, przystojny, nieco zbyt szczupły brunet, wyszczerzył się prześmiewczo i rzucił karty na stół.

"Za długo grasz w reklamach jogurtów, Eric. Tak! R-e-s-t-y-t-u-ł-o-w-a-n-y! Panowie! Moje słowo wygrało! Pokazujcie, kto tam co tam trzyma w rękawie!"

Jared zaśmiał się głośno, przysuwając sobie krzesło do stolika i przyjmując z wdzięcznością piwo, które Jensen wetknął mu do ręki.

Legenda głosiła, iż tradycja ScrabblePiątków jest starsza niż sam Jensen, który podłapał ją na początku swoich początków kariery w L.A i wziął na siebie kontynuowanie tego cennego, jakże ułatwiającego przetrwanie w Mieście Aniołów rytuału. Podobno ScrabblePiątki były rytem, przekazywanym sobie z pokolenia na pokolenie przez młodych, wyzutych z marzeń, ale wciąż próbującym zaistnieć w branży, aktorów. Jensen zawsze urządzał imprezę u siebie w mieszkaniu, tanim, trzypokojowym stryszku, do którego dochodziło się po krzywych, wyślizganych, źle oświetlonych schodach, zapraszał swoich znajomych, którzy od dawna byli już jego przyjaciółmi, pili razem tanie piwo i grali w Scrabble. Stawką w owej niezwykle niebezpiecznej, przesiąkniętej hazardem grze, były skrypty scenariuszy, koszmarnych, tandetnych, kiczowatych historyj, które oferowali im zdesperowani managerzy. Można się było nieźle uśmiać, obserwując ile pomysłów na seriale ginie w mrokach zapomnienia, zanim w ogóle zacznie się zdjęcia, ile pomysłów strasznych, przesiąkniętych żałosnym, tanim humorem, patetycznych tak, że aż śmiesznych, ginie w toku zainicjowania produkcji. Z jednej strony świetnie byłoby wygrać jakikolwiek casting, z drugiej strony nie można było sprzedawać się zbyt tanio, żeby nie utknąć gdzieś w trzytysięcznym odcinku Mody Na Sukces jako pogrążony w śpiączce brat przyrodniej siostry kuzynki męża głównej bohaterki.

"Zawsze dobrze mi szło granie nieprzytomnych ludzi w szpitalach." mawiał Chad, na co Ackles zawsze dopowiadał, że w roli elfa, pomocnika świętego Mikołaja w centrum handlowym, Chad Michael Murray także był niezły.

"Życie to sztuka wyborów." wygłosił filozoficznie Jensen, gdy Jared, na poły zawstydzony na poły histerycznie rozbawiony, dokładał do wspólnej puli strasznych scenariuszy swoją dolę. Miał kilka takich potworków na koncie, jako Wysoki Drab nr 2 w serialu sensacyjnym o zakonnicy detektywie, Danny, przystojny chłopak przyjaciółki głównej bohaterki w serialu młodzieżowym, oraz jako Włamywacz nr 3 w serialu rodzinnym. Propozycje ról w szmirach bywały bolesne, ale traciły żądło, gdy zostawały wyśmiane w gronie przyjaciół, dzielących podobny los.

Takie było chyba przesłanie ScrabblePiątków, żeby nie zwariować w L.A zbyt szybko i nabrać dystansu. W końcu, co ma być, to będzie, trzeba było tylko nie ustawać w działaniach.

Jared popatrzył na Jensena z bliska, na jego regularną, piegowatą twarz, na nieprzyzwoicie długie rzęsy i uśmiech.

"Co się gapisz, młody?" zapytał Ackles, zaciskając zęby na cygarze i szczerząc się jak kot z Chershire. "Spóźniłeś się i kanapki już wyszły, ale jak jesteś głodny, w lodówce jest wciąż trochę twarogu."

Co oznaczało, że Jensen jest po tej złej stronie równowagi ekonomicznej i czeka na wypłatę, zawsze wtedy odżywiał się serkami wszelakiej maści, chrupkami ryżowymi i piwem.

"Skąd przypuszczenie, że jak się na ciebie patrzę, to jestem głodny?" zapytał śmiejąc się Jared, na co Jensen tylko prychnął i strzelił mu palcami po uchu.

"To nie przypuszczenie, to pewność, Jay. Miałem kiedyś psa to wiem, jak się zwierzak patrzy kiedy głodny."

Jared zagapił się na Acklesa, nie wiedząc, czy się złościć czy rozczulić. Jensen śmiał się tak, że jego oczy zamieniały się w przecinki, a przy nich pojawiały się urocze, śliczne kurze łapki, które aż się prosiły, żeby je dotknąć i polizać. Ackles był kawałem przystojnego drania i gdyby Jared był gejem, a przynajmniej miał inklinacje biseksualne, z pewnością by urodę przyjaciela docenił. Kurcze, doceniał ją i tak, ale może nie pod względem erotycznym. Jensen po prostu był ładny, a do tego twardy jak skała, nie rezygnował, łapał się, czego mógł, żeby utrzymać się w branży. Nie poddający się depresji i przygnębieniu, niezrównany tytan pracy, o pięknej twarzy, ciętym języku i sekretach, które trzymał blisko siebie, tak, że mało kto o nich w ogóle wiedział. A trzeba było wiedzieć, o co się pytać, jeżeli się rozmawiało z Acklesem, chyba, że miało się chęć na wyśmianie i dobroczynną słowną chłostę.

Jared będący dokładnym przeciwieństwem Jensena, mógł tylko patrzyć i podziwiać. I przychodzić co chwila, żeby pogadać i poradzić się, albo tak zwyczajnie posiedzieć i posmęcić, przy herbacie i krakersach. Ackles nigdy nie zamknął mu drzwi przed nosem, cierpliwie znosząc wahania nastrojów i doradzając, żeby z załamaniem nerwowym poczekał do następnego ScrabblePiątku.

"Epizody neurotyczne zabierają kopę czasu, którego obecnie nie mam." mawiał Jensen przy takich okazjach, klepiąc Jareda po plecach. "Ty też lepiej znajdź coś do roboty, zamiast narzekać."

Rady Acklesa zwykle się sprawdzały i Jared słuchał ich, z ufnością dając się powieść życiu w L.A. W końcu nie mogło być aż tak źle, żeby nie mogło być lepiej.

Chad zaśmiał się teatralnie, a od jego tubalnego, podpartego przeponą głosu zdarzało szkło ustawione w pedantyczne rządki na ławie.

"Chłopaki! Stawiam dwa do jednego mój skrypt o Tajnym agencie FBI, który był transwestytą! I miał romans z madonnopodobną prostytutką!"

"Nich mnie kule biją! Waszmość masz zwycięstwo w kieszeni!" zakrzyknął równie teatralnie Jensen, po czym wziął do ręki skrypt i powiódł wzrokiem po pierwszych scenach. "Kurcze, jak rany...! Umiłowani, musimy tego spróbować!"

Czasami zdarzało się, że jakiś scenariusz był tak okropny, tak pochrzaniony, że aż musieli podzielić między siebie role i zrobić kilka odczytów-prób, żeby w pełni docenić szalony geniusz hollywoodzkich scenopisarzy.

"Nie mów, że zaproponowali ci rolę transwestyty, Chad." z oburzeniem fuknął Jeff, przybierając pełną obrzydzenia minę. "Tobie? Takiemu wspaniałemu okazowi męskości?!"

"No co, no co! To wiodąca rola była. Nawet nie taka zła, ale no wiecie... Jestem przywiązany do mojego image`u niegrzecznego chłopca o bogatym wnętrzu." bronił się niezgrabnie Chad, bawiąc się nerwowo siepiącym się rąbkiem koszuli. "Madonnopodobna dziwka gdzieś w trzecim odcinku okazywała się facetem! Dacie wiarę?! Ackles, tą partię po prostu musisz przeczytać ty, tymi swoimi pornograficznymi ustami!"

Jensen z uprzejmą miną pokazał mu środkowy palec, a koledzy pośród gardłowych pohukiwań i wybuchów śmiechu zapewnili Chada, że owszem, to oburzające, ponieważ co, jak co, ale męskość Chada Michaela Murray`a jest słynna. Zwłaszcza pośród producentów płynów do mycia naczyń i leków na przerost prostaty. Jared patrzył na pobojowisko, składające się z scrabbli, pustych i pełnych puszek piwa, walających się wszędzie chipsów, i poczuł, jak rozgrzewa się wewnętrznie. Nie był sam, chociaż, gdy biegało się tylko pomiędzy znienawidzoną pracą zarobkową a domem, można było o tym zapomnieć. L.A. dla kogoś z Teksasu, przyzwyczajonego do bliskości, przyjaciół i ogólnego poczucia wspólnotowości, jawiło się jako wyrachowane, miażdżące sny, zimne miasto, pełne niesprawiedliwych, zrezygnowanych ludzi, gotowych z czystej zawiści podłożyć komuś nogę.

Jared miał farta, że trafił na Jensena i jego ferajnę. Inaczej jak nic siedziałby samotnie w domu, gapiąc się na nudnawe seriale i zastanawiając się, czy okupiona krwią, potem i łzami jedna, mała, nic nie znacząca rólka w popołudniowych serialach odmieniłaby przynajmniej częściowo jego los. Czy aż tak nisko upadł, żeby wdzięczyć się na przesłuchaniach do opasłych asystentów, żeby brać udział w reklamówkach pasty do zębów, wegetując w żałośnie małym mieszkanku, czekając, aż ktoś wreszcie zobaczy, że faktycznie, hej, ten chłopak potrafi grać? Jared był niemal pewny, że najpierw piłby z miesiąc, potem zostałby wywalony z mieszkania, a na koniec rzuciłby to wszystko w cholerę i wrócił do domu. Gdyby nie Jensen i jego ScrabblePiątki, z pewnością tak właśnie skończyłaby się przygoda Jareda Padaleckiego w wielkim mieście Los Angeles.

Spotkali się z Acklesem podczas castingu do jakiegoś zapomnianego już teraz serialu fantasy. Jensen aspirował do roli przewrotnego fauna, a Jared miał być młodym, neidoświadczonym JAsiem Fasolą, wrzuconym w nieznany, magiczny świat. Zaskoczyło pomiędzy nimi od razu, Jared zaczął się śmiać z komentarzy Jensena, a Jensen ukradł mu kawę i stwierdził, że muszą wyskoczyć kiedyś na miasto. Dwa dni później zdzwonili się, umówili na piwo w kawiarni, w której Ackles dorabiał dorywczo na pół etatu, a potem było już z górki. Oczywiście żaden z nich nie dostał roli w serialu fantasy, ale to okazało się nieważne. Jared ujrzał światełko w tunelu, stwierdził, że nie ma co użalać się nad sobą, tylko trzeba zacisnąć zęby i przetrwać, żeby móc mimo wszystko próbować dalej. Ackles słuchał jego natchnionych słów podniesionego na duchu młodzika i uśmiechał się nad swoim piwem.

Jared był pewny, że Jensenowi można zaufać i że jest on jednym z bardziej kompetentnych aktorów, jakich zna. Dlatego też, gdy dostawał od managera jakiś bardziej niż przyzwoity scenariusz, pierwsze, co robił, to szedł do Acklesa. Kiedyś, wcześniej, dzwonił jeszcze do mamy, żeby podzielić się radością, ale szybko przestał. Zbyt często dobre propozycje spełzały na niczym i okazywały się płonnymi nadziejami żyjącego mrzonkami, kompletnie niezyciowego syna. Gdy Jared szedł do Jensena, przynajmniej wiedział, że nikogo, włącznie ze samym sobą, nie zawiedzie.

"Jen. Masz chwilę?" zapytał Jared i szturchnął przyjacielsko Jensena w ramię. "Chodź, poczęstujesz mnie tequilą."

Ackles przewrócił swoimi ogromnymi, zielonymi oczyskami, zatrzepotał rzęsami, po czym westchnął z rozbawieniem.

"Skoro nalegasz, Padalcu."

Jensen dał się cichcem wyciągnąć Jaredowi do zagraconej na amen kuchni, pachnącej zawsze rumiankiem i miętowym płynem do mycia naczyń.

"Co jest, młody?" zapytał Jensen, żując z klasą swoje cygaro i wyciągając podkoszulkę ze spodenek.

Jared polał im obu po szklaneczce tequili, której resztkę przyniósł na ScrabblePiątek. Odetchnął głęboko i przesunął dłonią po włosach. Jensen był starszy, bardziej doświadczony, a konsultacje z nim często ujawniały błędy w myśleniu każdego młodego aktora. Nie, żeby Jared nie miał komu się zwierzyć czy zapytać o radę, nie. Padalecki nie był samotnikiem, nawet w L.A. dorobił się szybko luźnej grupki przyjaciół zarówno w branży aktorskiej jak i spoza niej, ale ufał tak naprawdę nielicznym. Nie ze swoją poranioną już nieźle dumą, marzeniami i nadziejami. Konkurencja nie śpi, powtarzał Jensen, a nas nie stać na naiwność, nie w tym fachu chłopcze. Ackles był w tej materii bezpieczny, ani nie podstawiał nogi, ani nie pozwalał trzymać się fałszywych złudzeń. Jared był dobry w trzymaniu się złudzeń, ale czuł, że prędzej czy później, będzie go to drogo kosztowało, więc lepiej już teraz wyzbywać się tej niechlubnej cechy.

Czas konsultacji z Jensenem był czasem próby, czasami daleko trudniejszej niż samo przesłuchanie, spotkanie z producentami czy jakiś trzystu osobowy casting. Ale najpierw trzeba było uczynić za dość grzecznościom.

"No powiesz wreszcie coś, Jared?" zapytał Jensen, niby żartobliwie, ale jego spojrzenie powoli stawało się poważne. "Stało się coś złego?"

"Nic, nic. U mnie w porządku, Jen. A co u ciebie?"

Jensen zrobił minę i wsparł się o blat kuchenny, w ustach to przeklęte psia jucha cygaro, w dłoni szklaneczka tequili.

"A jak sądzisz? Nic się nie zmieniło od zeszłego wtorku." sarknął przyjacielsko, po czym otworzył lodówkę, wyjął z niej kubek twarogu i wręczył go Jaredowi. "Wciąż jestem trzecim operatorem w tym popapranym niskobudżetowym horrorze o malowniczym tytule Przed Zmierzchem. Nocami siedzę w barze i mieszam drinki. Praca dobra, ale głodowa, ledwie na czynsz starcza."

Jared pokiwał głową i zaczął systematycznie pożerać ofiarowany mu twaróg. Był głodny, kurcze, nie jadł nic od lunchu, bo nie miał czasu i był zbyt zestresowany pracą, żeby docenić jakikolwiek większy posiłek. Dopiero na terenach znajomych i przyjacielskich żołądek Padaleckiego, znany skądinąd z ogromnego rozmiaru i możliwości trawiennych słonia, odżywał. Jensen, jakby rozumiejąc nagły przypływ apetytu Jareda, przysunął mu stojący na środku stołu koszyk z jabłkami.

Jabłka były miękkie, ciepłe i leżały tutaj już z dobry tydzień. Jared dawno nie jadł tak smacznych owoców. Jensen cierpliwie czekał, aż Padalecki przełknie, przeżuje i zdecyduje się powiedzieć mu, co w trawie piszczy. Z pokoju obok dochodziły głośnie rechoty, pohukiwania i generalnie odgłosy dobrej zabawy, Jared jadł jabłka w kuchni Jensena i tak zaczynał się weekend, odpoczynek, chwila oddechu przed codziennym kołowrotem i gonieniem marzeń, które uciekały jak spłoszone króliki, kiedy tylko wyciągało się po nie rękę.

Jared rozgryzł ogryzek jabłka i połknął go za jednym posiadem, po czym popił wodą z kranu. Odetchnął głośno, otarł usta rękawem i spojrzał na Jensena. Zielone oczy obserwowały go leniwie, spokojne i upewniające. Jared odchrząknął i wyłamał sobie z trzaskiem palce.

"Dostałem dobry skrypt, ale Jen, chciałbym, żebyś go przeczytał. Zanim coś zadecyduję i w ogóle."

Jensen przybrał poważną minę, po czym zasalutował cygarem i przyjął od Jareda grubą, szarą teczkę z wydrukiem. Przez chwilę ważył ją w dłoniach.

"Dobra. Doczytam do jutra po południu. Możesz do mnie wpaść do kawiarni około szóstej a powiem ci, co wiedzieć chcesz, Padalecki."

Jared z niepokojem patrzył, jak Jensen wkłada teczkę do szuflady kuchennej.

To był ich mały, wspólny rytuał. Jared przybywał na ScrabblePiątki, żeby głośno wyśmiać żałosne propozycje dla żałosnych początkujących aktorzy, i cichcem spytać Jensena o propozycje ciekawe, nowatorskie, takie, które stwarzały możliwości. W tej branży nie ufał nikomu tak jak Acklesowi. Jensen sam był aktorem, chociaż interesował się też reżyserią i często pracował jako P.A reżysera, czasami nawet pozwalano mu prowadzić drugi unit kamer. Ackles, pomimo swoich dziwactw i ekscentryzmu, był człowiekiem bardzo utalentowanym, oraz, jak Jared głęboko wierzył, czekał tylko na właściwy moment, żeby zacząć poważną karierę. Niektóre z jego ról faktycznie były warte Oskara.

"Włóż piwo do lodówki." powiedział mimochodem Jensen, otwierając drzwiczki wzmiankowanego artykułu AGD. "Ciepłe piwo to zła rzecz."

Jared skinął głową i wrzucił swoją część składki do lodówki, dwa sześciopaki taniego piwa i trzy czwarte butelki tequili. Każdy przynosił na ScrabblePiątki to, na co go było stać, czasami ci, którym się poszczęściło w pracy, stawiali za tych, do których fortuna się nie uśmiechnęła. Chad dość długo nie pracował w zawodzie, nawet w żadnej reklamówce go nie chcieli, a utrzymując się z pracy w akwizycji telefonicznej ledwie wiązał koniec z końcem. Wtedy pomagał mu Chriss, jako jeden z nielicznych grający w stałej obsadzie serialu sensacyjnego. Drugorzędna rola, ale za to z kontraktem i stałym dochodem. Tak to już było w małym kręgu Ackelsa, spotykających się na ScrabblePiątki młodych aktorów.

Wypili jeszcze około pięciu sześciopaków piwa i trzy butelki wina, dość drogiego i dobrego, zasponsorowanego przez Jeffa. Przeczytali trzy koszmarne skrypty i śmiali się do rozpuku z niesamowitych, fantastycznych scen, które udało im się przyszpilić tak doskonale. Byli naprawdę dobrymi aktorami, gdyby ktoś te ich odczyty nagrał, otrzymałby świetny materiał na komedię slapstikową.

Jared zasnął nie pamiętał nawet, kiedy, gdzieś pod koniec czytania drugiego scenariusza, traktującego o niepełnosprawnym alfonsie, którego z jakiś niewyjaśnionych przyczyn uznał za atrakcyjnego seksualnie główny bohater, przystojny byczek, policjant prosto po akademii. Chłopaki kontynuowali odczyty dalej, śmiejąc się z otwartymi ustami, rozsiewając okruszki po paluszkach po dywanie, wrzucając do celofanowej torby zgniecione puszki po piwie, a Jared spał. Przytulony do oparcia kanapy, z nogami utkniętymi za plecami Jensena i Chada, przykryty czyimś wełnianym, gryzącym swetrem.

Gdzieś w okolicach trzeciej nad ranem, Jared ocknął się na tyle, że otworzył oczy i zobaczył pochylającego się nad nim Jensena. Ackles trzymał w rękach koc, a gdy zobaczył, że jest obserwowany, tylko się uśmiechnął i upuścił przykrycie. Prosto na twarz Jareda.

"No cooo..."

Jensen nie odpowiedział, a Jared nie miał nawet siły odsunąć z twarzy koca. Zasnął tak jak leżał, w salonie Acklesa, z nogami wspartymi o boczne oparcia kanapy i wełnianym swetrem, owijającym mu ramiona.

 

////////////

 

Obudził się około dziesiątej rano, cały obolały, powyginany nienaturalnie, z okrutnym, dudniącym w skroniach kacem. Z jękiem zasłonił sobie twarz ramieniem i odkrył, że nie jest u siebie w domu. Przenocował kątem u Jensena. Chyba za dużo wypił i nie pozwolili mu prowadzić. Reszta chłopaków zawsze zabierała się z Jeffem, który zwykle pijał mniej, a potem odwoził wszystkich taksówką. Jared się najwyraźniej na podwózkę nie załapał i wylądował u Acklesa na kanapie. Nie pierwszy to raz, dwa tygodnie temu Jensen dał Jaredowi klucz do swojego mieszkania, żeby odespał, a potem pozamykał, ponieważ on musiał właśnie tego poranka bardzo pilnie coś gdzieś załatwiać. Potem klucz Acklesa już przez zasiedzenie i bardzo krótką pamięć krótkotrwałą, został się u Padaleckiego, i żył sobie spokojnie pomiędzy innymi kluczami Jareda, nanizany na kółko z breloczkiem, przedstawiającym pasące się łosie.

Poranek przeistaczał się powoli w południe. Należało wstać i zrobić coś, żeby nie zmarnować całego dnia, wolnego od katorżniczej, korporacyjnej pracy.

Jared miał ustach posmak trzydniowej skarpety skropionej czosnkowym sosem, a oczy drapały pod powiekami, dziwnie przeczulone i wrażliwe. Usiadł pośród zbobrowanego koca, dwóch kanapowych poduszek i swetra. Sweter był szary, wyciągnięty nieludzko w okolicach łokci i rękawów, i pachniał domem, kawą i płynem po goleniu Jensena. Jared westchnął i wstał z kanapy, pociągając za sobą koce.

W kuchni czekał na niego wystygły już dzbanek kawy i kubek twarogu, z przylepioną na wieczku żółtą karteczką, zabazgraną twardym, prostym pismem Acklesa.

Przejrzałem, skrypt nie jest zły. Dzisiaj o szóstej w barze. Sprzątnij kuchnię i umyj po sobie talerzyk. Pozdrawiam. J.

Jared uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, wziął dużego łyka zimnej kawy i wbił widelec w twaróg.

 

end

 

 

by Homoviator 01/2010


	2. Falafele i smsy

roz.2

 

 

Falafele i smsy

 

 

Jared wszedł do klubu, w którym pracował Jensen trochę po siódmej. Akurat klienci, planujący upić się w trupa wczesnym wieczorem, właśnie zaczynali tankować, a osoby, które wpadły tylko coś zjeść, wychodziły. Jensen stał za barem i rozmawiał z wysoką, przystojną blondynką, o dużym biuście i bardzo sztucznej, bardzo wypracowanej mascarą urodzie. Jared westchnął ciężko. Ackles nie miał szczęścia do kobiet, albo, żeby ująć to dokładniej, zawsze stawiał w kobietach bardziej na wygląd niż na wnętrze, przez co większość jego związków była krótkotrwała, błaha i nieznacząca. Nie, żeby Jensen był osobnikiem łatwym i puszczającym się z kim popadnie, nie. Jensen po prostu nie potrafił wybierać sobie partnerek. Jared zawsze po takim stwierdzeniu postanawiał sobie, że nie będzie zastanawiał nad życiem płciowym przyjaciela, ponieważ jest to co najmniej dwuznaczne i dziwne.

Jensen spojrzał na niego ponad ramieniem blondynki, a jego uśmiech z uwodzicielskiego, stał się szczery i otwarty. Dość wyraźna różnica, ale towarzyszce Acklesa najwyraźniej to nie przeszkadzało.

"Cześć, młody. Przeczytałem. Masz tu piwo, pogadajmy."

Jared oduśmiechnął się i przyjął z wdzięcznością darmowe piwo. Jensen oparł się o bar i przez długą chwilę patrzył na swoje złożone na blacie dłonie. Gdy podniósł wzrok, był on tak intensywny i ostry, że Jared niemal upuścił prawie już pustą butelkę piwa.

"Łojezu. Co jest? Nie strasz mnie tak tym swoim słynnym spojrzeniem, bo dostanę tików."

Jensen puścił pomimo uszu uwagę Jareda, jego twarz stała się jednak nieco bardziej przystępna. Wyjął spod blatu szarą teczkę ze scenariuszem i niczym kolejne piwo położył ją przed Padaleckim z trzaskiem.

"Przeczytałem i to jest dobre. Ma potencjał. Ale zastanawia mnie jedno."

"Tak?" Jared poczuł nagle, jak w gardle robi mu się bardzo bardzo sucho.

"Do której roli aspirujesz, Jay?"

"Do partnera głównego bohatera, Roberta."

Jensen znowu zaczął studiować twarz Jareda, który jak na zawołanie, spocił się cały na karku i okolicach. Zielone oczyska Acklesa sondowały go, nieustępliwe i oceniające, gotowe odkryć w każdej chwili zawahanie i kłamstwo.

"Jared. Słuchaj ty mię uważnie, bo zdaje się, że coś ci umknęło." powoli i wyraźnie, jak do dziecka, mówił Ackles. "Będziesz grał geja w tym filmie."

"Myślisz, że nie potrafię? Myślisz, że mnie na to nie stać?Jestem dobrym aktorem i ty to doskonale wiesz, Ackles!" żachnął się Jared, gotów bronić własną piersią swojego profesjonalnego podejścia do dokładnie każdej roli, niezależnie od orientacji seksualnej, porażających scen łóżkowych i plotek, które młodemu aktorowi mogą tylko zaszkodzić w karierze. Jensen, jakby czytając w jego myślach, podniósł obronnie dłonie i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

"Tu nie chodzi o to, jakim aktorem jesteś, człowieku. Wiem, że jesteś dobry. Ale sytuacje erotyczne w filmie to trochę inna broszka. Wiesz, jak się ogląda filmy, w których gejów grają heretycy. Jak odgrywają sceny seksu, pocałunków tak, jakby tylko czekali, aż się skończy, jakby chcieli być gdzie indziej. To nie jest dobre aktorstwo, Jared, i wiem, można zagrać wszystko, ale z drugiej strony co warte takie granie? A w tym filmie mają trochę wyeksplikowanych sekwencji, kaskadera do łóżka dla ciebie nie najmą."

Jensen mówił i mówił, gestykulował, krążył za barem, brzęczał szklankami, i generalnie był dość mocno pobudzony jak na swoją zwykłą, wyluzowaną, oszczędną w gestach personę. Jared nie mógł mu odmówić racji, ale mimo wszystko wierzył, że odpowiednio użyte zdolności aktorskie mogą zamaskować coś tak wtórnego jak orientacja seksualna. Ackles po dziesięciominutowym dytyrambie na temat kiepskich filmów gejowskich, tworzonych przez heteryków, odetchnął głęboko, potarł twarz dłonią i wsparł się ciężko o bar. Jared jak zaczarowany patrzył, jak przyjaciel spuszcza wzrok. Ackles bardzo rzadko spuszczał wzrok, zwłaszcza przy ludziach, których uważał za bliskich. To była niespodziewana i nieco wstrząsająca myśl, że Padalecki jest kimś bliskim dla Jensena, a Ackles uważa to za zwykły fakt z życia.

Jensen odchrząknął i podrapał się po głowie, mierzwiąc bezlitośnie krótkie, złociste włosy na potylicy.

"Wiem, że sam pewnie już przeprowadziłeś swój research. Jesteś dużym chłopcem, w pełni zdolnym do podejmowania własnych decyzji... Tylko zastanów się nad tym proszę. Nie wdepnij w coś, czemu nie podołasz, a co będzie brzydko wyglądało na twoim resume. Bo to na mój gust może się skończyć bardzo brzydko."

"Ok." zgodził się łatwo Jared, chociaż słowa Jensena wzbudziły w nim kilka, jeżeli nie powiedzieć kilkanaście, wątpliwości. Owszem, kiedyś tam całował się z chłopakiem, ale to było w liceum, a to zawsze czas eksperymentów i prób. Nie uważał tego za nic poważnego i zobowiązującego. W liceum wszyscy próbowali wszystkiego, a celem ostatecznym było wyzbycie się dziewictwa, które, niczym bilet ze zbliżającą się datą ważności, najlepiej było stracić przed osiemnastką. Jared koniec końców wylądował z dziewczyną, jakoś tak naturalnie całkiem wyszło mu to całe rozdziewiczanie i siebie i jej. Bilet został skasowany, można było ruszyć w dalszą drogę, nie roztrząsając prób i błędów tego szalonego, młodzieńczego momentu niepoczytalności.

Jensen popatrzył na Jareda ze współczuciem, po czym dał mu drugie darmowe piwo i podsunął orzeszki.

Nic, póki co Jared nie zamierzał się dać przyblokować wątpliwościom. Należało przynajmniej spróbować, potem będzie czas na zamartwianie się, kombinowanie i całą resztę. Jared, w skrytości ducha, ufał sobie i był pewien, że gej czy nie, jest w stanie dobrze zagrać postać Roberta. A tylko to powinno się liczyć, prawda?

"Dobrze." powiedział niepotrzebnie Jensen, po czym pomachał do blond panny po drugiej stronie baru. "To wszystko? Bo mi się dziewczyna niecierpliwi."

Jared wzruszył ramionami, nietypowo dotknięty tym, że Jensen przedkłada randkę nad ich wspólne rozmowy o pracy. Tylko, kurcze, nie było w tym nic dziwnego. W końcu każdemu od czasu do czasu należał się zdrowy, rozluźniający, pomagający dobrze spać orgazm. Taki prawdziwy, z kimś, a nie tylko ze swoją własną, niewyszukaną ręką. Jared uśmiechnął się razem z Jensenem do blond panny, po czym trącił Acklesa w ramię.

"Dobra, spadam. Zostawiam cię twoim sławetnym podbojom łóżkowym, ale mam jeszcze jedną, maleńką prośbę."

Ackles strzelił w Jareda jadowitym spojrzeniem osobnika nie mającego chęci na rękę, tylko na prawdziwy orgazm z drugą osobą.

"Dobra, ale szybko."

Jared uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wiedział, że Ackles nie jest w stanie oprzeć się jego szczenięcemu, proszalnemu spojrzeniu, które trenował całe życie, od małego. Tylko jego mama była na nie odporna, widać nie wszystko można było wyćwiczyć.

"Pójdź ze mną na przesłuchanie. Jest za dwa dni. Wpadłbym do ciebie około czwartej po południu i pojechalibyśmy razem." wypalił Jared, wciąż z uśmiechem mocno przytwierdzonym do twarzy.

"Nie ma mowy, żebym jechał z tobą na ten spęd krów." prychnął wściekle Jensen, marszcząc się z niezadowoleniem, ale Jared nie przestawał się uśmiechać.

"To nie spęd krów, Ackles. Za kogo mnie uważasz!" obruszył się z mocą, poruszając sugestywnie brwiami. "Oddzwonili do mnie, dasz wiarę? Chcą mnie, mnie, mnie i tylko mnie. Nie daj się prosić! Potem pójdziemy na falafele, ja stawiam."

Jensen popatrzył na niego zmrużonymi groźnie oczyma, zniecierpliwiony, ale mimo wszystko rozbawiony.

"Niech ci będzie, Padalcu. A teraz spadaj. Mam gorącą laskę na pierwszej i najwyższy czas coś z tym zrobić."

Tego wieczoru Jared siedział sobie w swoim mieszkanku i czytał po raz tysięczny skrypt, zastanawiając się, jak trudno jest zagrać geja. Chyba nie aż tak trudno. Obejrzał fragmenty Midnight Cowboy i Edge of Seventeen, i ok, może nie była to aż taka bułka z masłem, ale bez przesady. Jensen, owszem, miał sporo doświadczenia, i szósty zmysł względem produkcji filmowych, ale tutaj chyba trochę wyolbrzymiał. Jared zasnął w połowie Another Gay Movie, z otwartymi ustami i pogniecionym, pokrytym krążkami po kubkach kawy scenariuszem, ułożonym bezpiecznie na piersi. Śniła mu się blond panienka, którą obściskiwał ze znawstwem Jensen, przebrany za Buźkę z Drużyny A, bar pełen obłapiających się facetów z różowymi włosami, a nad tym wszystkim latał Tom Waits, który śmiejąc się złowieszczo, rozrzucał gejowskie magazyny pornograficzne nad miastem.

 

///////////

 

"To ty sobie pochodź w kółko, poskacz, pogib się, a ja sobie siądę." powiedział Jensen, po czym założył okulary przeciw słoneczne i zaległ w niewygodnym, plastikowym krześle w nudnej, beżowej poczekalni. Miejsce przesłuchań było opuszczonym magazynem, przystosowanym do organizowania szkoleń BHP straży pożarnej, i było pełne korytarzy, obdrapanych klatek schodowych i zabitych dechami okien. Jared popatrzył na przyjaciela z oburzeniem.

"Ależ z ciebie dupek, mój drogi. Ja tutaj z siebie wychodzę, denerwuję się i zaraz padnę na zawał, a ty w krześle tyłek zasadzasz i szykujesz się do drzemki."

Jensen wygiął usta i wzruszył ramionami, wyciągając przed siebie skrzyżowane w kostkach nogi.

"To, że noszę okulary przeciwsłoneczne w budynku nie znaczy, że będę tutaj spać. Na pewno nie będę spać. Mają tutaj szczury jak nic."

"Peeewnieee. Bo tobie małe gryzonie spać przeszkadzają tylko wtedy, gdy mają tlenioną blond sierść." sarknął ironicznie Jared, a potem zaczął krążyć po korytarzu jak lew w klatce, podskakując co pięć kroków, ponieważ owszem, Ackles znał go aż tak dobrze. Jensen, szczęśliwie, zignorował przytyk o blond sierści i znieruchomiał na krześle, zakładając ramiona na piersi. Obok niego stygł sobie spokojnie kubek mocnej, aromatycznie kawy, bez którego Jensen tyłka nawet nie chciał z domu ruszyć.

Minuty ciągnęły się jak rozgrzane krówki mleczne. W korytarzu było jeszcze pięć osób, ale znikały jedna po drugiej, ponieważ co jakiś czas z niskich, szaroburych drzwi wychylała się obcięta na krótko głowa kobiety, i ostrym, nieznoszącym sprzeciwu głosem wykrzykiwała nazwiska. Wkrótce pozostał tylko Jared, Jensen i jakiś facet, który skulony przy parapecie zdawał się odsypiać zbyt długie godziny nocnej pracy.

"Padalecki!" wrzasnęła kobieca głowa zza drzwi, a Jared stanął w pół kroku, przestał oddychać i, wyprostowany jak struna, spojrzał na rozpartego na krześle Jensena. Ackles błysnął ku niemu hollywoodzkim uśmiechem i uniósł w górę oba kciuki. Będzie dobrze, powiedział, poruszając bezgłośnie ustami.

Jared westchnął sfrustrowany. Był w tym dobry, umiał to, nie było czym się denerwować. To nie było trudne, trzeba było tylko oddychać, uśmiechać się i zaprezentować swoją przytulną, przyjacielską, szczerą stronę chłopaka z sąsiedztwa. Jared wszedł do dużego, kwadratowego, kompletnie pozbawionego charakteru pokoju, w którym stała kanapa, biurko i osiem foteli. Tam właśnie, na fotelach, przysypiali znużeni fotografowie i oświetleniowcy. Jared poczuł, jak jego żołądek z ekscytacją ląduje mu na ramieniu, tuż obok bijącego szaleńczo serca.

"Witam. Nazywam się Roland Welsh Keptford i będę reżyserować i grać w tym filmie." wyrecytował chudy rudzielec o przebiegłych oczkach, siedzący za biurkiem. "Koniec wstępów. Który fragment chciałbyś nam zaprezentować, Jared?"

Od tego momentu Jared nie był do końca pewny, co się działo. Jechał na adrenalinie, na podekscytowaniu płynącym ze stania na scenie, pośród świateł, z uwagą wszystkich obecnych w pokoju, skierowaną tylko na jego osobę. Zaczął mówić. Na początku słowa płynęły nerwowo i nierówno, potem coraz lżej, naturalniej, bardziej prawdziwie. Miał wrażenie, że dobrze przeczytał i dobrze odegrał Roberta, że uczynił go kimś lepszym, prawdziwszym niż tylko kumpel do łóżka głównego bohatera. Tchnął w rolę życie, śmiał się, był sfrustrowany, spragniony, zły. Był żywy. I podobał się sobie tak, jak nie podobał się od bardzo dawna. Być może wykonał wszystko, czego nauczył się przed przesłuchaniem, być może zastosował każdy trik, każdą sztuczkę, być może udało mu się omotać swoją osobą innych uczestników przesłuchania. Nie wiedział, nic nie wiedział poza tym, że Robert żyje a wraz z nim żyje Jared Tristan Padalecki, pracownik firmy obracającej używanymi samochodami, odżywiający się zupkami chińskimi, zamieszkujący klitkę, w której ledwie mieści się jego łóżko, napakowany marzeniami, które raz po raz miażdżyła rzeczywistość, a on i tak się podnosił, wstawał i szedł dalej. Bo taki już był z niego kawał optymistycznego skurczygnata o twardym tyłku i wiecznym uśmiechu na gębie.

Gdy Jared skończył scenę, oddychał szybko i miał mroczki przed oczami od zbyt ostrego, źle przefiltrowanego światła. Czuł, że chwieje się lekko i po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu oddycha pełną piersią. To były chwile, dla których zdecydował się grać, to były chwile warte tego całego użerania się z burą, nudną, niesatysfakcjonującą pod każdym względem codziennością.

Roland poprosił, żeby odegrali jeszcze jedną scenę, razem, i tak też zrobili, a ich postaci żyły i kurcze, przyszpilili dokładnie każde słowo, każdą frazę. Scena, cała sekwencja, grała, od początku do końca. Gdy zamilkli wreszcie, i popatrzyli dookoła na oświetleniowców i fotografów, wszystko było już pewne. Tak, Jared Padalecki otrzyma tą rolę, ponieważ tylko kretyn by go od niej odsunął teraz, gdy jego Robert zaczął żyć. A sądząc z profesjonalizmu, z jakim podszedł do swojego bohatera, Keptford z pewnością kretynem nie był.

"Świetnie." pogratulował Roland, podając dłoń Jaredowi i uśmiechając się po lisiemu. "Jestem prawie na sto procent przekonany, że to ty jesteś naszym Robertem. Nie chwal się tym, ale trzymaj komórkę pod ręką. Musimy uczynić rzecz oficjalną, że się tak wyrażę."

Jared skinął głową, czując się nagle niesamowicie lekki i nieważki. Nie pamiętał, jak wyszedł ze świateł rampy i siadł na kanapie, gdzie fotografowie porobili pierwsze próbne zdjęcia jemu i Rolandowi. Nie zwracał uwagi na przyciągające go do siebie męskie ramiona Keptforda, na przepełnione intymnością pozy, na większą niż zwykle bliskość z drugim, obcym, męskim ciałem. Zdjęcia zawsze były czymś pozowanym, o czym się nie myślało, tylko się robiło. Jared uśmiechał się cały czas i nie wzdragał się przed bliskością drugiego mężczyzny. Hm, może jednak był trochę biseksualny...

"To tyle na dziś, Jared. Odezwiemy się do ciebie za dwa, trzy dni." Roland odprowadził go do drzwi, podczas gdy ekipa zaczęła zwijać sprzęt. "Rozumiem, że jesteś gejem otwarcie i twoje otoczenie o tym wie? Ten film to moje dziecko, nie potrzeba mi tutaj heteryków udających z zaciśniętymi zębami porywy namiętności. To zawsze takie żałosne, oglądać aktorów zmuszających się do różnych rzeczy, żeby tylko zdobyć rolę."

"Uhum." odpowiedział Jared i nagle odniósł wrażenie, że jego żołądek szybuje ku podłodze.

"To wspaniale. Musisz kiedyś przyprowadzić swojego chłopaka, Jared. Wiesz, przez następne parę miesięcy będziemy jak rodzina, powinniśmy się nieco lepiej poznać."

"Uhum." odpowiedział ponownie Jared, po czym jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki jego mózg obudził się. I wyprodukował naprędce kłamstwo. Bardzo głupie, bardzo nie na miejscu kłamstwo. "Właściwie mój chłopak jest tutaj ze mną. Czeka w holu."

Miał chęć kopnąć się w tyłek za takie łganie. To się po prostu musiało źle skończyć! Mama zawsze powtarzała, że kłamstwo ma ładne, ale krótkie nogi, a Jared nie umie kłamać, żeby nie wiem jak bardzo się starał. Roland przybrał zdziwioną przyjemnie minę.

"Och. Jesteście aż tak blisko, że twój partner odprowadza cię na przesłuchania?"

"Tak. Nie. Znaczy jesteśmy przyjaciółmi już od długiego czasu, a razem jesteśmy od niedawna. To dość świeża sprawa. No i musiałem go przekupić falafelami, żeby przyszedł ze mną, a nie strawił dnia całego na oglądaniu filmów Meliesa. Jensen jest właśnie w fazie pomiędzy zatrudnieniami. Też jest aktorem i to wspaniałym, ma kapitalne oczy i świetną twarz. A... ale i za kamerą także fantastycznie się sprawdza. Operatorsko, to znaczy. Sprawdza się generalnie we wszystkim, czego się dotknie. Złoty chłopak, ale w branży nie jest lekko, jak sam zapewne wiesz, Rolandzie. No i Jensen ma chwilę bezruchu teraz, pomiędzy rolami, pracą operatorską a klubem, gdzie dorabia, i zgodził się mnie odprowadzić i podtrzymać na duchu..."

Jared zamilkł, speszony milczeniem swojego rozmówcy, który patrzył się na niego z rozbawionym uśmiechem błąkającym się na ustach. Roland przewrócił oczyma, widząc zmieszanie Jareda, po czym poklepał go po plecach.

"Chodźmy. Z chęcią spotkam tego twojego fascynującego chłopaka. Przyprowadź go tutaj."

Jared potaknął ochoczo, czując, że zaraz z nerwów zwymiotuje. Uśmiech reżysera gonił go przez całą długość pokoju, aż do drzwi.

Jensen czekał na Jareda na korytarzu, nadal zapadnięty na niewygodnym, plastikowym krzesełku. Jared podbiegł do niego, pospiesznie łapiąc go za ramię i patrząc mu intensywnie w oczy. Jensen odsunął okulary przeciwsłoneczne, naburmuszył się i jak zwykle rozumiał wszystko po swojemu.

"Co jest? Coś nie tak poszło? Nic ci nie...?"

"Jen, proszę. Po prostu... graj. Zaufaj mi, ok? Chodź ze mną i graj. " zdążył wymamrotać Jared, zanim Roland pojawił się w drzwiach, sondując ich obu lisimi oczkami. Ackles stężał pod ramieniem Jareda, ale dzięki bogu nie odtrącił go w żaden inny, bardziej brutalny sposób.

"Zapraszam, zapraszam. Witamy. Może kawy?" Keptford zagonił ich do pokoju, po czym skinął na sekretarkę, żeby przyniosła kawę. "Oto niesławny Jensen. Jared nie mógł przestać cię zachwalać, od twoich talentów w łóżku po talenta operatorskie i aktorskie."

Jensen spojrzał krótko na Jareda, po czym nie wytracając żartobliwego rytmu, odpowiedział spokojnie.

"Tak, to cały Jared. Gada i gada, w łóżku i poza nim. Zamknąć go nie można."

Roland uśmiechnął się, tym razem nieco bardziej szczerze, i wyciągnął do Acklesa dłoń.

"Będę w tym filmie reżyserem, aktorem i częściowo prezydentem." im Keptford dłużej mówił, tym Jared robił się bardziej czerwony i miał większą chęć zapaść się pod ziemię ze wstydu. "Przyda mi się ktoś zaufany. Operator i asystent, może nawet prowadzący drugi unit kamery, jeżeli będzie nas na niego stać. Czy byłbyś chętny do takiej niewdzięcznej pracy, Jensen? Zważywszy, że twój chłopak ma niemal rolę w kieszeni."

Przez chwilę pomiędzy Jensenem a Rolandem pojawiło się trzeszczące elektrycznością napięcie, które narastało i narastało, aż wreszcie pękło z hukiem. A potem Jensen uśmiechnął się, jeszcze raz potrząsnął dłonią Rolanda, i zgodził się. Dopiero teraz Jared zauważył, że wciąż obejmuje Acklesa w pasie i cholera jasna, gejowskie filmy faktycznie coś robiły z ludźmi!

Jared był niesamowicie nabuzowany szczęściem, że otrzymał rolę w długometrażowym filmie, i strachem, że zaraz Jensen wybuchnie mu prosto w twarz i zaprzepaści jego życiową szansę. Na tym wyniszczającym wyżu emocjonalnym przejechał niczym pijany przez kolejną godzinę. Ackles coś z Rolandem ustalał, umawiał się, wymieniał się numerami komórek, i spostrzeżeniami na temat filmu współczesnego, zawsze, cholera, kompetentny, rozgarnięty i perfekcyjny. Jared, po kolejnym kubku kawy, zagryzionym pączkiem z pralinkami, odkrył, że zaraz siądzie mu układ nerwowy, taki był pobudzony i roztrzęsiony. Dobrze, że ten właśnie moment Jensen wybrał na zakończenie rozmów wstępnych i ostateczne pożegnanie.

"Do zobaczenia. To na pewno będzie owocna współpraca." potrząsnął dłoń Rolanda i uśmiechnął się swoim najlepszym, uczciwym, odpowiedzialnym uśmiechem.

Jared, wciąż nienaturalnie pobudzony i podskakujący jak miś na gumce, pożegnał się wylewnie z wszystkimi, od krótko ostrzyżonej asystentki, przez fotografów, po oświetleniowców. Wreszcie Jensen złapał go i niemal siłą wystawił za drzwi. Może i dobrze, bo zapętlony Jared mógł nieźle sobie nagrabić takim przedstawieniem. Zbyt wdzięczni ludzie byli tak samo nie lubiani jak ludzie niewdzięczni, a w tej branży lepiej było być lubianym przez dokładnie wszystkich, od stylistów po scenarzystów. Na początku w każdym razie. Zwłaszcza na początku.

Im bardziej Jared oddalał się od pokoju przesłuchań, tym bardziej docierało do niego, w co się wpakował. Gdy wyszli z budynku i stanęli przy samochodzie, aura ekscytacji i szczęścia zniknęła, zostawiając Jareda Tristana Padaleckiego zanurzonego po uszy w zimnym, nieskomplikowanym przerażeniu.

Jensen wsiadł do auta z neutralną miną, która nigdy nie wróżyła nic dobrego. Jared wskrabał się za nim do środka i nie mogąc spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy, oklapł w fotelu. Jensen, widząc jego wstyd, tylko prychnął.

"Dobra. Gadaj. Od początku i bez przemilczeń, proszę. Bo nie zapanuję nad sobą i jak babcię kocham, sklepię ci twarz."

Tak więc Jared powiedział. Wszystko. Od momentu, w którym zaczął być Robertem aż do chwili, w której wypowiedział to wierutne, koszmarne kłamstwo, które z pewnością prędzej czy później ugryzie go w tyłek. Jensen, jak zwykle mądry i zdystansowany, teraz milczał rozważnie. Jared niemal słyszał, jak trybiki w zawsze pracującym w nadgodzinach umyśle Acklesa, obracają się w ogromnym procesie tworzenia nowego planu. Było to trochę niepokojące, ale głównie upewniające. Jensen miał plan, może jednak wszystko jakoś wskoczy na swoje tory.

Gdy już dojechali do starą kamienicę Acklesa, Jared był niemal pewny, że pomimo tego całego matactwa, ujdzie z życiem. Jensen nie patrzył mu w twarz, w ogóle nie patrzył się w jego stronę, tylko z założonymi na piersi ramionami, uparcie gapił się w zepsute już dawno, samochodowe radyjko.

"Pojmujesz, Padalcu, że wisisz mi ogromniastą, gigantyczną przysługę? Będziesz mi zmywał naczynia przez następne kilka lat."

Jared skinął potakująco głową, nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie ani słowa. Za dużo już dzisiaj powiedział. Jensen zmarszczył nos i cmoknął głośno, wyginając usta.

"Nie chcę dzisiaj z tobą jeść falafeli, Jared. Idź do domu i prześpij się z tym całym bigosem. Zagramy to razem i zagramy to dobrze, a potem fundujesz mi wycieczkę na Karaiby ze swojej pierwszej gaży słynnego aktora."

Jared oklapł na fotelu kierowcy, obserwując z rozpaczą, jak Ackles wysiada z jego samochodziku, jak zapina kurtkę i klnie, bo nie może znaleźć w plecaku kluczy. To wszystko było jak jakiś pokręcony sen, koszmar, w którym spełniają się twoje marzenia i dostajesz to, czego pragniesz najbardziej, ale w wykrzywionej, przeinaczonej wersji na opak.

"Ale mogę do ciebie zadzwonić, Jen?"

Jensen spojrzał na niego jak na wariata i uśmiechnął się. Wąski był to uśmiech i cierpki, ale był.

"Możesz, Jay. Jutro. Dzisiaj mam wolny wieczór i oglądam pierwszy sezon Dr Who. Potrzebuję intymności."

Z tymi słowami Jensen wysiadł z samochodu, trzasnął odrobinę zbyt mocno drzwiami i wszedł na strome, wyślizgane schody kamienicy. Jared patrzył za nim tęsknie, nagle ogarnięty chęcią obejrzenia razem z Acklesem Dr Who i zjedzenia z nimi falafelów. Pośród tego całego chaosu najbardziej przykre było to, że Jensen nie chciał z nim pójść na wspólne falafele.

Jared był zbyt napompowany adrenaliną, żeby pójść za radą Acklesa i siedząc w domu, uspokoić się i odespać zaległości. Zamiast tego zadzwonił do Jeffa i Chrissa, i poszli razem się zabawić do klubu. Za barem, gdzie zwykle operował Jensen, stała teraz wysoka, kształtna barmanka o kasztanowatych włosach i zielonych oczach. I Jared nie mógł na nią patrzeć.

"Coś ty taki smętny, Padalecki?" dogadywał Jeff, śmiejąc się głośno i obżerając się fistaszkami. "Zaliczyłeś dobre przesłuchanie i teraz żałujesz, bo twój biznes z samochodami z drugiej ręki kwitnie?"

"Oj zamknij się, Jeff. Nie widzisz, że Jared ma doła. Nawet Jen go wystawił, bo nikt nie lubi ponurych szczeniaków." dopowiadał Chriss, ale cichcem pytał Jareda, co się tak konkretnie stało.

Jared nie mógł im powiedzieć, jeszcze nie teraz. Nie był gotów na koleżeńskie docinki, ale i nie miał siły zostać sam ze swoimi myślami, właśnie teraz, gdy Ackles się na niego obraził. Czy raczej, to on obraził Acklesa i teraz jak zbity pies, siedział w barze i nie mógł się upić. Pił piwo, chodził do łazienki i nic, nic nie mogło wymazać mu z pamięci tego feralnego kłamstwa. Co go podpuściło? Jaki demon zalągł mu się w głowie, żeby zgodzić się na takie popieprzone układy? Zaczynać współpracę od kłamstwa. Jared był pewny, że jego mama nie wyraziłaby swojej dezaprobaty i kurcze, wstyd, wstyd! Tak daleko odjechał od swojego prostego, zwyczajnego życia w Teksasie.

Pomimo wytężonych prób i dzielnej pomocy kolegów tej nocy Jared nie zdołał się upić. Trzeźwy jak świnia, pamiętał wszystko i odtwarzał w pamięci całą scenę z Rolandem. Jensen, zaniepokojony, że coś poszło nie tak, Jensen zesztywniały groźnie pod jego dotykiem, Jensen zamykający z rozmachem drzwi samochodu i oznajmiający, że nie ma zamiaru oglądać Dr Who z Jaredem, ponieważ Jared jest kłamliwym draniem, który nie jest w stanie trzymać języka za zębami i bawi się innymi ludźmi, obłudnik jeden. Ok, to ostatnie Jared sobie skonfabulował, ale idea pozostawała nie zmieniona. Padalecki wziął udział w pochrzanionym spektaklu i nie był już taki pewny, czy podoła całej sytuacji.

Jeff i Chriss poderwali trzy ładne panienki na granicy legalnego wieku, wbite w krótkie spódniczki i ledwie zasłaniające staniki bluzki. Jared załapał się na tą najmniej atrakcyjną, niską, krępą brunetkę o nieco zbyt okrągłych ramionach, ale za to o pięknych, brązowych oczach. Potańczyli, napili się piwa, napili się wina, a gdy przeszli do kolorowych, dziewczyńskich drinków, brunetka przysunęła się bliżej. Zamiar był czytelny, chciała się całować, a Jared właśnie wtedy doszedł do wniosku, że wypił za mało, a skoro po kilku godzinach w barze wypił za mało, to już dzisiaj się porządnie nie upije. Nigdy nie potrafił na trzeźwo wykonać klasycznego one night standu.

Jared w ramach przeprosin potańczył jeszcze z brunetką, udobruchał ją kolejnymi drinkami, dał jej swój fałszywy numer komórkowy, a na koniec zadzwonił jej po taksówkę. Dobrze, że nie było Acklesa, ten zaraz wyśmiałby żałosne umiejętności podrywacza, które zaprezentował Jared. Żeby nie zarwać chętnej panny, naprawdę, Padalcu, schodzisz na psy.

Dotarł do domu około czwartej nad ranem, wspierany przez wiernych przyjaciół w mozolnej drodze na czwarte piętro swojego obskurnego, obdrapanego koszmarnie bloku. Jeff zaprowadził go do łóżka i ściągnął mu buty, a Chriss, po długich poszukiwaniach w zagraconej łazience, odnalazł aspirynę i położył ją na stoliku nocnym, razem z szklanką wody. Jared miał chęć im podziękować, przytulić i oznajmić wylewnie, jakim szczęściarzem jest, że ma takich kochanych, uczynnych przyjaciół. Chyba nawet zaczął dziękować, ale Chriss trzepnął go po głowie na odlew i skrzywił się brzydko.

"Jeszcze raz nazwiesz mnie "Jen" a wyjmę telefon i nagram cię. Jutro będziesz sensacją You Tube, stary, ty i twój Ackles."

Za dużo słów na raz. Jak można było tyle słów na raz produkować, tak beztrosko, tak mimochodem... Jared zapatrzył się rozmarzonym wzrokiem na unoszącą się nad nim twarz Chrissa i czknął głośno.

"Idziemy. Śpij smacznie i jakbyś rzygał, nie uduś się swoimi rzygowinami."

Może jednak Jared upił się w końcu. Trochę. Troszkę. Troszeczkę. Chłopaki pokręcili się i wyszli, zatrzaskując drzwi od zewnątrz. W pokoju stało się przyjemnie ciemno i Jared już ucieszył, że wreszcie skończy się ten koszmarny dzień, ale jakoś nie mógł zasnąć. Sen odchodził od niego, nieuchwytny, kapryśny i zdradliwy.

Koślawymi, ślamazarnymi ruchami Jared odnalazł swoją komórkę i drętwymi paluchami napisał smsa do Jensena.

 

Śpisz?

Odpowiedź przyszła niemal natychmiast.

 

Tak.

 

A chwilę później dopowiedzenie do odpowiedzi.

 

Nadal chcesz kręcić filmy o penisach?

 

Jared uśmiechnął się głupio do swojej komórki, jedynego źródła światła w ciemnym, ciasnym, zawsze za małym, zawsze nie takim, jaki by się chciało, pokoju. Odpisał powoli, ostrożnie układając wypowiedź.

 

Pewnie, że TAK. Piłem i śmierdzi mi z ust męskimi jajami. Czy to robi ze mnie geja?

 

Jared był pewny, że Jensen zadzwoni do niego zaraz, wkurzony taką poranną wymianą smsów. Ackles jednak ani nie zadzwonił, ani nie sklął go w smsie, widocznie był zbyt senny na złośliwości. Dobrze, dobrze. Jared przeczytał nową wiadomość, mrużąc boleściwie oczy.

 

Nie. To twój normalny poranny oddech, Padalec. Przeprosiny przyjęte. Zgryź tic taca i idź spać.

 

A Jared, wciąż z głupim uśmiechem na ustach, wyłączył komórkę, czule odłożył ją obok, na poduszce, i zasnął tak, jak leżał, w jeansach, rozpiętej koszuli i jednej skarpetce.

 

 

 

 

 

end

 

by Homoviator 01/2010


	3. Amerykański górek i kanadyjski ananas

roz 3

 

Amerykański górek i kanadyjski ananas

 

 

 

 

Jared przez następny tydzień nie spotkał się z Jensenem. Po prostu nie wychodziło. Ackles zaczął swoją pracę wcześniej niż aktorzy, biegając pomiędzy biurami i agencjami, koordynując grafiki i poczynania scenografów, poprawiając plany i wykonując koszmarnie długie telefony do producentów. Praca P.A reżysera nie należała do najłatwiejszych i była właściwie zadaniem, zjadającym cały dzień, pełnoetatowo, aż do późnych godzin wieczornych. Jared nie naciskał, i tak już sobie nagrabił. Wyrzucanie Jensenowi, że nie ma czasu na przyjaciół byłoby prawdziwym nietaktem i jak nic skończyłoby się rękoczynami.

Wymieniali się z Jensenem smsami, i to był właściwie ich jedyny kontakt. Jared, poza tym, że pracował porankami w samochodach, wymigując się od godzin popołudniowych badaniami lekarskimi, spotykał się z innymi aktorami, zatrudnionymi w filmie Rolanda. Ćwiczyli role, powtarzali teksty, stosowali diety, przesiadywali w siłowni i chodzili do klubów. Nie były to wypady tak zabawne jak te z Jensenem i jego brygadą, ale było miło. Pośród zakrapianych piwem sesji, pośród meczów, oglądanych na barowym telewizorze i śmierdzących, cebulowych chipsów, Jared wysyłał Jensenowi wiadomości tekstowe o niechlubnych godzinach porannych, nierzadko także załączał śmieszne zdjęcia typu: Roland pijany w belę leży twarzą obok miski z popkornem, albo Jeanny, młodziutka aktorka prowadząca, tańcząca na stole i pokazująca wspaniale turkusowe gatki. Jeanny długo potem tłumaczyła się, że były to jedyne cieplejsze majtki, jakie miała, no bo w końcu wracając nad ranem tak łatwo złapać wilka.

To były zabawne dni. Jared w pracy był tylko połowicznie przytomny, i nie mógł jakoś głębiej się przejąć, że szef patrzy na niego jak na ostatnią, gotową do zwolnienia warunkowego łamagę. Wychodził z pracy z lekką głową i radosnym sercem, śmiał się, sam do siebie i do innych tak, jak nie robił tego od czasów licealnych. Było mu dobrze w takim stanie, pełnym nadziei i planów.

Jensen był przez Jareda regularnie wtajemniczany w życie towarzyskie aktorów. Ackles posiadał spektakularny talent komiczny, a gdy na smsa w stylu "Organizujemy orgię, chcesz się przyłączyć, złotko?" odpisywał "Mama?!", Padalecki po prostu nie mógł przestać się śmiać. Jaredowi było czasami głupio, że zamiast bawić się z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi tu i teraz, woli wymieniać się smsami z zaganianym Acklesem, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Jensen, gdy chciał, potrafił ukłuć żartem tak, że Jared śmiał się jeszcze długo, próżno usiłując wytłumaczyć znajomym gag, w którym właśnie wziął udział. Nie rozumieli, trochę urażeni, trochę rozbawieni. Padalecki wkrótce przestał się z nimi dzielić smsami. Lubili go za jego uśmiech, za jego przystępność i otwartość, nie musieli rozumieć jego poczucia humoru. Jared był pewny, że i tak będzie mu się z nimi dobrze pracowało.

 

Jesteś już w domu, Ackles?

 

Nie. Dopiero w drodze.

 

Potomek w drodze! Gratulacje!

 

Tak, będę do ciebie mówił ciocia, Padalcu.

 

W końcu nikt nie wymagał, żeby smsy, wysłane po drugiej w nocy, miały jakiś sens.

 

/////////////

 

Po tygodniu wszystko było gotowe. Umowy podpisane, zaliczki wypłacone, skrypty wyryte na blachę i gotowe do zaprezentowania światu. Jared odczuwał pierwsze symptomy przemęczenia swoim podwójnym życiem agenta handlowego i aktora, ale zaciskał zęby, uśmiechał się i dalej zarabiał pieniądze. Nie wiadomo co przyniesie jutro, a zawsze bezpieczniej było mieć odłożone na trzy opłaty czynszowe na raz.

Bomba gruchnęła niespodziewanie, gdy Roland zawiadomił wszystkich, na tydzień przed rozpoczęciem zdjęć, że plany się zmieniły.

Jared i Jensen przyjechali razem, zgodnie utrzymując pozory, że chodzą ze sobą. Także razem przemierzyli zatłoczone ulice Miasta Aniołów, wspólnie dzieląc się maleńką przestrzenią autka Padaleckiego. Jared ostrożnie objął ramieniem plecy Jensena, a Jensen ani go nie uderzył po gębie, ani słownie nie ukąsił, tylko pozwolił się poprowadzić do baru, w którym polecił im stawić się Roland.

"Wiesz, o co chodzi?" zapytał szeptem Jared, gdy weszli do ekskluzywnej, wyglądającej na cholernie drogą, restauracji. Jensen zmierzył go trzeźwym wzrokiem i wydął pobłażliwie perfekcyjnie usta modela.

"Nie, nie wiem, o co chodzi. Ale na tym etapie produkcji, nie zdziwię się, jak odwołają cały show. W końcu sporo tego typu inwestycji kończy się, zanim się porządnie zacznie."

Jared poczuł, jak zimna bryła lodu usadawia mu się w żołądku. Znając jego popieprzone szczęście, to tak właśnie będzie. Koniec przed początkiem. A on już się cieszył, że odejdzie z firmy handlującej używanymi autami, już cały scenariusz układał, jak to pójdzie do swojego wyzyskującego ludzi szefa i złoży wymówienie, ot tak sobie, od niechcenia. W końcu nie przyjechał do L.A, żeby sprzedawać samochody, tylko, żeby zostać aktorem. Teraz jednak nic już nie było takie pewne. Może jednak Jared Tristan Padalecki zostanie tym, kim w tej chwili jest, beznadziejnym przypadkiem marzyciela, wystrzelonym w kosmos naiwniakiem, wierzącym, że wystarczy talent i determinacja, żeby dopiąć swego, żeby znaleźć miejsce w tak konkurencyjnej branży, jak aktorstwo, i zarabiać na czymś, co większość ludzi postrzega jako hobby, a nie pracę.

Jensen chyba zauważył jego czarny nastrój Jareda, bo westchnął i położył mu dłoń na plecach. Nisko, niżej niż na pasie. Duża, ciepła ręka, upewniająca i przyjemnie ciężka, w okolicach nerek. Jared, zaskakując samego siebie, zaczął się rozluźniać, a potem przypomniał sobie gdzie i z kim jest, i łypnął mściwie na Acklesa.

"Ręce precz od towaru, Jen."

Jensen uśmiechnął się szeroko, mrużąc trawiaste, zielone oczyska.

"Obawiam się, że już na to za późno, partnerze. Twój towar jest mój."

Okazało się jednak, że obawy Jareda były bezpodstawne. Nie było potrzeby panikować ani biadać. Trzeba było tylko przygotować się na trzymiesięczny wyjazd do Kanady i długoterminowe znoszenie dowcipów Acklesa.

Roland stał pośród zgromadzonych w specjalnie przygotowanej na bankiet sali ludzi. Gdy uderzył widelcem w kieliszek zapadła jako taka cisza, wypełniona szuraniem butów i brzękiem szkła.

"Moi drodzy. Nastąpiły pewne zmiany. Z jednej strony bardzo korzystne finansowo, z drugiej strony mogą one być dla was niewygodne. Otóż mamy propozycję jednego z poczytniejszych banków, którego nazwy nie mogę teraz wymienić. Zgadzają się sfinansować połowę naszego przedsięwzięcia, ale pod warunkiem, że nakręcimy film w Kanadzie. Vancouver. Zostawmy pytanie, dlaczego akurat Vancouver i Kanada, to nieistotne. Istotne jest to, czy projekt pozostaje w niezmienionym kształcie."

Tłum zaszemrał, zatrząsł się, po czym wrócił do pożerania zimnych przekąsek. Jared i Jensen spojrzeli po sobie, po czym podeszli zgodnie do Rolanda. Keptford miał niewyraźną minę kogoś, kto potrzebuje jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale nie posiada już żadnej władzy nad audytorium i bardzo go ta sytuacja męczy.

"Witaj, Jared. Jensen. Mogę się dołączyć?"

Jensen wzruszył ramionami i podał Rolandowi kieliszek martini. Keptford przełknął go jednym haustem, podobnie jak Jared, wciąż nieco oszołomiony rozwojem akcji, no, bo kurcze, Kanada.

Po chwili ludzie doszli do siebie i zaczęli nieśmiało przysuwać do Rolanda, zadawać pytania, zgłaszać wątpliwości i generalnie rozprawiać na temat nagłej zmiany. Keptford był kompetentny, opanowany i profesjonalny pod każdym względem, a gdy spytał, czy Jensenowi nie przeszkadza fakt, że kręcą w Kanadzie, ponieważ nie było tego we wcześniejszych ustaleniach, Jensen odpowiedział, że nie szkodzi, że wyjazd z L.A mu się przyda.

Jared obserwował go z boku, jego przystojną, regularną twarz, dwudniowy zarost i nieco podkrążone, ale wciąż piękne, wyraziste oczy, i po prostu wiedział, że to się dobrze nie skończy. Ackles i jego maski, w każdym rozmiarze, na każdą okazję mogły wywieść w pole kogoś obcego, ale nie przyjaciela. Jared rozpoznawał tą uważną, skupioną, neutralną minę i czuł, że nadchodzą kłopoty.

Gdy Roland odstąpił od nich, żeby porozmawiać z techniczną częścią ekipy, wyłuszczyć plan zakwaterowania w Vancouver i procentową podwyżkę z tym związaną, Jared na ślepo sięgnął po kieliszek, który akurat niósł na tacy kelner. Martini. Z wódką. Tego mu było trzeba.

"Nie pij tyle, Jared." ofuknął go Jensen, strzelając w niego intensywnym, palącym wzrokiem oskarżyciela. "Mamy parę dni, żeby się porządnie popakować, pozamykać i zadbać, żebyśmy mieli dokąd wrócić."

Jared odsunął od siebie ramię Jensena. Przechylił kieliszek, po czym wytarł usta w mankiet, prowokacyjnie nie spuszczając wzroku z Acklesa. Jensen przewrócił oczyma.

"To może chociaż czymś przegryziesz. Ogórek czy ananas?"

"Ja po pierwszym nie zakąszam." odparł z urazą Jared, po czym wysączył resztkę drinka z kieliszka i odstawił go na najbliższy stolik. "Boże, Jen. Nie myślałem, że to się tak potoczy. Jak ja mam wyjechać teraz? A mieszkanie? A moja praca?"

Jensen ponownie położył mu dłoń na nerkach, tym razem zataczając nią pocieszające, rozluźniające kręgi.

"To jest twoja praca, Padalcu." wymamrotał Ackles, najwyraźniej testując możliwości hipnotyczne swojego niskiego, konspiracyjnego głosu. "Jesteś aktorem, Jay. Aktorzy czasami wyjeżdżają, żeby uczestniczyć w różnych projektach. Twoje mieszkanie puści się w obieg, moje się zostawi, żebyś w razie co miał gdzie spać na forsie, którą zarobisz."

Ok, ok. Niby wiedział, że Jensen ma rację. Niby wiedział, że to nic niezwykłego w tej branży, podróżować i przenosić się z miejsca na miejsce. Niby nie miał tutaj nic do zostawiania, swoje psy, Sadie i Harley`a zostawił w San Antonio, w Teksasie, bo u mamy przynajmniej mogły się spokojnie wybiegać i nie siedziały cały dzień w zamknięciu. A jednak było w tej zmianie coś niepokojącego. Nie był przygotowany na udział w tak dużym projekcie, dobrze opłacanym, ale również bardzo wymagającym. Żeby chociaż miał jakąś małą próbę, żeby chociaż zagrał wcześniej w serialu dla młodzieży, najlepiej jakiegoś młokosa, nie golącego się jeszcze, pierwszego chłopaka córki głównej bohaterki. Tak na rozgrzewkę, tak dla wprawy...

Dłoń Jensena zatrzymała się Jaredowi na lewej nerce i boleśnie uszczypnęła.

"Przestań panikować, Jared, bo cię w tyłek zaraz kopnę." wysyczał Ackles, wciąż uśmiechając się do przechodzących koło nich współpracowników ekipy oświetleniowej. "Masz farta, że się na tą farsę zgodziłem. Pojedziesz do Kanady i zagrasz. Bądź mężczyzną. I aktorem. I przestań spazmować. Będę tam z tobą w Vancouver i dopilnuję, żeby żaden zły gejowaty niedźwiedź cię nie porwał, Calineczko."

Jared spojrzał na Jensena, z wysokości swoich dwóch metrów, a potem zaczął się śmiać. Długo i głośno, i owszem, przeklęty Ackles, metrXXX, miał rację. Czego było się tutaj bać? Przecież to właśnie był ten wymarzony, wyśniony początek w branży, pierwsza poważna rola drugoplanowa, z dużą gażą, kontraktem i cholera jasna psia krew, ubezpieczeniem zdrowotnym! Kogo obchodziło jakieś obskurne mieszkanie, kogo obchodziła praca w używanych samochodach. Świat stał przed Jaredem Tristanem Padaleckim otworem! Może nawet po tym filmie będzie mógł zakupić sobie swój własny dom i sprowadzić do niego swoje psiaki! Mama i tak przechowywała je już dość długo.

Jensen pokiwał z aprobatą głową, upychając sobie w usta ananasa i popijając go tequilą. Jared uśmiechnął się do niego, ocierając kąciki oczu z łez i kradnąc Acklesowi z talerzyka nadziewaną oliwkę. To wszystko było potężnie popieprzone i przerażające.

"Jedz, mój chłopcze. Jedz i już więcej nie pij, bo prowadzisz." sarknął Jensen zza ananasa. "Kanada czeka."

Opuścili bankiet dopiero wtedy, gdy Roland zdecydował, że na niego czas, a oni nie mogli już zmieścić w sobie więcej darmowych krewetek. Jensen zasypiał na siedząco, kiwając się na siedzeniu obok kierowcy, cały miękki, ciężki i senny. Jared zerkał na niego, gdy stawali na światłach, i myślał sobie, że ma niesamowite szczęście, że spotkał kogoś tak odpornego na jego ataki paniki, a przy okazji tak inspirującego i zdeterminowanego.

"Jedź szybciej, Jay. Zasypiam..." wymamrotał Jensen, wzdychając i wpierając się mocniej w fotel. "Mhhh... długi dzień dziś miałem..."

Jared prychnął życzliwie, po czym zarzucił Acklesowi na ramiona swoją kurtkę. Jensen natychmiast zaanektował przykrycie, wtykając nos pod kołnierz zamszowej marynarki. Stylowo znoszonej, upierał się zawsze Jared, na co Jensen zawsze dopowiadał, że lumpiarskiej.

"Same długie dni ostatnio masz, Jen." powiedział cicho Jared, zmieniając biegi i dodając gazu. "Żebyśmy tylko zdążyli jutro zorganizować ScrabblePiątek, zanim zwiniemy żagle."

Jensen zasnął i nie odpowiedział. Jared słuchał pochrapywania przyjaciela, dobiegającego spod jego własnej kurtki, i poczuł się nagle nietypowo pewny siebie. Poradzi sobie spokojnie z gejowskimi scenami, z długiem wdzięczności u Acklesa, z pobytem w Kanadzie, stresem i generalnie z wszystkim, cokolwiek tam na niego czeka.

Światła latarni ulicznych mknęły za szybami samochodu, rozmazane i oślepiające. Mroczne uliczki, krzywe chodniki, natłok znaków drogowych i spóźniające się sygnały świetlne. A nad tym wszystkim ogromne, szklane wieżowce ludzi, którzy mieli nieco inne marzenia niż aktorzy, ale równie efektywnie do nich dążyli. Jared na początku nienawidził L.A, ale potem, gdy już obśmiał, opłakał i opił porażki i upokorzenia, zadecydował, że nawet lubi to miasto. Szare i brudne w niektórych częściach, w innych wspaniałe, lśniące, srebrzyste, lekkie. Tutaj czuło się, że albo wszystko, albo nic. Z jednej strony było to stresujące, a z drugiej wspaniale wyzwalające.

Jensen obudził się, gdy Jared już parkował przed jego kamienicą. Zamrugał, potarł twarz dłonią, po czym mrużąc oczy, przyjrzał się uważnie Padaleckiemu.

"Boszzz... wyglądasz jak nieszczęście. Chcesz zostać na noc? Nie prowadź już dzisiaj, ok? Zostań u mnie i odeśpij."

Jared wzruszył ramionami i zgasił silnik. Prawda, czuł się niewyraźnie, wyprany z emocji, wyzuty z sił przez napięcie zarówno fizyczne, jak i psychiczne. Od kiedy otrzymał rolę, pracował na dwóch frontach, w firmie, i na siłowni, gdzie wypacał wszystkie pączki, pożerane podczas sprzedaży używane auta. W końcu trzeba było trzymać linię i kaloryferek na brzuchu.

Jensen mocował się przez chwilę z zamkiem do drzwi, po czym otworzył wreszcie, i wpuścił Jareda przodem, uśmiechając się smętnie.

"Piwo i wędzona szynka w lodówce, w bieliźniarce podkoszulka i gatki od dresu. Biorę prysznic pierwszy i nie ma do tego wyroku odwołań." z tymi słowami Jensen rzucił w Jareda jego zamszową kurtką i trzasnął drzwiami od łazienki.

Jared wyjął sobie z szafki strój nocny, który tak wspaniałomyślnie zaoferował mu przyjaciel, po czym zapadł się w opiekuńczy uścisk kanapy. Pokój, robiący za salon, był usiany papierami, umowami, spisami i listami, i generalnie wyglądał, jakby przeszedł przez niego tajfun. Tak, Ackles jak się za coś brał, to całym sercem.

Jensen błyskawicznie wziął prysznic, po czym, owinięty w niebieski szlafrok frotte, przemknął do sypialni, bąkając jakieś niewyraźne "dobranoc". Jared wtoczył się do łazienki, wdychając głęboko zapach miętowego płynu pod prysznic i czegoś słodkiego. Prawdopodobnie kremu. Jensen i jego piękna facjata, he he.

Jared umył się w tempie umierającego żółwia, ledwie mieszcząc się w niewielkiej kabinie prysznicowej z obluzowanymi drzwiczkami i bardzo niskim ciśnieniem w szlauchu. Z niejakim trudem ubrał się w zaimprowizowaną piżamę, prawie wywracając łokciami szafeczki z kosmetykami i detergentami. Był za duży na takie metraże, a jednak czuł się tutaj przytulnie i komfortowo. Wszystko pachniało wodą po goleniu Jensena i świeżo zrobionym praniem, obecnością kogoś drugiego. Jared, od kiedy przyjechał do L.A., raczej zamieszkiwał sam. Chrzanić wykręty, Jared mieszkał sam, ponieważ nie spotkał nikogo, z kim chciałby dzielić swoją maleńką klitkę, i serio, raczej nikt nie zgodziłby się na pomieszkiwanie w niej nawet czasowo.

Gdy Jared wyszedł z łazienki, w całym mieszkaniu było już ciemno, tylko jedna, pojedyncza lampka nocna oświetlała blado kanapę. Jensen rozłożył mu na niej koce i poduszkę. Jared westchnął głośno, wciągając w siebie zapach zamieszkanego domu, słaby aromat obiadu, proszku do prania, nowego papieru i książkowego kurzu. Położył się na kanapie i skulił tak, żeby nie wystawały mu z niej stopy. Poduszka nie była świeżo obleczona, była używana i pachniała żelem do włosów Jensena. Jared zasnął, jak kamień.

 

///////////////////

 

 

W tym tygodniu ScrabblePiątek był jednym z najbogatszych, najlepiej zaopatrzonym piątkiem, jaki kiedykolwiek urządził Ackles. A to nie było byle co, bo gdy po raz pierwszy prowadził kamerę w jakimś pilocie serialu, który w końcu nie wystartował, Jensen urządził istną fetę, z truskawkami, szampanem i pieczonymi skrzydełkami kurczaka w ostrym sosie meksykańskim. Teraz jednak zarówno Ackles jak i Padalecki zrzucili się na imprezę. Jared już teraz tęsknił za ScrabblePiątkami.

Chłopaki jednak nie byli w nostalgicznym nastroju, tylko chcieli wiedzieć, czy to prawda, że Jared i Jensen będą brali udział w gejowskim filmie.

"Obserwowałem w sieci. Plotki powiadają, że to niespodzianka tegorocznego sezonu. Film poruszający problematykę gejów, jednocześnie kręcony przez osoby, że się tak wyrażę, bliskie temu środowisku." gardłował Chad, pożerając kolejną porcję klopsików. "Jared będzie grał geja, a ty Ackles? Jak ty się tam wkręciłeś?"

"Talentem, skarbie." odparował Jensen, przysuwając się do Chada i układając usta w kuszący dzióbek. "Niektórzy go mają, niektórzy nie. Nie bądź dla siebie zbyt surowy, słońce."

"Blech! Łojezu! Odsuń się ode mnie z tymi homoerotycznymi ustami, człowieku!" śmiał się Chad, na co Jeff stwierdzał, że żadna praca nie hańbi, a taka nieoficjalna reklama może filmowi tylko wyjść na zdrowie.

"Wszyscy wiemy, jakie żywotne fandomy powstają na kanwie takich oto właśnie historii."

"Albo i bez nich." dopowiedział przytomnie Eric, po czym wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać i rzucać w siebie popkornem. Stare, dwudziestoparoletnie chłopy, jak nastolatki, buszujące pośród piwa i zakąsek. Jared byłby zszokowany, tylko jakoś nie był. W domu Acklesa czas płynął inaczej, zarówno ten liczony godzinami, jak miesiącami i latami.

"Fantazje kobiet spełniacie. Jurni z was chłopcy. Oby tak dalej, dobre pieniądze się na tym kosi."

"Ale Jared nie robi tego dla pieniędzy, tylko dla idei! Prawda, Padalcu?"

"Oj zamknij się, Ackles, bo ci we śnie wydepiluję brwi tak, że fikcja okaże się prawdą!"

"Prawda, prawda. Znacie to powiedzenie egipskie o prawdzie? Dobrze jest znać prawdę i mówić prawdę, ale jeszcze lepiej jest znać prawdę i mówić o palmach!"

To był naprawdę miły ScrabblePiątek. Chłopaki dokazywali i kpili, ale życzliwie i bez zbędnego oceniania, ponieważ co, jak co, ale w tej branży chwytało się każdą okazję bez wybrzydzania. Pili drogie piwo, objadali się cukierkami z wódką i marcepanami, grali w scrabble i mimochodem układali frazy takie jak "seks analny" i "prostata". Jeff ogłosił, że ze względu na rynek, ich film sprzeda się jak świeże bułeczki, Chad dodał, że gejowskie pogłoski są ostatnio bardzo trendy, a Eric, że osobno nie wyglądają na gejów, ale jak stoją razem, to jednak zalatują nieco bi. Jensen trzepnął w ucho Erica, wyśmiał Chada, po czym ułożył scrabblami określenie "dupki żołędne."

To był miły wieczór, a gdy chłopaki już się wynieśli, Jared nie zdziwił się, gdy w całkiem naturalny sposób wylądował na kanapie Acklesa. Jensen krzątał w kuchni, wkładał do zlewu naczynia, brzęcząc talerzykami, chrobocząc zapałkami i generalnie generując sobą domowe odgłosy wszelkiej maści. Jared wetknął w usta ostatnią, osamotnioną na talerzu ciągutkę, popatrzył na źle umalowany, odrobinę skośny sufit, i pomyślał, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

W końcu nigdy nie był w Kanadzie i ciekawie będzie ją zobaczyć.

"Weź koc. Jutro masz dużo zmywania." mruknął Jensen, po czym kopnął Jareda w łydkę i przeszedł, jak gdyby nigdy nic, do swojej sypialni. "Dobranoc, Padalcu."

"Dobranoc, Ackles."

 

////////////

 

Wyprawa do Vancouver okazała się nie taka straszna, jak przewidywano. Samolot, pierwsza klasa, darmowe drinki i słodycze. Jared uśmiechał się szeroko, a Jensen przysypiał, wyczerpany ostatnimi przygotowaniami do przenosin ekipy do innego kraju. Wizy, pieniądze, umowy. Roland powoli zaczynał się uzależniać od obecności Acklesa, który twardą ręką trzymał wszystko i pilnował, żeby to wszystko szło w dobrym kierunku.

Rzeczy nie do pokonania, które wydawały się piętrzyć przed Jaredem, nagle traciły zęby. Być może stało się tak za sprawą listy spraw do załatwienia, którą sporządził mu Jensen, a być może było to zwykłe szczęście nowicjusza. Mieszkanie Jareda zostało niemal natychmiast wynajęte i nie musiał w związku z tym płacić nadprogramowej kaucji. Kierownik w jego firmie pożegnał go wylewnie, zapewniając, że praca będzie na niego czekała. Jared mieszkał już w L.A. wystarczająco długo, żeby rozpoznać kłamstwo, więc tylko uśmiechnął się, podziękował i bez żalu pożegnał miejsce, w którym od dobrych kilku miesięcy nabawiał się traum. Swoją jedyną, żywą roślinkę oddał sąsiadce, chłopakom ze ScrabblePiątku opchnął darmo przyzwoite, podwójne łóżko i całkiem nową komodę. Resztę sprzętów wystawił na śmietnik, skąd zniknęły w rekordowym tempie dwóch godzin. Tak, istnieli ludzie, którzy w piramidzie pokarmowej L.A. znajdowali się niżej niż początkujący aktorzy.

Jared cały swój dobytek spakował w dwie, ogromne walizy, jeden plecak ze stelażem, i był gotów. Na lotnisko odwiózł go Jeff, jego własnym, małym volvo, które Padalecki przekazał mu w dzierżawę. Jensen już na nich czekał, wypucowany, wyprasowany i gotowy do podjęcia nowych wyzwań.

Pożegnali się z Jeffem krótko. Jared z melancholią zerkał na swój samochodzik, gdy Jensen prowadził go silną ręką w kierunku odpraw celnych.

"Tylko mi tutaj się nie popłacz za starym gratem." fuknął Ackles, z energią ciągnąc wielką walizę na kółeczkach. "I siadam przy oknie. Lubię oglądać start."

W Vancouver było zimno. To była pierwsza impresja Jareda odnośnie nowego miejsca wykonywania zawodu. Ciemno i zimno. Zimniej niż mu mówili. Oczywiście przybył do krainy śniegu przygotowany, zapakował się w puchową kurtkę z ogromnym kapturem, grube rękawice i antypoślizgowe boty, ale nic nie przygotowało go na szczypiący mróz, wciskający się w każdą szparę ubrania. Jensen śmiał się tylko i raźnie ciągnął swoje bagaże w kierunku postoju taksówek, najwyraźniej za nic sobie mając zacinający śnieg i chłoszczący wiatr.

Do hotelu przybyli późnym popołudniem. Za oknami panował już gęsty mrok i Jared nie mógł stwierdzić, czy za oknem faktycznie jest jakieś miasto, czy wywieziono ich do zamarzniętej, opustoszałej głuszy, i zostawiono na pożarcie łosiom. Jensen nie komentował ani pogody, ani zakwaterowania, ale nie był do końca zadowolony, gdy okazało się, że dostał podwójny pokój, połączony z apartamentem Jareda.

"Raz mi zachrap, Padalec, a uduszę cię we śnie, ty mój gejowaty kochanku." Ackles westchnął ciężko i zasiadł się w fotelu, przerzucając beznadziejnie ramiona przez poręcze. "Jutro zaczynają się zdjęcia. W końcu będziesz mógł trochę popracować, leniwcu. Do tej pory tylko ja tyrałem jak koń pociągowy."

Jared pokazał Jensenowi środkowy palec i rzucił w niego pustą paczką po orzeszkach.

Rozpakowywali się dobry tydzień później, ponieważ gdy zaczęto kręcić materiał, Jensen był zajęty, a Jared był zajęty jeszcze bardziej. Na planie, który raz po raz ktoś odśnieżał, kręciło się mnóstwo pokrzykujących, gadających przez komórki ludzi, tragarzy i serwujących jedzenie kelnerów, a nad tym wszystkim unosił się przerażający duch Rolanda. Keptford przeszedł dramatyczną przemianę, ze spokojnego faceta o lisich oczkach, do sarkającego, plującego ironią, wymagającego tyrana, z tubą w dłoni i kablami od mediów mobilnych na uszach. Ludzie powiadali, że reżyser nie rozstawał się ze swoją komórką nigdy i nikt nie widział go bez owego szatańskiego wynalazku. Jared obserwował z przerażeniem graniczącym z fascynacją, jak Roland synchronizuje działania masy ludzkiej, którą z taką łatwością przetransportował z L.A. Ta machina była daleko bardziej skomplikowana, niż serial czy reklamówka, kręcona w pośpiechu i małym nakładem pieniężnym. Tutaj było wszystko, od scenarzystów i ich rekwizytów, przez kaskaderów, oświetleniowców ze swoimi własnymi, ogromnymi namiotami, robiącymi za studia, dźwiękowcy w specjalnych kabinkach, z których Jensen śmiał się, że wglądają jak przystosowane do mrozów toytoye.

Z początku Jared był nieco przytłoczony tym całym kołowrotem, ale z czasem doszedł do siebie i znalazł sobie miejsce. Jego mama zawsze powtarzała, że jej syn szybko się przystosowuje do miejsc, w których dają mu regularnie jeść, i coś w tym było. Jensen, który źle znosił wczesne pobudki o szóstej rano, kiedy świat pogrążony w nocnej ciemności, ledwie majaczył za oknami, nie podzielał tego entuzjazmu.

"Trzeba mieć twoje ADHD, żeby brykać o takich nieludzkich porach." mówił Jensen, przycupnięty przy samowarze z kawą, skrzywiony i nieszczęśliwy. Jared śmiał się tylko i w zabawie zaciągał mu kaptur na głowę.

"Nie narzekaj. Chcesz, to znajdziemy sobie jakieś mieszkanko, wynajmiemy, i będziesz miał swoją własną kuchnię ze swoją własną maszynką do kawy. Co ty na to?"

Ekipa podśmiewała się pod nosami, makijażystki piszczały i cichcem robiły im zdjęcia komórkami, a Roland, w przypływie dobroci, oznajmiał, że da Acklesowi dzień wolny, żeby się nim jego czuły chłopak mógł zająć. Karawana jechała dalej, i tylko Jensen wciąż tężał i sztywniał, ilekroć Jared podczas przerwy w kręceniu objął go ramieniem przez plecy.

Granie w filmie nie było dużo trudniejsze, niż granie geja. Jareda i Jensena otaczała zewsząd życzliwość, przyjazne zamiary oraz kobiety, które głośno wyrażały swoją aprobatę, a po cichu wymieniały się zdjęciami Acklesa. Było miło, nikt nie wymagał od Jareda niczego więcej niż paru uścisków z Jenem i wspólnych lunchów. Kwatery i tak mieli wspólne, więc ludzie z góry przyjęli, że ich ulubiona gejowska para migdali się spokojnie w hotelu, aby podczas pracy utrzymać pełny profesjonalizm. Nikt nie wyprowadzał ich z błędu.

Jared lubił pracować. Granie było wspaniałe, i chociaż po całym dniu był zmęczony jak pies, wciąż miał chęć na więcej. Fantastycznie było robić to, co się kocha i dostawać za to pieniądze, nawet, jeżeli trzeba było czasami wstawać skoro świt i spędzać na planie całe noce. Nie raz Jared musiał spać w małej, przytulnej kanciapie na kółkach, ponieważ było późno a on był tak zmęczony, że nie miał siły zadzwonić po taksówkę.

 

Gdzie moja złotodajna gąska? Gdzie jesteś, Padalec? pytał wtedy smsem Jensen.

 

W przyczepce. Śpię.

 

Gdy odpowiadał Jensenowi, zawsze się uśmiechał, ponieważ zawsze miał przed oczami także uśmiechniętą, zmęczoną gębę przyjaciela, jego kurze łapki przy oczach, jego posmarowane grubo maścią ochronną usta.

 

Szczęśliwy? pytał wtedy smsem Jensen, a Jared odpowiadał tak jak zawsze

 

Bardzo szczęśliwy. Jutro rano będę miał dla ciebie przygotowaną gorącą kawkę. Taki szczęśliwy.

 

Kawa była dla Jensena z rana conditio sine qua non. Trzeba mu jej było dostarczyć i to szybko, oczekiwanie w kolejce przy samowarach nie wchodziło w grę. Ackles, jeżeli chciał, był o wiele bardziej przerażający niż Roland. Zwłaszcza, jeżeli pozbawiono go jego porannej dawki kofeiny Jensen faktycznie pracował w nieco innych godzinach niż aktorzy, ale tak jak obiecał Keptford, pozwolono mu prowadzić drugi unit kamer. Cenne doświadczenie, wspaniale nakręcony materiał, Ackles chodził nakręcony jak króliczek i tylko łykał kolejne kubki kawy. Trochę schudł, zauważył z niepokojem Jared, i zaczął do porannej kawki Jensena dokładać także niezbywalną, wysokotłustą, maślaną bułę.

"Ja, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie Padalec, nie zażeram się czekoladą, jak jestem zestresowany. Dlatego wciąż mieszczę się w jeansy sprzed czterech lat." mawiał Ackles, i zaprzeczając swoim słowom, wgryzał się z wilczym apetytem w bułkę. "Hm. Hm. Dobre to."

Jared wzruszał ramionami i naciągał kaptur polarowej bluzy głębiej na uszy.

"Chyba jednak powinniśmy wynająć tutaj mieszkanie. Trzy miesiące to długo, a ja mam już dość tego bezdusznego hotelu."

Tutaj z kolei Jensen wzruszył ramionami, a potem wystosował odpowiednią petycję, porozmawiał z kim trzeba, i trzy dni później mogli się już przenieść do nowego, pięciopokojowego apartamentu z kuchnią, i ogromną, królewską łazienką. Wszystko z budżetu filmowego. Jared szeroko otwartymi oczyma patrzył, jak Jensen wtacza na piętro ich bagaże, jak otwiera okna, żeby przewietrzyć, jak włącza ogrzewanie i nastawia wodę na herbatę.

"Zaczynam się ciebie bać, Ackles."

"Dopiero teraz, Padalcu?"

I tak po dwóch tygodniach w hotelu Padalecki zakupił na spółkę z Acklesem pierwszy, własny, "dorosły" apartament.

Mieszkanie z Jensenem było przyjemne i mało uciążliwe. Obaj wstawali o podobnych porach, obaj jedli na śniadanie płatki z mlekiem, żeby potem dożywić się stołówkowym jedzeniem na planie, obaj lubili nocą oglądać Stargate, gdy dopadła ich bezsenność. Mieszkanie było o wiele bardziej przytulne i lepiej umeblowane niż hotel, i Jared ani się obejrzał, jak zaczął się w nim zagnieżdżać. Zaczęło się od nowej półki na przybory do golenia w łazience, a skończyło się na wyciskarce do soku i maszynce do kawy w kuchni. Jensen uśmiechał się i nie mówił nic.

Jared, pierwsze co zrobił, gdy przeprowadzili się do nowego mieszkania, to zadzwonił do mamy. Nie kontaktował się z rodziną przez ostatnie dni, nie chcąc nic zapeszyć, ale teraz wszystko było już bardziej niż pewne. Mama ucieszyła się z telefonu od syna i obiecała, że przyjedzie za tydzień i przywiezie mu psiaki.

Jensen nie zareagował, gdy Jared ogłosił mu, że jego rodzicielka wpadnie na wizytę kontrolną. Tylko wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do mozolnego instalowania maszynki do kawy, która, jakkolwiek nowoczesna i lśniąca, była cholernie ciężka do podłączenia.

"Za to umie robić pięć rodzajów kawy." Jared poruszył sugestywnie brwiami, a Jensen fuknął i uderzył wściekle nieszczęsne urządzenie kantem dłoni.

Mama nie przyjechała po tygodniu, ale po dwóch tygodniach, a przyczyna opóźnienia ujawniła się, gdy tylko pani Padalecki weszła do salonu i otworzyła swoje torby podróżne. Psy tańczyły dookoła Jareda, oszalałe z radości, depcząc i tratując paczki, paczuszki, wiązadełka, i nijak nie dając się uspokoić.

Ilość jedzenia, którą mama przywiozła, starczyłaby spokojnie, żeby wyżywić połowę Vancouver. To jednak nie było niczym niezwykłym, ponieważ Sherri Padalecki zawsze, gdy nadciągała odwiedzić swoje dziecko, targała ze sobą tony przetworów domowych, słoików z gulaszami, bigosami i pierogami. Najciekawsze nie było jednak ani jedzenie, ani jego porażająca ilość. Jared patrzył zmieszany, jak jego rodzicielka rozpakowuje paczki kalesonów, bawełnianych majtek i grubych, flanelowych koszul.

"Nie trzeba było, mama!"

"Ależ trzeba! Tu istna Syberia jest, kochanie! Nie możesz się przeziębić, zwłaszcza teraz, jak dostałeś taką dużą rolę!"

Jensen głaskał psy, podśmiewał się z Jareda i dobrodusznie kpił ze szczerej, flanelowej rodziny Padaleckich. W każdym razie, dopóki nie okazało się, że część kalesonów i ciepłych gatek przeznaczona jest dla niego. Ackles nie był w stanie powiedzieć "nie" mamie, tak jak większość osobników męskich, gdy miała z nią do czynienia, więc tylko podziękował z kwaśną, boleściwą miną.

"Awwww, Jen." śmiał się Jared, napychając usta gulaszem. "Przecież tobie tak ładnie w starej, dobrej, kraciastej flaneli."

Jensen zrobił zabawną minę, po czym stanął w pozie pracownika fizycznego, ocierającego pot z czoła rąbkiem wielce stylowej, wielce amerykańskiej koszuli. Wyglądał jak zadowolony, szczęśliwy, nieco zbyt spojony kofeiną, apetyczny mężczyzna. Jared wolał się nie zastanawiać, dlaczego akurat przymiotnik "apetyczny" tak bardzo pasował do obżartego domowym jadłem, zarumienionego Acklesa. Mama nic nie mówiła, tylko kiwała głową i dokrawała więcej szarlotki.

Jensen, przy spotkaniu pani Padalecki, zmienił się ze zgryźliwego, humorzastego pracoholika, w dobrze wychowanego, grzecznego gentlemana i kurcze, jego twarz była do tej roli idealna. Mama poleciła Acklesowi, żeby pilnował jej pociechy, i jakkolwiek była nieco zdziwiona, że Jared zakupił dom do spółki z kolegą z pracy, ogólnie była bardzo przychylna temu układowi.

"Nie znosi mieszkać sam. Nigdy nie znosił." mówiła mama z rozczuleniem i głaskała zawstydzonego Jareda po czerwonym jak burak policzku. "Nawet jak poszedł na studia i wyjechał, musiał wziąć pokój dwuosobowy i mieć współlokatora, inaczej nie dawał rady. Nie mógł spać i zarastał górami brudnych skarpet."

"W L.A Jay mieszkał sam." wtrącił Jensen poważnie, ale oczy mu się śmiały. "Radził sobie jakoś, ale chyba faktycznie jest mu lepiej z współlokatorem, wierzącym w magiczną moc kosza na brudy."

Jared przewrócił oczyma i rzucił w Acklesa bawełnianymi gaciami.

Nie myślał, że aż tak stęsknił się za swoimi zwierzakami, a jednak. Nie mógł się od nich odlepić, wciąż je głaskał i dokarmiał ukradkiem niezdrowymi dla czworonogów kąskami. Psy wariowały ze szczęścia, ryły tunele w śniegu na tyłach domu i z miejsca inkorporowały Jensena w swoją przestrzeń osobistą.

"Jako kolejnego członka klanu Padaleckich." wyzłośliwiał się Jared, a Jensen rzucał w niego śnieżnymi kulkami, za którymi, szczekając szaleńczo, biegał Harley. Jared śmiał się widząc przemiany wewnętrzne Jensena. Ackles najpierw odnosił się do psów z rezerwą, potem trochę żywiej reagował na ich zabawowe zaczepki, aby na koniec bawić się z nimi na całego, rzucać piłeczki i drapać za uszami.

Jeżeli mama coś tam doczytała o gejowskim związku jej syna, nie podnosiła tematu. Może była zbyt zachwycona pierwszym, własnym domem Jareda, a może nie chciała mu psuć humoru, teraz, gdy właśnie zaczął realizować swoje marzenia. Jared odkrył, że nie wie, co miałby powiedzieć, gdyby okazało się, że jego rodzina uwierzyła plotkom na temat jego orientacji seksualnej. To byłoby bardzo krępujące i całe kłamstwo wydałoby się jak nic. Jared już widział zawiedzone twarze swojej familii, już słyszał wyrzuty, szepty.

Mama wyjechała po dwóch dniach, żegnając się wylewnie zarówno z Jaredem, jak i Jensenem. Ackles posyłał Padaleckiemu dziwne, nieczytelne spojrzenia, gdy wsiadł z rodzicielką do taksówki. Także nic nie powiedział. Jared był wdzięczny.

 

///////////

 

Prawdziwy kołowrót zaczął się miesiąc później, bieg, żeby zdążyć ze wszystkim na czas, dogrywanie brakujących scen, modyfikowanie scenariusza, powtarzanie po kilka razy tych samych zdjęć, ponieważ ktoś nie mógł się dobudzić w te zimne, polarne, kanadyjskie noce. Jensen jadł już dwie bułki maślane do swojej porannej kawki, a mimo to chudł w oczach, cały zalatany, napięty i wiecznie w pośpiechu. Dobrze, że ekipa filmowa okazała się równymi ludźmi, i co jakiś czas strajkowała i głośno domagała się od Rolanda dnia wolnego.

"W końcu, nie wszyscy jesteśmy tutaj emerytami." wtrącał niewinnie Jared, spoglądając znacząco na Jensena i powodując falę śmiechu przeponowego pośród makijażystek i aktorów, którzy właśnie miały wziąć udział w scenach.

Ackles trzepnął go ciężkim, twardym rulonem papierów w kark i ukradł mu przez ramię resztę czekolady mlecznej. Jared zaprotestował miaukliwie, co zmotywowało ludzi do jeszcze głośniejszego śmiechu.

Dni wolne sprowadzały się do tego, że spali do późnych godzin popołudniowych, a potem szli na imprezę z ludźmi z ekipy, z którymi zdążyli się już bliżej poznać i zakolegować. Jared miał w swoim otoczeniu więcej aktorów, uroczych makijażystek, specjalistek od kostiumów, a Jensen znał więcej montażystów, kamerzystów i oświetleniowców. Obie grupy uzupełniały się wspaniale, i obie dopingowały Jareda i Jensena w ich małym, gejowskim romansie. Czasami dziennikarze z Vancouver podchodzili do nich i zadawali pytania, a oni na nie odpowiadali, ze stuwatowymi uśmiechami i wystającym im zza kołnierzy sekretem, którego nie mogli wyjawić.

Pewnego wieczoru Jared przyszedł do domu tak skonany, że ledwie się trzymał na nogach. Jensen wrócił trzy godziny wcześniej od niego, wspominając coś o zmianach w scenariuszu i mozolnie idących pracach na stole monterskim. Jared zdjął w przedpokoju kurtkę, rzucił byle jak czapkę i szalik, bo czym ruszył w kierunku kuchni.

Zanim zdążył położyć dłoń na klamce, Jensen wyskoczył jak diabeł z pudełka i wyciągnął w jego kierunku oskarżycielskiego palca.

"Ty! Buty zdejmuj! Nie będziesz mi zaświniał dopiero co umytego linoleum!"

Jared oparł się o ścianę, zwiesił beznadziejnie głowę, po czym skopał sobie z nóg boty. Powolnymi krokami dotoczył się do kuchni, czując na sobie palący wzrok Jensena.

"Co jest?"

"Nic."

Jared usiadł ciężko przy stole i oparł głowę na rękach. To był długi, męczący dzień. Robert miał kilka kluczowych scen, dojmujących, wymagających wczucia się w sytuację kogoś doprowadzonego do krańca wytrzymałości. Jared wciąż nie mógł się po tych sekwencjach uspokoić. Coś się działo z jego oddechem, z jego brzuchem i płucami. Słowa Roberta wyskakiwały mu w umyśle znienacka, jak komentarze do rzeczywistości, kąśliwe, cyniczne, rozpaczliwe. Nie mógł się oderwać od swojej roli, chyba zaczynał odczuwać pierwszy, poważniejszy stres, związany z pracą aktora.

Jensen obserwował go z cieni, niezauważalnie lawirując pomiędzy stołem a kuchenką. Jareda wyrwał z ponurych myśli wspaniały zapach zupy gaspacho, która parowała sobie radośnie z postawionego przed nim talerza. Spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na Acklesa, ale ten tylko przewrócił oczyma i wziął łyka herbatki ziołowej, którą sączył, opierając się nonszalancko o kuchenne szafki.

"Dziękuję. Nie wiem, co powiedzieć, kochanie." zaszczebiotał Jared, trzepocząc rzęsami, na co Jensen siorbnął głośno herbaty.

"Jak nie wiesz, co powiedzieć, to powiedz, czemu nie możesz się uspokoić po dzisiejszych zdjęciach."

Przez długą chwilę w kuchni panowała dzwoniąca, szarpiąca nerwy cisza. Jensen spokojnie popijał herbatę a Jared zawzięcie ładował sobie w usta łyżki pełne gaspacho i zagryzał chlebem czosnkowym. Gdy skończył, przełknął i wytarł usta rękawem, spojrzał wyzywająco na Acklesa.

"Muszę cię pocałować, Jen."

Jensen puścił herbatę nosem i zaczął prychać i krztusić się, nieomal upuszczając kubek. Jared wstał szybko, przechwycił naczynie, i poklepał Acklesa po plecach, nakazując mu podnieść ręce do góry. Jensen kichał, kaszlał i charczał, ale w końcu ręce podniósł, a po paru minutach zaczął nawet normalnie oddychać.

"Już dobrze?"

Jensen spojrzał na Jareda złym zezem, a Padalecki, ceniąc sobie swoją skórę, natychmiast cofnął dłonie. Ackles wręcz parował gniewem, dezaprobatą i destrukcyjną chęcią wysadzania murowanych fundamentów. Lepiej było nie drażnić już i tak wściekłych lwów.

"Możesz powtórzyć. Bo zdawało mi się, że bredzisz coś o całowaniu mnie." wypluł z siebie Ackles, robiąc głęboki wdech nosem i wypuszczając powietrze ustami. "Ale na pewno się przesłyszałem, bo nie jestem gejem i ty też nie jesteś gejem, chociaż rozumiem, że mogło ci się ostatnio nieco w główce namieszać."

Jared wyciągnął do Jensena ręce, ale znowu cofnął się jak niepyszny, widząc minę przyjaciela. Chyba już gorzej być nie mogło, więc lepiej wytoczać działa póki czas.

"Potrzebuję poćwiczyć całowanie z facetem, Jen. Za dwa dni mamy tą sekwencję z Rolandem i nie wiem, jak dam sobie radę."

Mówił szybko i pewnie, a jednak Jensen zrozumiał go od razu i od razu przyjął postawę krytykującą, odrzucającą i gniewną. W jego napiętych ramionach, skrzywionych ustach i porażająco zielonych oczach nie można było dopatrzyć nawet krztyny poparcia. Jared nie mógł go o to winić, Ackles stawiał sprawę jasno od samego początku. Nie był gejem, nie chciał się w nic mieszać, a już broń boże czegoś próbować.

"Nie." odpowiedział kamiennym głosem Jensen, prostując się i poprawiając sobie zrolowany na piersi sweter. "Nie ma mowy."

Jared poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim desperacja i zaraz, rozregulowany, zmęczony i rozchwiany, zacznie ryczeć.

"Jensen Ross Ackles! Musisz mi pomóc! Ten jeden, jedyny raz!!!"

Jared miał świadomość, że Jensen pomagał mu więcej niż raz, ale nie o szczegóły tutaj chodziło. Ackles, słysząc błagalne, zdesperowane tony, w które uderzał Padalecki, tylko żachnął się jadowicie.

"Tylko czemu mam tobie pomagać, Jay? Sam się w to wpakowałeś. Twierdziłeś, że dasz sobie radę."

"Ale się przeliczyłem! Proszę, proszę, prooooszęęęę!" Jared zaczął się teatralnie czepiać rękawów swetra Jensena, rozciągając je nieelegancko. "Zrób to dla mnie. Tylko jeden, mały pocałunek!"

"To nie jest dobry pomysł. To naprawdę nie jest dobry pomysł." pokręcił głową Ackles, ale Jared już wyczuł pęknięcie w jego obronie, i postanowił zaatakować od strony ambicji i pracy.

"To tylko pocałunek! Jensen, nie dramatyzuj! Przecież też jesteś aktorem."

Ackles ściągnął usta w surową, wściekłą kreskę.

"Nie bierz mnie tutaj pod włos, Padalec. I nie znaczy nie, powiedziałem." Jensen wyprostował się i przeciągnął się, aż chrupnęły kości. "Słuchaj, rozumiem, że jesteś zmęczony, sfrustrowany i tak dalej. Ale tym razem cię nie uratuję. Mogę co najwyżej iść z tobą do klubu. Chcesz się podchmielić, żeby było lepiej?"

Jared spiekł raka, pod ciężkim, niewesołym spojrzeniem trawiastych ślepiów Acklesa. Skinął głową, nie mogąc znaleźć w sobie energii do skonstruowania koherentnego zdania. Jensen zaśmiał się sztywno, po czym umknął do przedpokoju i zaczął się ubierać. Jared podążył za nim, powłócząc nogami.

Wyszli razem, ramię w ramię, prosto w samo serce lodowatej, wietrznej śnieżycy. Taksówka już na nich czekała.

 

//////////////////

 

W klubie było duszno, parno i śmierdziało rozlanym piwem. Znaleźli wolny stolik w ustronnym miejscu, w kącie obok okien, i od razu zaczęli pić. Najpierw powoli, potem coraz szybciej, zagryzając ogórkami i ananasami. Gadali o niczym, o szczepieniach ochronnych Sadie, o złamanym pazurze Harley`a, o nowym koncepcie estetycznym w dwóch finałowych scenach, który niedawno objawił Roland.

Po piątym piwie Jensen ogłosił wyrok, na który Jared czekał.

"Dobra. Jeden pocałunek. I oczekuj srogiej zemsty. Zrobimy to w domu i nakręcimy kamerą."

Uśmiech Jareda zastygł mu na twarzy. Sroga zemsta miała być sfilmowana?

"Nakręcimy? Po co?"

Jensen spojrzał na niego wzrokiem płatnego zabójcy na dwie sekundy przed wykonaniem zlecenia.

"Jak mamy nad tym popracować, to zrobimy to porządnie." uciął krótko a jego twarz stała się przepełnioną dezaprobatą maską profesjonalisty. "Nakręcimy materiał, obejrzysz sobie, co jak wygląda, będziesz wiedział, jak poprawić błędy. A potem nigdy więcej nie poruszymy tego tematu."

"Dziękuję. Serio, Jen, jesteś najlepszym przyjacielem, jakiego sobie mogłem wyśnić!"

Jared wyciągnął ramiona, żeby złapać Jensena w swój słynny, miażdżący żebra uścisk, ale Ackles niczym węgorz, wywinął mu się zgrabnie.

"Nie unoś się, Padalcu. Robię to, bo ta cała popieprzona chryja z chłopakiem i gejami, pozbawia mnie seksu już od ponad miesiąca." skomentował sucho Jensen, przybierając męczeńską minę i biorąc kolejnego łyka piwa. "Żadna panienka z działu technicznego na mnie nawet nie spojrzy, nic, tylko gej i gej. I to do tego zajęty! Zła sława, a na drugi koniec Vancouver nie chce mi się jechać tylko po to, żeby sobie ulżyć."

"Chcesz sobie pociupciać i dlatego mi pomagasz?" przetłumaczył sobie Jared, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć, że udało mu się namówić Acklesa. Trochę kręciło mu się w głowie, piwo i ogórki dziwnie siedziały w jego żołądku, jakoś krzywo i nie tak.

Jensen oparł twarz na ramionach i zaczął się histerycznie śmiać. Drżały mu dłonie.

"Pociupciać. Rany. Zmień słownictwo, Padalcu."

"No przepraszam, lordzie Byron." Jared upchnął w usta kawałek ogórka i schrupał go energicznie. "To kiedy to zrobimy?"

"Jutro jest sobota? No to jutro. Późnym popołudniem. Muszę się przespać i obmyślić plan zemsty, Padalecki."

Jensen podniósł głowę, złapał plasterek ogórka i wetknął go sobie do ust.

 

 

 

 

End

 

Autor uprasza o komentowanie i reakcje zwrotne, ponieważ wiedza, że ktoś czyta, bardzo wspomaga wena :) Zwłaszcza w te mroźne dni.

 

 

by Homoviator 01/2010


	4. Chapter 4

Obudził się z bólem głowy, który uniemożliwiał mu myślenie, poruszanie się i częściowo oddychanie. Zaklął, zakaszlał, a potem z jękiem obrócił się na drugi bok, akurat, żeby zobaczyć ogromną, wąsatą, psią śnupę, unoszącą się nad pościelami. Sadie wydała z siebie zadowolone burknięcie i polizała go entuzjastycznie po twarzy. Jej ślina była gęsta i pachniała kością wołową.  
"Umh.... Sooo?..."  
Jared rozejrzał się po sypialni, krzywiąc się, ponieważ ruch spotęgował migrenowy, ogłupiający ból, dudniący mu w tyle głowy. Świat powinien odzwierciedlać jego złe samopoczucie, powinien być ciemny, ponury i mroczny, tymczasem wcale tak nie było. Zza zaciągniętych, grubo tkanych zasłon sączyło się jasne, miękkie, południowe słońce. Sadie zapiszczała i wetknęła nos pod poduszkę, zerkając oczekująco i dopraszając się zabawy. Wczorajsze spodnie leżały porzucone przy drzwiach, podobnie jak kalesony i poskręcany jak nieboskie stworzenie, gruby, ciepły, bezkształtny sweter. Jared jakimś cudem musiał po wczorajszych alkoholowych ekscesach wydobyć się z przyodziewków. Kiedy wczoraj wrócili? Czy Jensen zrobił mu jakieś kompromitujące zdjęcia? Czy nadal się gniewa? Która w ogóle jest godzina?  
Pośród zmiętej, pobrudzonej butami pościeli, leżał zegarek. Czerwona, elektroniczna godzina czternasta mrugała obsesyjnie, powodując w głowie Jareda bolesny, miarowy stukot.   
"Wooodyyy..." wycharczał, po czym zacisnął powieki i przyłożył dłonie do twarzy. Jego gęba wydawała się opuchnięta i tkliwa, a z brzucha odezwał się nagle niebezpieczny, podstępny, gulgoczący odgłos. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby Jared zwymiotował w swoim własnym łóżku. Niemal fizycznie czuł na sobie niespokojny wzrok Sadie i Harley`a. Dwie pary ufnych, brązowych ślepiów obserwowały go czujnie. No pięknie, on tutaj umierał, a jego zwierzyna nie przejmowała się niczym, tylko chciała wyjść na spacer.  
Powolnymi ruchami starego, połamanego reumatyzmem człowieka, zwlókł się z łóżka i dotarł do łazienki. Prysznic nie wchodził w grę, Jared czuł, że upadnie i już nie wstanie, więc tylko ochlapał twarz w umywalce. Gdy Jared spojrzał w lustro zobaczył bladą, wyczerpaną gębę z dwudniowym zarostem, podkrążonymi oczyma i spękanymi, podrażnionymi ustami. Kurcze, chyba rozwinął uczulenie na imbir.   
Byle jak przylizał włosy mokrym grzebieniem, umył zęby, po czym ubrał się w grube, polarowe spodnie do biegania. Psy już się wystarczająco wycierpiały, czekając na swojego pana, równie dobrze mógł sobie i im zrobić przyjemność, i wziąć je na długi, daleki spacer. Miał kilka rzeczy do przemyślenia, a myślenie zawsze mu lepiej szło podczas ruchu.  
Zaśnieżona ulica była tak przeraźliwie biała, że Jareda kuły od niej oczy. Szedł jak nakręcona, mechaniczna zabawka, brnąc mozolnie przez zaspy, stawiając bezwolnie krok za krokiem. Skręcił do pobliskiego parku, spuścił psy ze smyczy i usiadł na ławce. Pustka i biel orzeźwiły go trochę, rozjaśniły umysł. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że zdobył się na odwagę i poprosił Acklesa o pomoc. Skaranie boskie z tym całowaniem, graniem w gejowskiej produkcji, z wyeksplikowanymi scenami seksu w kluczowych sekwencjach filmu.   
Jared dobre pół godziny siedział na ławce i obserwował buszujące w śniegu psy. A potem odezwała się mu komórka. Sms od Acklesa.

Wracaj Padalec. Późne śniadanie. Mamy do przećwiczenia scenę.

No tak, przecież sam siebie przecież nie pocałujesz Ackles.

Człowieku małej wiary! Jestem lepszym aktorem od ciebie! Wracaj, Jay, mamy do pogadania. 

 

Jared uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i schował komórkę w kieszeń obszernej, puchatej kurtki. Wstał, otrzepał się ze śniegu i przeciągnął się, aż mu w plecach strzeliło. Może jednak nie będzie to dzień zagłady, tak jak się zapowiadało.  
Gdy wszedł do domu, Ackles dopadł go niemal natychmiast, nie czekając nawet, aż jego wspołlokator zdejmie czapkę.   
"Czemu dopiero teraz przyszło ci do głowy, że nie dasz rady pocałować faceta jako Robert?"  
Jared poczuł, jak robi się czerwony na twarzy, i nie miało to nic wspólnego z kacem gigantem, po wypiciu zbyt dużych ilości piwa imbirowego. Jensen patrzył na niego, wyraźnie oczekując odpowiedzi. Stali w przedpokoju, w swoim własnym, wspólnym domu, psy obwąchiwały im nogawki, a ze strony kuchni napływały zapachy gotowanego jedzenia. Jared miał chęć roześmiać się, zbyć całą sytuację, opowiadając głupi kawał o indyku, po czym umknąć do sypialni i zabarykadować się w niej na następny tydzień. Co byłoby głupie, ponieważ Roland jak nic przyszedłby z dwoma, postawnymi operatorami i siłą wywlókł swojego wiodącego aktora z pieleszy. To była jedna z pierwszych rzeczy, których Jared nauczył się w L.A. Nie igra się z kontraktem.  
Jared odchrząknął, popatrzył na sufit, pogłaskał psy, zdjął boty, kopnął je w kąt, po czym postanowił skonfrontować się z neutralnym, niebezpiecznym spojrzeniem Jensena. Trawiaste ślepia sondowały go, nieruchome i oczekujące. Jared przełknął głośno.  
"Kiedyś w liceum miałem taki epizod. Z chłopakami. Czy raczej z chłopakiem." zaczął powoli, a potem postanowił, że chrzanić delikatność i logikę, musi to z siebie wyrzucić, bo inaczej stanie się coś naprawdę złego. "Jestem pewien, że Roland rozpozna, że kłamię, że to dla mnie coś dziwnego. Nie jestem przyzwyczajony, żeby być tak blisko osobnika tej samej płci. Roland się zorientuje, w końcu to on będzie się tam ze mną całować. A do tego kamery, stres, już wczoraj ledwie dałem radę. Dzieje mi się coś z oddychaniem, jak mam trzy dni z rzędu sekwencje dramatyczne. Po twoim gaspacho było mi trochę lepiej, Jen... Ale kurcze, muszę pocałować Keptforda! I nie mogę się zbłaźnić, bo cała rzecz wyjdzie na jaw! I już nikt nigdy nie zatrudni mnie do żadnej roli w filmie!"  
"W filmie gejowskim." dopowiedział twardo Jensen, ale Jared zabrnął już za daleko, żeby dać się teraz zatrzymać.   
"Tak, w filmie gejowskim. W jakimkolwiek filmie, Jen! Jak na początku dam plamę, jak się rozejdzie echem po prasie, po necie, to będzie koniec. Nie potakuję, ani nie zaprzeczam plotkom o filmie Rolanda, to jest ok, mogę grać na dwa fronty, ale jak okaże się, że kłamię... że jestem tylko kolejnym, małym, nic nie znaczącym, początkującym beztalenciem, które łapie się wszystkiego, żeby tylko dostać rolę... Gdybym był sławny, taka plotka byłaby dla mnie darmową reklamą, ale nie jestem, i to będzie mój koniec!"  
Zamilkł, czując, że znowu ściska go coś w piersi. Oddychać, oddychać. Psy kręciły się nerwowo przy jego kolanach, dotykając mu nosami dłoni, liżąc po nadgarstkach. Jensen wciąż stał przy drzwiach do swojego pokoju, utrzymując spory dystans, jednocześnie wyglądając na zaniepokojonego i gotowego w razie czego skoczyć na ratunek.   
" Chyba nie dostaniesz mi tutaj wylewu?" zapytał niskim, poważnym głosem Ackles, na co Jared zaśmiał się ochryple i wsparł się dłońmi o uda. Sadie liznęła go z rozmachem po policzku, a Harley powąchał go czule po skroni, zaśliniając mu trochę włosy.  
"Nie. Jeszcze nie. Ale pomożesz mi, tak?"  
Jensen westchnął, przewrócił oczami a potem machnął na Jareda, zapraszając go do kuchni.  
"Pewnie. A teraz trzeba napić się kawy. I coś zjeść. Zrobiłem jajecznicę, łapiesz się?"  
I tak Jared został nakarmiony jajecznicą z żółtym serem, chrupkim chlebem ryżowym i tostami z dżemem. Kawy odmówił. Czuł, że jak wchłonie do wycieńczonego kacem organizmu jakąkolwiek dawkę kofeiny, padnie trupem. Z jednej strony rozwiązałoby to problem feralnego pocałunku z Rolandem, a z drugiej strony Jared wolałby dożyć końca kręcenia materiału i obejrzeć swoją pierwszą poważną rolę na dużym ekranie. Jensen zignorował z gracją biadania Jareda na temat kaca, zakazu picia kawy i zbawiennej mocy kefirów.   
"Nie zapodawaj mi tutaj gadki o zdrowym odżywianiu, Jay. Nie mam na to głowy."  
Jared zamilkł posłusznie, biorąc dużego łyka kefiru i czując się nieco lepiej. Ackles nie wystawił go do wiatru, Ackles nie zostawił go, tak jak mógł, na żer prasy, Ackles utyskiwał, był złośliwy i skwaszony, ale mimo wszystko zgodził się pomóc. Jared nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Jensen, jeżeli mu to przeszkadzało, nic nie dał po sobie poznać.  
Maszynka do kawy ciurkała sennie, napełniając właśnie trzeci kubek aromatycznym, czarnym jak smoła płynem. Psy, klekocząc pazurami po parkiecie, ułożyły się pod stołem. Jensen, oparty nonszalancko o blat kuchenny, patrzył za okno, prosto w pokryty białym puchem ogród.  
"Dzięki Jen." wymamrotał Jared, nagle odkrywając, że musi coś powiedzieć. Ackles, jak zwykle był innego zdania.  
"Oj zamknij się, Padalcu. Jedz. Dla mnie jeszcze jedna kawka, a ty bierzesz prysznic, bo człowieku, śmierdzisz. Potem robimy próbę generalną."  
Sadie szczeknęła głośno a Harley zabębnił ogonem w podłogę.  
Jared wykąpany, wypachniony i przebrany w nowe jeansy i bawełnianą bluzę, zszedł do salonu i nieomal potknął się o ostatni schodek. Jensen urządził pomiędzy kanapą a telewizorem małe studio nagrań. Ustawił dwie kamery, ponaznaczał kubkami po kawie ich pojemność kadrową, zmierzył intensywność światła, włączył wszystkie lampy i zastąpił je trzema, niewielkimi reflektorami punktowymi. Jared usiadł bokiem na oparciu kanapy i popatrzył na Jensena jak na osobę niebezpieczną i nieobliczalną. Ackles może i wyraził zgodę na rolę kukły do całowania, ale nie wiadomo było, czy nie odbije się to na jego pracy, czy nie uknuje jakiegoś skomplikowanego planu zemsty, może zacznie współpracować z Talibami...  
"Nic ci nie zrobię, Jared. Za kogo mnie masz." powiedział Jensen i wcisnął kilka magicznych guzików na kontrolce kamery. "Chodź tutaj i postaraj się nie zjeść mi twarzy. Wolałbym uniknąć trwałych blizn."  
Jared przełknął głośno, gdy Jensen podszedł do niego, wchodząc dokładnie w światło obiektywu kamery. Zdeterminowany, zły, wkurzony Ackles był nietypowo wstrząsającym i zaskakująco podniecającym widokiem. Jared czuł, że wybałuszył oczy, gdy Jensen skrzywił się, zaklął i przysunął bliżej. Jeszcze bliżej. Całkiem blisko. A potem prawie, że naturalnie, może odrobinę zbyt agresywnie, Jared Tristan Padalecki ujął Acklesa za twarz, pochylił się i pocałował.  
Całowanie mężczyzny tylko technicznie było podobne do całowania kobiety. Tam, gdzie kobieta była miękka, delikatna i słodkawa, mężczyzna był twardy, kłujący i gorzki. A może to tylko kawa, którą w takich ilościach spożywał Ackles. Jared postarał się wejść w rolę, postarał się oddać całą frustrację Roberta, jego desperację, jego potrzebę zatrzymania przy sobie kochanka. Spróbował pogłębić pocałunek, odkrywając, że oddycha coraz szybciej, że ma coraz mniej tlenu i kurcze, dawno już tak się nie zmachał przy jednym, małym pocałunku!  
Usta Jensena stały się nieco bardziej miękkie i otworzyły się w dobrym momencie, w sam raz, żeby Jared mógł zaryzykować wprowadzenie do akcji języka. A potem Jensen psyknął, charknął i odsunął się ze zniesmaczoną miną.  
"Mh?" mruknął pytająco Jared, zaskakując sam siebie brzmieniem swojego głosu. Jakby coś utknęło mu w gardle i nagle nie mógł mówić zwyczajnie, tylko o dobre dwa tony niżej.  
Jensen skrzywił usta i zasłonił je dłonią, pocierając mocno.  
"Nie wczuwaj się tak, ok? I nie gryź, cholera jasna psia krew, bo jak ja cię ugryzę, to jeszcze długo z Rolandem tej sekwencji nie zagrasz."  
"Ugryzłem cię?" nie zrozumiał Jared, czując się jak ostatni idiota. Jensen nie odpowiedział, tylko odwrócił się i wyłączył obie kamery pilotem.  
"Jak całujesz w ten sposób to nic dziwnego, że żadna panna cię na dłużej nie chce." zdiagnozował, po czym usiadł obok Jareda na kanapie i przesunął dłonią po włosach. "Słuchaj. Masz pocałować Rolanda, a nie zjeść mu twarz. Jak się tak desperacko rzucisz na Keptforda, to zdzieli cię on centralnie przez łeb. To takie dyletanckie. I na pewno widać to na filmie."  
Faktycznie. Jared i Jensen pochylili się nad oknem poglądowym kamery nr 1, po czym obejrzeli całe półtorej minuty najgorszego w dziejach kinematografii pocałunku. Z jakiś przyczyn Jared wyglądał, jak ktoś, kto rusza głową, natomiast językiem ani trochę, a jego partner ledwie toleruje te ekscesy, czekając tylko, aż się rzecz skończy.  
"Rzucasz się za bardzo. Po tym można poznać, że się stresujesz i to dla ciebie dziwna sytuacja. Postaraj się uspokoić, rozluźnić i nie wychodzić ze świateł. Jak tak robisz głową, zasłaniasz światło swojego partnera i prawie mu twarzy nie widać. No i nie gryź, ok? Lubię swoje usta, nie mam chęci ich stracić w walce."  
Jared kiwał głową, starając się zapamiętać wskazówki Jensena i opanować oddech. Głupio musiał wyglądać, taki zziajany i poruszony, tutaj trzeba było szybko wziąć się w garść, zanim Ackles całkiem straci cierpliwość. Jared zrobił kilka głębszych oddechów, policzył do dziesięciu, napił się piwa. Rzeczywiście, Ackles potrafił okiem fachowca ocenić scenę, uwzględnić zarówno wymogi techniczne jak i wartość artystyczną. Trzeba było przyznać, to co nakręcili wyglądało fatalnie i cholera, Roland urwałby Padaleckiemu głowę za taką plamę na planie zdjęć. Ackles miał jak zwykle rację, trzeba to było przetrenować przed kamerami, i to nie raz.  
Jensen dolał sobie do kawy szkockiej, wziął potężnego łyka i odetchnął głośno.  
"Jedziemy z tym koksem, Jay. Jeszcze raz."  
Drugi pocałunek nie był już taki agresywny, był nieśmiały, wstydliwy i nieco sztywny. Usta Jensena otworzyły się ponownie, a Jared jak zaczarowany, polizał je, posmakował, po czym wślizgnął się w głąb. Mogło mu się wydawać, ale Ackles drgnął cały, po czym mruknął przeciągle gardłowym, niskim głosem. Prosto w usta Jareda, który stwierdził, że znowu oddycha zbyt szybko, że dusi się z braku tlenu, i że jego erekcja ma bardzo niewygodnie, utknięta w nagle odrobinę za ciasnych spodniach. Jensen zamilkł, gdy Jared, powodowany jakimś nieznanym instynktem, ujął jego twarz w dłonie i przyciągnął bliżej.  
"Ok... ok... starczy." Jensen odsunął się, otarł usta dłonią, po czym na oślep wyciągnął ramiona po kamerę. "Spójrzmy na materiał."  
Drugi pocałunek był bardziej estetyczny od poprzedniego, ale wciąż nacechowany był niepewnością, a chęć ucieczki aż promieniowała od obu uczestników. Jensen odstawił kamerę na miejsce, włączył i usiadł na powrót na kanapie.  
"Światło tym razem było dobre, kadrowanie też. Musisz uważać na twarz, żebyś i ty był odpowiednio doświetlony..."  
Jared nie czekał na trzeci sygnał, tylko złapał Jensena i pocałował. Potem, gdy o tym myślał, nie mógł znaleźć odpowiedzi na pytanie, dlaczego to zrobił i dlaczego akurat tak. Impuls, nieodparty i nagły, wprawił Padaleckiego w ruch i zanim zdążył się zastanowić, już trzymał twarz Acklesa w dłoniach i zmuszał go do ułożenia głowy tak, żeby było wygodniej pocałować. Jensen zesztywniał najpierw, gotów się kłócić i oponować, a potem... potem poddał się, otworzył usta i wpuścił do nich ciekawski, żądny kolejnych smaków język Jareda. To było jakby jakiś prąd przebiegł pomiędzy nimi, jakby ktoś włączył w pokoju obok przejmującą muzykę, tak piękną, że aż chciało się być bliżej niej.  
Jared słyszał tylko narastający mu w uszach rytm własnego pulsu, nie miał pojęcia, jak jego ręce znalazły się pod koszulą Jensena, głaszcząc go po plecach i okolicach. Dłoń pod paskiem jeansów, dotyk miękkich, delikatnych bokserek i ciepłej skóry. Jared westchnął odrobinę za głośno. A potem Ackles przerwał pocałunek i spojrzał na Jareda z bliska, zaczerwienione, wilgotne usta, pociemniałe oczy o rozszerzonych niemożliwie źrenicach i przyspieszony oddech. Padalecki jeszcze nigdy nie widział kogoś tak apetycznego.  
"No co?..." wymamrotał, wpierając nos w czoło Jensena. "Nie powiedziałeś, żeby przestać..."  
Odnalazł ponownie usta Acklesa, całkiem naturalnie, całkiem, jakby robił to całe życie. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co to może znaczyć, czy to robiło z niego geja, czy to zmieniało jego orientację. Jedyne, co się liczyło to fakt, że dawno mu się tak wspaniale z nikim nie całowało i chciał jeszcze. A Jensen mu na to pozwalał, Jensen odchylał głowę w tył i oddawał pocałunki, a jego język był pysznie ruchliwy, natrętny i zdolny. Tak zdolny, że powodowany atawistyczną i zawstydzającą potrzebą posiadania, Jared pchnął Acklesa na kanapę i położył się na nim całym ciężarem ciała, całkowicie wypychając ich obu z kadru.  
To był moment, w którym Jensen ocknął się, doszedł do siebie i zaprotestował. Jared został odepchnięty brutalnie na drugi koniec kanapy i kopnięty boleśnie w brzuch.   
"Auć."  
Jensen spojrzał na niego twardymi, płaskimi oczyma wcielonej furii, po czym wyprostował pogniecioną koszulę, wstał i sprawdził kamery. Gdy odwrócił się do Jareda, jego twarz była pozbawioną wyrazu, kamienną maską profesjonalisty.  
Ostatni pocałunek był najlepszy. Świetnie nagrany, świetnie zagrany, po prostu świetny. Jared oglądając go poczuł, jak jego penis zaczyna ponownie okazywać zainteresowanie tematem, i tak, owszem, to było całkiem podniecające, patrzeć na moment namiętności, która się im tak znienacka przytrafiła. Akurat przed kamerą. Jensen z zaciśniętymi szczękami przewinął całe trzecie ujęcie i wykasował dwa poprzednie.  
"Przejrzyj to jeszcze parę razy na komputerze. Pomyśl, czy Robert tak by to zrobił, czy można coś jeszcze zakombinować z kadrowaniem."  
"Jen?"  
Zielone ślepia Acklesa spojrzały na Jareda krótko, po czym zaczęły z uporem wpatrywać się w podłogę.  
"Ale z nami nadal wszystko ok?" zapytał Jared, wiedząc, że brzmi żałośnie i nic sobie z tego nie robiąc. Nie chciał przez chwilę dziwacznej namiętności stracić tak dobrego, wiernego przyjaciela jak Ackles. Jensen skinął głową i zajął się składaniem sprzętu. Wciąż odmawiał kontaktu wzrokowego.  
"Tak, wszystko ok, Padalcu. Idź, przejrzyj materiał, a ja tutaj uprzątnę."   
W taki oto niewybredny sposób Jensen wygnał Jareda z salonu, a Jared, czując się jak ostatni idiota, zapakował się w kurtkę i poszedł z psami na, drugi tego dnia, długi spacer.   
Gdy wrócił, w domu było cicho i ciemno. Ackles wyszedł, nie zostawiając nawet kartki, gdzie i na jak długo wybywa. Jared nie przypominał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek ustalali, że zostawiają wiadomość, kiedy gdzieś się wybierają, ale i tak było to ze strony Jensena dosyć szorstkie. I niegrzeczne. Dobrze, że właśnie zadzwonił Roland, z zapytaniem, czy jego Robert może dzisiaj wieczorem nagrać dodatkowe trzy sceny, które trzeba było dopisać do scenariusza. Jared zgodził się bez zastanowienia i z ulgą opuścił pusty dom, wysyłając Acklesowi smsa.

Uciekłeś, Jen. Jak to miło z twojej strony.

Jensen odpisał niemal natychmiast.

Pocałowałem, pomogłem, poszedłem się upić. Zejdź ze mnie, Padalec, wianka ci nie skradłem.

Idiota.

Pajac.

 

//////////////////

Jensen przyprowadził do domu panienkę dwa dni po próbach pocałunków. Jared przyszedł skonany z planu około ósmej wieczorem i zasiadł na kanapie, oglądając ze znużeniem wiadomości i pojadając ogromną, dwupiętrową kanapkę z serem i szynką. Jensen nie wrócił razem z nim, zawieruszył się gdzieś wśród montażystów i Jared odpuścił sobie szukanie go. Ackles, jeżeli nie życzył sobie, żeby zawracano mu głowę, potrafił to dać do zrozumienia w bardzo otwarty sposób, nie używając nawet słów. Jared myślał, że Jensen po prostu miał jeszcze jakąś zaległą pracę.  
Godziny mijały. Wiadomości się skończyły i zaczęły się Ptaki Chitckocka. Jared skończył kanapkę i zaczął chrupać pralinki kukurydziane, zagryzając je gorzką czekoladą, a Jensena wciąż nie było. Gdzieś po Ptakach zaczęła się komedia romantyczna z rozwrzeszczaną Sandrą Bullock, a potem znowu wiadomości. Psy leżały przy kanapie i pochrapywały, od czasu do czasu poruszając łapami, tak, jakby biegały po wyśnionych polach na wyśnionym spacerze. Jared wysłał Jensenowi kilka smsów, ale na żaden z nich nie nadeszła odpowiedź.  
Około północy Jared zdecydował, że nic już więcej nie obejrzy i ma dość udawania, że ogląda filmy, podczas gdy tak naprawdę czeka na Acklesa. Wstał z kanapy, wyprostował pokrycia, ponieważ Jensen zawsze się pieklił, jak się je zostawiało zgniecione, a potem drzwi frontowe otworzyły się i wtoczył się przez nie Ackles. Z przyczepioną mu do ramion i ust piersiastą brunetką, odzianą w kuse, rude futerko i krótką, czarną spódniczkę.   
Psy jak na zawołanie obudziły się i ruszyły, żeby się przywitać z Jensenem i jego towarzyszką.  
Ackles zachował się prawie całkiem normalnie. Zaciągając po pijanemu, przedstawił Jaredowi dziewczynę (Krissy), pogłaskał psy, cyknął komórką przed twarzą Padaleckiego, po czym ulotnił się migiem, wlekąc wyżej wspomnianą Krissy do swojej sypialni. Drzwi zamknęły się za nimi z cichym, ale ostatecznym kliknięciem. Jared stał jak słup soli, przy kanapie, z pilotem w ręku i pustką w głowie.   
Nad ranem po Krissy nie było śladu, jeżeli nie liczyć zapomnianego błyszczyka o zapachu melona, leżącego na półeczce nad umywalką. Jensen zszedł tak jak zawsze na swoją kawkę, około siódmej, promieniejący rozluźnieniem typowym dla osobników płci męskiej, którym przydarzył się nocą wspaniały, niezobowiązujący seks. Jared miał chęć zapytać Acklesa, od kiedy to przyprowadza sobie panienki do ich wspólnego domu, ale miał wrażenie, że będzie to brzmiało jak wyrzut zazdrosnego kochanka. A Jared Padalecki w tym właśnie momencie historycznym nie był zazdrosnym kochankiem, ponieważ nie był w ogóle niczyim kochankiem, i nie miał o kogo być zazdrosny.  
"Ładna była. Krissy, znaczy się." powiedział Jared, decydując, że woli brzmieć jak zwykły kumpel, podziwiający umiejętności łowieckie przyjaciela, niż niewyżyty gejowski kochanek. "To wczoraj zabalowałeś po drugiej, mrocznej stronie Vancouver, co, Jen?"  
Jensen uśmiechnął się do niego znad kubka kawy. Cały zrelaksowany, potargany, i otoczony uwodzicielską aurą człowieka wykochanego, niewyspanego, ale szczęśliwego, z malinkami pod i nad linią kołnierzyka podkoszulki. Kurze łapki przy oczach Acklesa pogłębiły się, podobnie jak, bardzo przyjemne w oglądaniu, linie śmiechu. Jared nie wiedział, gdzie schować ręce, gdy trawiaste oczy Jensena spojrzały na niego, przymrużone i pogodne.  
"Tak. Wycofałem się na regiony nie skażone plotkami o naszym romansie i roztoczyłem mój zwykły czar przystojnego, przejezdnego chłopaka z motorem."  
"Nie masz motoru." zauważył kwaśno Jared, na co Jensen tylko machnął lekceważąco dłonią i wziął kolejnego łyka kawy.  
"To akurat sprawa drugorzędna. " wyjaśnił lekko. "Liczy się obraz, Padalcu. Całokształt, potem już tylko możesz wybrać sobie najlepszą sztukę w lokalu i zadziałać tak, żeby i ona odnalazła się w twoim obrazie."  
"Muszę to wypróbować." bąknął Jared i z zawiścią wgryzł się w tosta z miodem. Jensen żachnął się dobrodusznie.  
"Zawsze możesz próbować, mój drogi. Ale, ale, chyba ci nie przeszkadza to, że ja?... zawsze mogę w sumie iść z nimi do ich domu."  
Liczba mnoga w wypowiedzi Jensena spowodowała, że żołądek Jareda skręcił się niebezpiecznie. Ackles, jakby tego nie zauważając, kontynuował dalej poranną tyradę spełnionego erotycznie mężczyzny.  
"Krissy była fantastyczna, ale nie mieliśmy za bardzo o czym rozmawiać. Jest instruktorką fitness, rzadko ogląda filmy, ale mówię ci, uda miała jak skała! No i brzuszek, he he."  
W głowie Jareda zapaliło się nagle małe, czerwone światełko. I zaczęło alarmująco mrugać.  
"To to jest ta twoja zemsta?" zapytał z niedowierzaniem, patrząc szeroko otwartymi oczami, jak Jensen różowi się na kościach policzkowych, drań jeden. "Będziesz mi do domu panienki przyprowadzał?"  
"I robił ci zdjęcia, żebyś zobaczył swoją minę, jak piękna kobieta przekracza twój próg." Jensen poruszył sugestywnie brwiami i wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, który wcale nie był uroczy, tylko sztuczny i wyuczony. "Robię to w trosce o ciebie, Jay. Żebyś nie zapomniał, że mimo wszystko nadal lubisz panie."  
"Nadal lubię panie..." powtórzył mechanicznie Jared, czując, że dzieje mu się coś z twarzą, jakby skóra na jego policzkach i czole skurczyła się nagle o kilka rozmiarów. "No tak. Pewnie."  
"Jeżeli przeszkadza ci to, rzeknij słowo, a zaprzestanę procederu. Nie ma problemu, Padalec. Trzeba spróbować czasem czegoś innego. Rutyna zabija najtęższe umysły."  
Jensen mówił i mówił, przestał dopiero, gdy zajechał po nich samochód, żeby odwieźć ich na plan filmowy. Jared potakiwał w odpowiednich momentach, a tak naprawdę rozważał dziwny przypadek Jensena Rossa Acklesa, który odreagowywał w tak gwałtowny, mizoginistyczny sposób trzy raptem pocałunki z facetem. Padalecki nie miał potrzeby udowadniania sobie niczego po tym wydarzeniu, nie potrzebował też potwierdzać głośno swojej och jakże wychuchanej, wystudiowanej męskości. Głupi Ackles.  
Nie mógł powiedzieć Jensenowi, żeby nie przyprowadzał sobie panienek do ich wspólnego domu, ponieważ brzmiałoby to tak, jakby był zazdrosny, albo faktycznie zamieniał się w geja. Tymczasem Jared po prostu cenił sobie prywatność domu i wolał zapraszać do niego tylko bliższych znajomych i przyjaciół. Zapoznane na jedną noc panienki nie były ani aż tak pociągające, ani bezpieczne, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy za parę miesięcy film Keptforda trafi na duże ekrany.   
"Hej, co tak milczysz?" zapytał Jensen, gdy już wysiedli z samochodu i skierowali się ku stołówce. Przed namiotem kantyny ustawiała się już kolejka po kawę.   
"A ty co tak gadasz?" odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Jared, po czym uśmiechnął się samymi ustami, odwrócił się na pięcie i pognał do przyczepy już czekających na niego makijażystek.  
Jeżeli zdumiony Jensen stanął jak wryty, pośród kanadyjskiego, na wpół zamarzniętego błota, Jared nie odwrócił się, żeby to zobaczyć.

////////////////////////////////  
Ackles przyprowadził do domu jeszcze kilka panienek. Na propozycję Jareda, żeby poszli na podryw razem, Jensen odpowiedział najpierw wymijająco, a potem otwarcie, że nie. Nie, bo nie, bo razem szybciej ktoś ich rozpozna, bo lepiej podrywać solo, niż z przyjacielem u boku, bo psy, zostawione same nocą, będą się denerwowały i zaszczają linoleum w kuchni.

"Pieprzysz pierdoły, Ackles." kwitował wymówki Jensena Jared, ale nie naciskał. Potrafił rozpoznać odmowę, jeżeli z jakąś się spotkał. Było to trochę bolesne, ale w końcu odrobina dystansu przydałaby się im w życiu. Padalecki i Ackles za bardzo się do siebie przyzwyczaili, za bardzo się zintegrowali i zsynchronizowali. Podryw i seks mogli z powodzeniem uprawiać oddzielnie.

Jared także wyszedł kilka razy, sam, poclubbingować i podrywać panienki, ale zawsze kończył dzwoniąc do kilku aktorów, odgrywających poboczne role w filmie Rolanda. Potem przesiadywał z nimi do późnych godzin porannych, dziwnie odrętwiały i nie na miejscu, wlewając w siebie chińskie wino śliwkowe i czując się jak szmata. Miał chęć się zakochać, miał chęć na seks z kimś, do kogo czuł coś więcej niż pociąg seksualny, miał chęć na kogoś, z kim bez zbędnych wstępów mógłby położyć się na kanapie, i pomigdalić się podczas oglądania Władcy Pierścieni.

Raczej nie osiągnie się tego wszystkiego z osobą, która po dwóch drinkach i krótkim, piętnastominutowym small talku, robi ci laskę w męskiej toalecie. Jared doszedł w ustach niskiej, drobnej blondynki i natychmiast poczuł się jeszcze bardziej nie na miejscu. Dziewczyna była napalona i praktycznie rzuciła się na niego, całując i usiłując jakoś nadziać mu się na penisa, co nie było tak łatwe, ponieważ Jared był od niej o jakieś pół metra wyższy.

 

Wymknął się z toalety jak niepyszny, przepraszając i pośpiesznie wciągając koszulę w spodnie. Nie pożegnał się z nikim, nie załozył nawet kurtki, tylko złapał ją i dał nogę z klubu. Zadzwonił po taksówkę, podskakując na mrozie. Wszystko było na opak, jeszcze niedawno mógł spokojnie uprawiać klubowy promiskuityzm i czuł się z tym dobrze. Wieczór okraszony seksem i laską, zrobioną w jakimś mrocznym zakamarku, był wieczorem nad wyraz udanym i wspominało się go w trudnych chwilach, żeby się pocieszyć, że jednak człowiek jeszcze jakieś życie ma. Ale teraz... teraz wszystko było przewrócone na nice, przeinaczone i nie tak.

Jensen siedział w kuchni, z okularami na nosie i mp3 na uszach. Czytał skrypty, coś poprawiał, zakreślał, gniótł, wyrzucał i pisał na nowo. Psy warowały Acklesowi przy stopach, ale, gdy tylko Jared stanął w drzwiach, natychmiast podniosły łby i rzuciły się w kierunku korytarza. Padalecki pogłaskał Sadie i poczochrał Harley`a za uszami, a potem ciężkim krokiem wszedł na schody. Nie chciał się witać z Jensenem, chociaż ten zerknął na niego znad okularów, i już otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć.

Cokolwiek chciał przekazać Jaredowi Ackles, pozostało to w kuchni, niedopowiedziane, pośród rozrzuconych papierów i pustych kubków po kawie.

 

/////////////

 

Atmosfera na planie była napięta tak, że iskry szły. Jared odgrywał sceny łóżkowe z Rolandem, a Jensen prowadził drugi unit kamer i nagrywał materiał. Ackles kręcił się pomiędzy sprzętem, pił hektolitry kawy, koordynował i chłodnym, beznamiętnym głosem udzielał nagan. Raz nawet wszedł w kadr i poprawił przykrycia, pod którymi zalegali Padalecki i Keptford, objęci i zdecydowanie zbyt blisko. Jared patrzył na twarz Jensena, gotowy na jakiś przytyk albo kpinę, ale Ackles miał znowu tą swoją ohydną maskę operatora perfekcjonisty, i nie mówił nic, co nie licowałoby z jego profesjonalnym podejściem.

"Jen?"

"Nie teraz. Kręcimy, szybko, bo zaraz będzie dobre światło do scen w plenerze. Akcja!"

Jared pociągnął nosem, nietypowo skołowany i zawstydzony, po czym wracał w ramiona Rolanda. Całowanie wychodziło mu dobrze, zarówno pod względem estetycznym, aktorskim jak i technicznym. Ani razu nie zasłonił Keptfordowi światła, ani razu nie wyściubił nosa poza kadr. Ackles nie ganił i nie chwalił, Roland był zachwycony nakręconym materiałem, a makijażystki cichcem robiły Jaredowi zdjęcia, pudrując mu ramiona, szyję, plecy. Nie miał siły z nimi walczyć. Skoro Ackles chciał zachować profesjonalny dystans, to Padalecki także to zrobi, a co!

Jared dawno tak nie grał, przyszpilał każdą linijkę, każdą wymianę zdań. Jego interpretacja była trafiona w każdym calu. Zapominał, że leży w łóżku pośród krążącej dookoła ekipy realizatorskiej, że tuż za jego plecami ma splątane kable i ziewających oświetleniowców, drapiących się po jajach. Zapominał, że światła grzeją mu twarz, a nieoświetlony tyłek odmraża mu się pod cienkimi przykryciami, że włosy na klacie Rolanda są obrzydliwie kręcone a mikrofon, ukryty pod poduszką, uwiera go w ramię. Jared grał, był Robertem, chciał, żeby jego kochanek został z nim i przestał postrzegać go tylko jako przygodę, chciał stać się jego partnerem, chciał go ocalić.

Ackles komenderował wszystkimi, wygłaszając krótkie, treściwe komendy i bardzo sprawnie ogarniając całokształt. Keptford gardłował, jakie ma szczęście, że znalazł Jensena razem z Jaredem, bo znaleźć zdolnego P.A i operatora w jednym to rzadkość. Jared usiłował nie widzieć niczego poza scenografią sypialni, poza łóżkiem, w którym nikt nigdy nie spał, i poduszkami, pachnącymi nieużywanymi poszewkami. Chemia pomiędzy nim a Rolandem była dość intensywna i wyczuwalna. Ekipa szeptała na stołówce, że to tylko echo chemii, która tak naprawdę dzieje się pomiędzy człowiekiem, leżącym w sztucznym, filmowym łóżku, a człowiekiem, siedzącym za kamerą.

"Cokolwiek to jest, grunt, że działa!" cieszył się Keptford i puszczał do Jensena perskie oko, na które Ackles odpowiadał wąskim, profesjonalnym uśmiechem, po czym uciekał w wir pracy.

Ekipa szemrała między sobą i posyłała im współczujące spojrzenia. Wszyscy tłumaczyli sobie zachowanie Acklesa tym, że ciężko jest oglądać swojego chłopaka w scenie rozbieranej, gdzie każdy oświetleniowiec, każdy technik może sobie na niego spokojnie popatrzeć, jak na kawał wołowiny. Jared nie wyprowadzał nikogo z błędu, przyjmując z uśmiechem waniliowe frappucino, które zawsze o poranku przynosiła mu Cathy, zajmująca się kostiumami. Słodycze i słodkie napoje zawsze poprawiały mu humor, ale tym razem działały tylko połowicznie.

Jensen pił kawę o poranku w domu, tylko jedną, chociaż zwykle pijał około trzech, po czym wymykał się do swojego pokoju i ukrywał się tam, aż do momentu, w którym taksówka pojawiała się na podjeździe. Maszynka do kawy, wielofunkcyjne cudeńko, zakupione specjalnie na potrzeby uzależnionego od kofeiny Acklesa, stała nabzdyczona na kuchennym blacie, samotna i opuszczona.

W domu zachowywali się względem siebie normalnie, rozmawiali o pracy i jedli razem wysokokaloryczne posiłki w późnych godzinach nocnych. I tylko Jensen nie przesiadywał już na kanapie, nie oglądali razem filmów i nie urządzali maratonów serialów si-fi, przysypiając nad fistaszkami i sokiem porzeczkowym. Jared skrycie tęsknił do tych czasów, kiedy mógł sobie najzwyczajniej w świecie i bez podtekstów obejrzeć z Acklesem powtórki Torchwooda, ale nie mówił nic. Skoro Jen potrzebował chwili przerwy i odpocznienia, to on nie zamierzał mu tego zabierać. Zresztą było mało prawdopodobne, żeby ktokolwiek mógł nakłonić Acklesa do czegoś, czego robić nie chciał. Skoro nie chciał siedzieć z Jaredem na kanapie, jego wola. W końcu Padalecki też miał swoją dumę.

Efekt był taki, że Jared przestał oglądać seriale BBC, a Jensen o poranku nie znajdował już przy maszynce do kawy dodatkowej, maślanej buły.

"Jared, co się dzieje kochanie?" zapytała mama, gdy Jared zadzwonił do domu, ponieważ jakoś mu się tak melancholijnie zrobiło i nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić.

"A musi się coś dziać, żebym zadzwonił?"

"No na ogół." zaśmiała się mama, ale szybko spoważniała. "To znaczy, że wszystko u was dobrze? U ciebie i Jensena?"

Jared poczuł, jak zatyka mu gardło. U was. Czy wszystko dobrze. Mama mogła nie mieć nic konkretnego na myśli, mogła tylko okrężnie pytać, jak się ma jej synek i czy jego sublokator dobrze się sprawuje, a jednak jej słowa w jakiś sposób ubodły Jareda.

"Wszystko dobrze. Serio. Wszystko gra. Słuchaj, mama, muszę już lecieć. Zadzwonię jeszcze."

Nie miał pojęcia, czy przekonuje mamę, czy siebie. Jensen patrzył na niego z korytarza, zakładając buty. Sadie i Harley dreptały dookoła Acklesa, podekscytowane i szczęśliwe.

"Coś się stało w domu?" zapytał Jensen, po czym zapiął kurtkę, szeleszcząc ortalionowym kapturem. Patrzył Jaredowi prosto w oczy, co zostawiało niepokojące wrażenie, że mówi coś innego, a co innego ma na myśli.

"Nie, nic. Dzięki, że bierzesz psy na spacer." Jared z opuszczonymi smętnie ramionami patrzył, jak Ackles otwiera drzwi i wypuszcza Sadie i Harley`a na zewnątrz, prosto w śnieg.

"Nie ma sprawy. Faceci z psami mają niezłe wzięcie." objaśnił z uśmiechem Jensen, po czym założył czapkę, zawinął szalik na szyi, i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

Jared jeszcze dobre parę chwil gapił się na te drzwi, tęskniąc rozpaczliwie za L.A, za ScrabblePiątkami, cholera, nawet za pracą w handlu używanymi samochodami. Pieprzone Vancouver, pieprzony film i pieprzona orientacja seksualna.

 

/////////

 

Kręcili teraz na przemian sceny akcji, pościgu i walk, oraz sceny dramatyczne, czasami łóżkowe, czasami nie. Teraz już co wieczór albo szli całą ekipą do pubu, albo mieli promocyjne spotkanie z prasą i dziennikarzami. Jensen wywiązywał się ze swojego zadania idealnie, uśmiechał się, kiedy trzeba i obejmował Jareda, kiedy trzeba. Ani razu nie położył mu dłoni w tym dobrym miejscu, na nerkach. W jakiś sposób Jared postrzegał to jako karę.

Film jeszcze przed wypuszczeniem zajawek, miał bardzo dobre oceny a datę premiery przyjęto z entuzjazmem. Na spotkaniu z dziennikarzami Keptford kwitnął, opowiadając obszernie, jaka to ciężka praca przy tak niewielkim budżecie wyprodukować coś z klasą. Jared, uśmiechając się tak, że bolały go szczęki, podzielił się ze światem anegdotą o tym, jak dostał tą rolę, a Roland dostał najlepszego P.A i drugiego operatora w branży. Pytania o życie prywatne nie padały, chociaż w rozmowach i dywagacjach przewijał się temat homoseksualnego wydźwięku filmu. Jared wystarczająco długo obserwował środowisko filmowe, żeby wiedzieć, że to tylko cisza przed burzą. Za niedługo dziennikarze wygrzebią z życia prywatnego aktorów wszystko, co wygrzebać można, poczynając od plotek krążących po planie, na rodzinnych opowiadaniach kończąc.

Jared patrzył na Jensena i był zdumiony, że wygląda on jak ten sam, sprytny, kuty na cztery kopyta Ackles, z L.A., dorabiający jako barman, w ciężkich czasach odżywiający się twarogiem i ryżowymi chrupkami. Jared przypuszczał, że po tym wszystkim, co razem przeszli, po zakupieniu wspólnego domu, po kręceniu razem filmu, twarz Jensena będzie jakaś inna. Tymczasem przy fleszach aparatów, pośród pytań dziennikarzy i pisków fanek, Ackles wyglądał tak jak zwykle. Jak Ackles. Tylko nie było w nim nic bliskiego, czy przyjaznego i Jared dawno nie czuł się tak opuszczony. Roland wciąż reklamował jego osobę, śmiał się i poklepywał go po ramieniu, ale Padalecki nie potrafił się już z tego należycie cieszyć.

Nie mógł wyjść z przyjęcia wcześniej, wszyscy oczekiwali od niego, że będzie się dobrze bawił, że będzie oczarowywał zarówno kobiety jak i mężczyzn, że będzie żywym wcieleniem Roberta. Jared uśmiechał się posłusznie, eksponując dołeczki w policzkach, które podobno miały już swój własny fanklub. Jensen podawał mu kolejne kieliszki wina i milczał, pozwalając Padaleckiemu zmagać się werbalnie z pytaniami i dociekaniami dziennikarzy.

"Wytrzymaj, Padalcu." wyszeptał w pewnym momencie Jensen, uśmiechając się do fotografa, który właśnie robił im zdjęcie. "Jak się to skończy, biorę cię do pubu na porządne, imbirowe szaleństwo."

"Sam sobie idź, zbytek łaski." wycedził zza swojego uśmiechu Jared, obejmując twardo Acklesa i pociągając go w mocny, miażdżący żebra uścisk. Makijażystki i niektórzy technicy zaczęli gwizdać i bić brawo. "Nie chcę psuć ci zabawy, Ackles."

"Nie bądź takim zazdrośnikiem." Jensen odwzajemnił uścisk i wsparł się skronią o ramię Padaleckiego, wywołując westchnienia zachwytu i zachęty ze strony tłumu. "Musimy się stąd zmyć, zanim nas zamęczą."

Jared nie był w stanie polemizować z tym stwierdzeniem.

Wymknęli się z imprezy razem, jakoś tak pomiędzy ciepłymi zakąskami a kolejną projekcją trailera i krótkiego filmu na temat kręcenia materiału. Cathy od kostiumów, stojąca na poboczach przyjęcia i zajadająca się bagietkami z kawiorem, zobaczyła ich przy wyjściu i pomachała im ręką.

Taksówka przyjechała po kilku minutach. Ackles wydał rozkaz, że jadą do najbardziej oddalonego od centrum pubu, a taksówkarz prychnął ironicznie, po czym powiózł ich do ciemnej, nie wyglądającej na zbyt bezpieczną dzielnicy na ponurych, zaśnieżonych przedmieściach Vancouver. Niskie, szare bloczki, zapadłe sklepy spożywcze i opuszczone place zabaw, a pośrodku tego wszystkiego Pub o mylącej nazwie Montana. Dwupiętrowa speluna, przypominająca ogromną dziurę w ścianie opuszczonego, betonowego bloku. Jensen uśmiechał się tak, że kurze łapki w kącikach jego oczu zrobiły się głębsze i bardziej wyraziste niż zwykle.

Najlepsze jednak było to, że wreszcie Jared i Jensen zachowywali się normalnie, jak przyjaciele, jak kumple. Chrzanić wszystkie pocałunki świata.

"Montana" nie wyglądała na dobry pub, ale piwo, które w niej serwowano, było pyszne. Być może dlatego, że przypominało taniego sikacza, którego Jared zawsze kupował na ScrabblePiątki, gdy było cienko z kasą, a czynsz nie był jeszcze opłacony. Jensen z kolei był zafascynowany sceną, na której podrygiwały w takt muzyki roznegliżowane tancerki. W futerkach, tiulach i piętnastocentymetrowych szpilkach, stylizowanych na futrzaste, domowe papucie.

"Nigdy nie rozumiałem, co jest seksownego w rozebranej kobiecie, noszącej buty." zwierzył się niespodziewanie Jared, pakując sobie garść orzeszków w usta. "No serio. Ładne nogi a stopy zakryte jakimś za wysokim laczkiem."

Jensen popatrzył na niego zabawnie, po czym wybuchnął homeryckim śmiechem przeponowym, po którym kilkoro gości, także siedzących przy barze, spojrzało na niego z zaciekawieniem.

"Jay, jakiś ty pozbawiony fantazji! Buty to fetysz, taka mała rzecz, która powoduje, że ma się chęć robić z kimś bardzo brzydkie, bardzo niegrzeczne rzeczy. Ale co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć, mój kochany, flanelowy, zgrzebny Padalcu."

"Nie naszam flaneli!" obruszył się Jared, na co Jensen z kamienną miną odsunął mu bluzę z brzucha, ujawniając kraciastą, mechatą połę koszuli.

"No nie! Nie, wcale! Flanela jak się patrzy."

Jared nie od razu zauważył wysokiego, barczystego mięśniaka, przysuwającego swój barowy stołek bliżej Jensena. Ale gdy już go zauważył, spostrzegł także, że mięśniak ma ze sobą dwóch, równie napakowanych kolegów. Zakazane, zarośnięte, świecące się tłusto gęby, tępe oczka i obfite mięśnie spożywcze, zwane także mięśniami piwnymi. Panowie zapewne nie potrafili docenić dobrego żartu, nawet, jeżeli przystanął i ugryzł ich w tyłek.

"Hej, słyszycie to, co ja? Mamy dzisiaj w Montanie flanelowych pedałków."

Jared z niewygodnym uczuciem w żołądku zobaczył, jak twarz Jensena twardnieje, a szczęka wysuwa mu się bojowo do przodu. Ackles odwrócił się do mięśniaka, który poczynił komentarz, po czym spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

"Rozumiem, że mówisz o sobie i swoich znajomych. To ładnie, że jeździcie rowerami pomimo takiej śnieżnej pogody. Pedałowanie zawsze w modzie, podziwiam, podziwiam."

Jared nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu na widok skonfundowanych min mięśniaków. Potyczki słowne Jensena zawsze były pięknym widokiem, ale może lepiej było nie kłuć tym w oczy tubylców. Barman spojrzał niespokojnie pomiędzy Acklesem a trzema osiłkami przy barze, którzy powoli zaczynali rozumieć, że ktoś ich obraził.

"Nie chcemy tu żadnych kłopotów. Macie coś do siebie, załatwiajcie to na zewnątrz."

Oczywiście, komentarz barmana został zignorowany. Mięśniak numer jeden sarknął pogardliwie, a za nim mięśniak numer dwa i numer trzy uśmiechnęli się żółtymi, krzywymi, niekompletnymi zębami. To był moment, w którym Jared powinien pociągnąć Jensena za rękaw, a Jensen powinien odstąpić i zostawić neandertalczyków w spokoju. Tylko, że Jensen był o parę piw za daleko, żeby wykazać aż tyle zdrowego rozsądku. Padalecki złapał Acklesa za rękaw, a Ackles zignorował go, z odrazą patrząc, jak mięśniak numer dwa kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu.

"Śliczny jesteś, jak się złościsz, złotko. Ale jak będziesz taki złośliwy, nigdy nie znajdziesz sobie prawdziwego mężczyzny."

"Ty z takim uzębieniem to nie znajdziesz nawet prawdziwej prostytutki." wyraził szczerą obawę Jensen, kiwając ze współczuciem głową. "Odejdź, maro. Chcę się napić z przyjacielem i zakłócasz mi estetyczną harmonię tego miejsca."

"Jak przestawię ci tą twoją amerykańską gębusię, waniliowy ptaszku, to cię ten twój miętki chłopak nie pozna!" wycharczał mięśniak numer jeden, a mięśniaki numer dwa i trzy wydały z siebie aprobujący charkot.

"Jen..." wymamrotał Jared ostrzegawczo, ujmując Jensena mocno pod łokieć, ale Ackles był już poza jego jurysdykcją. Jensen wstał, strzepnął z obrzydzeniem rękę mięśniaka numer jeden ze swojego ramienia, po czym rozprostował się. Miał dobrze umięśnione ciało, zawsze szczycił się swoją klatką piersiową i ilością wyciśniętych na sztangach w siłowni kilogramów. I tylko był nieco lżejszy wagowo niż mięśniaki. I bardziej przystojny.

Jared stanął za Jensenem, prostując swoje dwa metry tak, żeby napastnicy mieli pewność, że jak zaatakują, to zemsta będzie sroga i podwójna. Mięśniaki zmieszały się, ale tylko na chwilę, ponieważ Ackles odchrząknął, po czym obwieścił dźwięcznym, stalowym tonem.

"W trzech rzeczach jestem dobry. W walce, w seksie i w graniu w filmach. W filmie już dziś robiłem, to co chcecie wypróbować?"

Barman zaczął wykręcać numer policji, a mięśniak nr 1 uśmiechnął się brzydko.

"Seks."

Ackles spokojnie podwinął rękaw, a potem strzelił prawym prostym centralnie w nos draba. Facet jęknął, po czym złożył się jak szmaciana lalka, z plaskiem padając twarzą na brudną, zabłoconą posadzkę Montany.

 

 

 

end

 

 

by Homoviator 01/2010


	5. Chapter 5

Małe piekło rozmiarów lokalnych rozpętało się nagle. Jensen strzelił jeszcze po dwa razy każdego mięśniaka po pysku, po czym złapał Jareda za poły kurtki i wrzasnął, że się rozdzielają. Jak jakiś pieprzony Butch Cassidy i Sandance Kid. Jared nie do końca wiedział, co się stało, piszczące kobiety i śmiejący się i klnący na przemian mężczyźni, a pośród tego dwaj bezradni bodyguardzi i biadający rozgłośnie barman. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, żeby tłumek zaczął rozwalać stołki, wymachiwać tulipanami i generalnie demolować Montanę. Jared poczuł, jak ktoś uderza go w twarz, na odlew, tak, że aż go zamroczyło. Machnął na oślep pięścią i z rozmachem zahaczył kogoś o podbródek, miał nadzieję, że to podbródek napastnika, a nie przypadkowego gapia.

"Na nich, chłopaki! Nie będą się tutaj miastowe lalusie wymądrzać!"

To nie był dobry znak. To wcale nie był dobry znak. Jared sprzedał jeszcze kilka nieskoordynowanych, ale silnych ciosów, a potem Jensen wykonał jakieś działania magiczne, i zniknął, na odchodnym klepiąc Padaleckiego mocno w ramię.

"Na tyły, Padalec!"

Co to do cholery znaczy?! Jared nie zdążył zapytać, ponieważ Jensen dał nura w kłąb rozjuszonych ludzi i zniknął jak sen złoty. Jared młócił ramionami, rozgarniając wijące się, wrzeszczące i śmiejące się kobiety, rozjuszonych facetów metr sześćdziesiąt osiem, i rozhisteryzowaną obsługę Montany. A potem nagle znalazł się na tyłach klubu, przy wyjściu ewakuacyjnym, i wtedy właśnie poczuł, że boli go szczęka. Bardzo boli. Westchnął zdławionym głosem i na ślepo wymacał klamkę, otwierając drzwi i żywiąc desperacką nadzieję, że za nimi czeka na niego ambulans. Miał przed oczami gwiazdy, nieco ogłuszony zarówno uderzeniem, jak i szybkością rozwijających się lawinowo zdarzeń.

Wybiegł na chłodne, zimowe powietrze i odetchnął, dysząc ciężko. Było ciemno, ale mimo to Jared widział, że ktoś do niego podchodzi i ten ktoś to Ackles. Szeroki, złośliwy uśmiech Jensena był rozpoznawalny nawet w mrokach kanadyjskich nocy.

"Jak przedarłeś się przez dresiarzy?" zapytał bez tchu Jared, opierając się dłońmi o kolana i spluwając na śnieg. Miał rozciętą wargę a szczęka zaczynała właśnie koncertowo puchnąć. Roland go zabije, jak się dowie, że pogruchotał sobie kości twarzy podczas barowej bójki.

Jensen zarechotał, w sposób widoczny zmagając się wciąż z nadmiarem adrenaliny. Nie wyglądał na uszkodzonego, tyle dobrze.

"A normalnie. Spryt, przebiegłość i tchórzostwo." wygłosił teatralnie Ackles, opierając się nonszalancko o ścianę budynków gospodarczych Montany. "I żałuję tylko, że przez tych kretynów nie dostałem swojej dziennej porcji stripteasu. Wszystko przez twoją flanelę, Jay."

Jensen przybrał żałosną, nieszczęśliwą minę mężczyzny pozbawionego ulubionego świerszczyka, albo linka do ukochanej strony pornograficznej, a Jared nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Co było o tyle głupie, że od śmiechu szczęka zaczęła go boleć podwójnie.

"Daj. Pokaż." Jensen bez uprzedzenia wyciągnął ramiona i ujął twarz Jareda we wciąż drgające miarowo od adrenaliny dłonie. Jego palce były spocone i szorstkie, ale delikatne.

"Nie złamane, tylko obite." zdiagnozował stanowczo Jensen, swoimi delikatnymi palcami obmacując Jaredowi jeszcze brodę, kark i okolice. "Ktoś chyba tam musiał podskoczyć, żeby cię tak trafić, Calineczko."

"Nie wiem. Być może ktoś się zamachnął urwaną nogą od stołka. Rany, Ackles, co ci do łba strzeliło? Musisz prowokować tubylców, akurat przed premierą? Ou ou ou!" Jared jęknął, gdy Jensen ujął go odrobinę zbyt mocno pod brodę i potrząsnął.

"Przestań, Padalcu. Trzeba czasem się rozerwać. Uśmiechnij się, uszliśmy z życiem i z całymi twarzami... no prawie całymi... " Ackles wygiął nieszczęśliwie usta i ku niezadowoleniu Jareda, zabrał swoje delikatne palce z jego obolałej facjaty. "A tak chciałem zobaczyć striptiz! Miałem nawet drobne w papierkach, żeby poutykać je dziewczynom za stringami!"

Jared roześmiał się, ale zamilkł szybko, psykając i trzymając się za szczękę.

"Nie martw się, Jen! Zawsze zostają te gorące laski, które tabunami chcą mi się wepchnąć do łóżka."

"Z nami oboma?" zapytał z nadzieją Jensen, cały uśmiechnięty, drwiący i w dobrym humorze, całkiem jakby właśnie wyszedł z relaksującego masażu w saunie, a nie umknął z bijatyki w podrzędnym pubie.

"Z nami oboma." potwierdził Jared, po czy poprawił kurtkę, prostując się prześmiewczo i zarzucając włosami niczym model z jakiejś smętnej gazety o modzie. "Idziemy!"

Złapali taksówkę i przenieśli się do kolejnego klubu, tym razem już bliżej centrum. Zwykły, prostu pub z rozwalającym się telewizorem przy barze, niestabilnymi stołkami z obluzowanymi nogami i spokojną klientelą, wyciętą prosto z przemieści Vancouver. Tutaj gwiazdy nie bywały, tutaj bywali ludzie, którzy po pracy mieli chęć wyjść gdzieś niedaleko domu i odpocząć nieco inaczej. Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na poszarpaną kurtkę Jensena ani na obitą, siniejącą już trochę szczękę Jareda. Kelnerka, przysadzista szatynka z petem w ustach i szerokimi biodrami rasowej kobiety po czterdziestce, podeszła do nich i bez uśmiechu przyjęła zamówienie. Piwo i cheeseburgery. Gdy dostali swoje jedzenie i napoje, przenieśli się do baru, bo tam wydawało się jakoś bardziej przyjaźnie, niż przy stolikach.

Nastrój Jareda znacznie się poprawił, chociaż tego wieczoru wszystkie panie, które do nich podchodziły i zagajały, były subtelnie zbywane. Co ciekawe, nie miały nic przeciwko. Zabawne, jak na dziewczyny działała przystojna twarz, umięśnione ciało i wymarzony facet au general. Nawet nie chciało się go dotknąć, nawet nie chciało się za bardzo, żeby to on dotykał. Chciało się po prostu przy nim siedzieć, żartować i flirtować znad kolorowego drinka, i zanurzać się w marzeniach.

"A potem wracają do swoich tłustawych, łysawych chłopaków, i jedzą z nimi wysokokaloryczne lody czekoladowe, oglądając powtórki Mody na sukces i Magnum."

Jared spojrzał na Jensena zdziwiony jego gorzkim, nieprzyjemnym tonem. Ackles zwykle nie był okrutny względem potencjalnych fanek i ogólnie odbiorców jego pracy, a już zwłaszcza odbiorców płci pięknej. Intrygujące.

"Wracają do tych, których kochają i z którymi żyją." spuentował łagodnie Jared, stukając butelką piwa w butelkę Jensena. "To aż takie złe jest?"

Jensen zastanowił się przez chwilę, zielone oczy nagle zmęczone, zmętniałe i niechętne.

"Nie. Nie ma w tym nic złego. Ale gdzie to nas zostawia, Jay? To trochę tak, jakbyśmy poza pracą nie istnieli. Wszyscy postrzegają nas przez jej pryzmat. Z makijażem, wyskubanymi brwiami, sprzętem do kręcenia, i tak dalej... Nie istniejemy. Do nas nikt nie wraca..."

"Co ty opowiadasz, człeku. Za dużo wypiłeś tych kolorowych drinków. Jak to nie istniejemy? Istniejesz, masz rodzinę, przyjaciół, dla których nie jesteś żadnym wielkim filmowcem o ładnej buzi, tylko ich starym, dobrym Acklesem. Istniejesz, mogę cię zapewnić." nagle Jared poczuł palącą potrzebę udowodnienia Jensenowi, jakim kluczowym, niezbywalnym, niezbędnym elementem wszechświata jest jego ironiczna, humorzasta osoba. "Mieszkamy razem, wyprowadzasz ze mną psy, człowieku, pożyczyłeś mi pieniądze na spłatę drugiego czynszu w L.A.! A biedowałem wtedy dramatycznie, zęby w ścianę normalnie. Wiem, jak wyglądasz bez żelu na głowie, Jen. Wiem jak pachniesz po czterech dniach bez prysznica, chociaż słowo "pachniesz" tutaj średnio pasuje. Istniejesz prawie tak bardzo realnie jak twoja maszynka do kawy. No i Roland i ten film, przesłuchanie... Gdzie ja bym był bez ciebie?"

"Na przyjęciu z VIPami, obstawiony pięknościami prosto spod skalpela najlepszych chirurgów plastycznych." uśmiechnął się ponuro Jensen. "I na pewno nie miałbyś obitej gęby."

"Prawda." potaknął Jared z uśmiechem, po czym wziął ogromnego łyka piwa, kończąc kolejną butelkę. "Ale nie było by tak zabawnie. Jeszcze raz to samo, prosimy!"

Kelnerka z papierosem uniosła wzrok znad kolorowego czasopisma, westchnęła, po czym zniknęła za barem.

To był miły wieczór i miła noc. Jared i Jensen flirtowali, śmiali się i pili, kolejne dziewczyny podchodziły do nich a oni posłusznie obtańcowywali je, uśmiechając się do siebie ponad ich głowami. Nikt nikogo nie napastował, nikt nikogo nie zwabił do toalet na szybki numerek, nikt nikogo nie przyprawił o uczucie bycia nie na miejscu. Wrócili do domu około piątej nad ranem, pijani w trzy zady a mimo to roześmiani i elokwentni.

"Jutro będziesz miał fioletową twarz, Jay." obwieścił żałobnie Jensen, wskazując na szczękę Jareda, która w żółtym świetle kuchennym wyglądała jeszcze gorzej, niż przy klubowych jarzeniówkach. "Trzeba zadzwonić do Rolanda, że musimy odczekać... zanim wznowimy zdjęcia..."

"Jutro." wymamrotał Jared, rozbierając się z kurtki i wieszając ją na oparciu krzesła. "Teraz muszę spać."

"Dobry plan."

Jared nie pamiętał, jak dotarł do swojej sypialni. Wiedział tylko, że ktoś zdjął mu buty, spodnie i bluzę, i pchnął na łóżko. A potem ten sam ktoś położył się obok niego, wzdychając i zabierając poduszkę.

"O czym marzysz, Jared? Ale tak serio... bez kitu... O czym?" zapytał mamrotliwy, schrypnięty, pachnący piwem głos, tuż obok ucha Jareda.

"Kurcze... Ackles... będziesz mnie dręczyć jeszcze dzisiaj?"

"Tak." odpowiedział poważnie pachnący piwem głos. "No dawaj, o czym śnisz."

"O niczym." burknął Jared, bezskutecznie ciągając poduszkę w swoją stronę. "Chcę być aktorem... chcę odnieść sukces i być kimś, kogo stać na odrzucanie propozycji ról... jak nie pasują... nie chcę sprzedawać samochodów... "

"Daj spokój, Padalcu. A tak poza pracą masz jakieś marzenia? Każdy ma takie, no wiesz, co to po pijaku wyznaje..." zabuczał napastliwie pachnący piwem głos, niczym krążąca nad głową mucha.

"Rany... nie wiem... chyba to, co zwykle ludzie w interaktywnym menu mają... chcę mieć rodzinę, domek, chcę mieć kogoś, żeby sobie się z nim nudzić w niedzielę i kłócić o pilota..." Jared prychnął wzgardliwie. "Bo ja, wyznam ci w sekrecie, Jen, jestem straszliwym nudziarzem..."

"Jakbym już tego nie wiedział, Jay..." skomentował rozbawiony, pachnący piwem głos.

"Oni wszyscy myślą, że jak mam twarz i dałem radę wkręcić się w maszynkę filmową, to jestem jakimś... no ten... a ja nie jestem nawet dobrym człowiekiem, Jen. Wiesz, jak mnie denerwuje jak Roland chce powtórzyć po raz tysięczny jakąś scenę? Albo któryś z aktorów napomknie, że po jednej większej roli gejowskiej już żadnej innej nie dostanę... I że jestem tylko wieśniakiem z za dużym nosem, z Teksasu, i prędzej czy później wyjdzie to ze mnie... i nie znajdę sobie miejsca w Hollywood, w branży, że wrócę... do Teksasu... i... i... kurcze, ja to wszystko słyszę i nawet nie umiem się porządnie odciąć, no, bo jak robić komuś awanturę, skoro ten ktoś nie atakuje cię bezpośrednio... inna sprawa, że lepiej milczeć, nie tykaj gówna bo się ubrudzisz, rozumiesz... dziewczyny od makijażu wciąż mi ocierają twarz i cykają foty, gadają... A ja jestem do mdłości normalny i nudny. Moje marzenia poza aktorstwiem.. też sa nudne... chcę sobie siedzieć w domu, w rozwleczonych gatkach i oglądać głupie seriale... bo mi pomagają oddychać, po tych całych sekwencjach dramatycznych... nie sądziłem, że granie Roberta będzie mi utrudniało oddychanie, a tu proszę..."

Jared westchnął, wstrząśnięty słowami, które wylatywały mu z ust niczym pierze z rozprutej poduszki. Z ciemności obok wychynęła dłoń o chropowatych, spoconych palcach i poklepała go z rozmachem po twarzy, po nosie, po czole.

"Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Jay." wymruczał mu w ucho pachnący piwem głos. "Pieprzyć resztę."

"Mówisz tak, bo załatwiłem ci tą pracę..."

Ciche, wymruczane słowa wytoczyły mu się z ust całkiem poza jego kontrolą i natychmiast ich pożałował. Oto masz, prawdziwa twarz Padaleckiego, węszącego wszędzie podstęp paranoika, nie ufającego nawet swoim najstarszym, najbardziej zasłużonym przyjaciołom. Teraz Ackles się na niego na pewno obrazi i wypnie się tak, że Jared już nigdy nie śmie na niego spojrzeć, nie wspominając o wspólnych wypadach na miasto i spacerach z psami. Kurcze, Padalecki i jego niewyparzona gęba. Żeby tak atakować jedynego człowieka w L.A., który był zdolny i chętny utrzymać nieskromną, gejowską tajemnicę Jareda w sekrecie.

Jared zacisnął powieki, umykając przed tragicznym obrazem jego życia, pozbawionego obecności Acklesa. Wtedy właśnie Jen zdecydował się przemówić.

"Jay?"

"Hm?"

"Latarnia."

Jared otworzył z trudem oczy i popatrzył w sufit, rozważając powoli, o czym Ackles do niego mówi. Chyba o niczym ważnym, ponieważ zdaje się, Jensen właśnie zasnął... I o co chodziło z tą latarnią? Co latarnia miała bezmyślnego, obrazoburczego paplania Padaleckiego? Zasnął, zanim zdążył zadecydował, że nie lubi spać z Jensenem, bo Ackles chrapie, zabiera koce i powoduje, że Jared gada bez sensu. Akurat w tym ostatnim Jared nie był odosobniony, sensy Jensena i jego latarni też nie były jasne, ale lepiej było teraz dać sobie z tym spokój.

 

//////////////

 

Roland nie był zachwycony obitą szczęką Jareda, ale ponieważ do tej pory kręcili materiał bez opóźnień, rad nie rad poddał się przeznaczeniu i dał wszystkim cztery dni wolnego. Wszystkim, poza operatorami i montażystami. Jensen nie miał wymówki, musiał stawić się na planie, tyle, że nie o jakiejś horrendalnej porze, a w południe.

Jared uważał to za wyjątkowo niesprawiedliwy podział ról. Zwłaszcza, że był winny psiakom ich cotygodniowy, całodzienny spacer i chciał iść w towarzystwie Jensena. Ogromny park centralny w Vancouver, z jeziorkami, ławkami, ogrzewanymi altankami i kawiarniami, już czekał. Sadie i Harley kochały tam biegać, to był jeden z nielicznych terenów w mieście, w którym mogły chodzić bez smyczy.

"Nie zmarzniesz, jak będziesz siedział cały dzień w parku?" zapytał Jensen, wdziewając powoli sweter i podpierając się o szafkę w przedpokoju. "Jezus Maria, głowa mi pęka."

Jared wzruszył ramionami i podał Jensenowi dwie aspiryny. Ackles zgryzł je na sucho i wszedł w buty, kopiąc i wyginając stopy, dopóki nie ułożył ich porządnie wewnątrz.

"Wejdę sobie do kawiarni. Wpuszczają psy do środka i mają niezłe frapuccino." wybąkał Jared, kręcąc palcami młynka i nerwowo zerkając dookoła. "Słuchaj, przepraszam za to, co powiedziałem wczoraj. Nawet, jeżeli tego nie pamiętasz."

"Nie pamiętam." skwitował krótko Jensen, upychając szalik w kurtkę i zaciągając na głowę kaptur. "Idź do parku, gwiazdo. Może tam do ciebie zajdę po południu, daj znać smsem gdzie jesteś jakoś o czwartej."

Jared wyszedł na spacer z Harley`em i Sadie, i wędrował po zaśnieżonym parku tam i powrotem przez parę godzin. Wszedł nawet do kawiarni, gdzie zamówił pełny, trzydaniowy obiad z deserem. Jensen nie napisał żadnego smsa, ani na żadnego smsa nie odpowiedział, a to znaczyło jedno. Ackles pamiętał pijane, bezduszne słowa Jareda i postanowił przeprowadzić małą separację. I to było w porządku, to było zrozumiałe, tylko czemu Jared miał wrażenie, że ktoś go kopnął w klejnoty rodzinne i poprawił, zdzielając szuflą do odśnieżania przez głowę. Nie spodziewał się po sobie takiej reakcji, w końcu nieobecność Acklesa nie powinna być aż tak dotkliwa... nie powinna być żadną karą...

Jensen wrócił do domu późnym wieczorem, i poza tym, że pachniał damskimi, słodkawymi perfumami, to jeszcze rozstawił laptopa na stole kuchennym, rozsiadł się z papierami, napił się kawy i od razu zaczął pracować. Na przystojnej twarzy widać było coraz wyraźniej ciemne worki pod oczyma. Zaciśnięte, nieco zeschnięte usta, potargane, krótkie włosy, sterczące na wszystkie strony, spuszczony wzrok i okulary.

"Nie dałem rady wyjść wcześniej. Roland wyciskał z nas siódme poty, przepraszam." oznajmił pogodnie Jensen i pochylił się nad papierami. "Mam nadzieję, że nie czekałeś."

Problem tkwił w tym, że Jared czekał. Ale nie mógł tego powiedzieć i było to co najmniej niepokojące.

"Nie gniewaj się, Jen."

Jensen westchnął ciężko i zsunął okulary z nosa. Zielone oczy spojrzały na Jareda tak, że nie wiedział, czy się schować, czy pochylić się i pocałować nabrzmiałe, zmęczone powieki Acklesa. Rozerwany pomiędzy tymi zawstydzającymi potrzebami, Jared stanął po środku kuchni jak sarna, złapana w światła tira. Jensen chyba nie zrozumiał, bo w sposób widoczny sklasyfikował dziwne zachowanie Padaleckiego jako efekt przepracowania, połączonego z kacem i ogólnym stresem małego aktora w dużej produkcji.

"Nie gniewam się." stwierdził Jensen, jego głos niski i niechętny. "Serio myślisz, że nie mam nic lepszego do roboty, niż rozpamiętywać, co po pijaku powiedział Jared Tristan Padalecki? Dość o tym. Doszły mnie świetne wieści o naszym filmie, chcesz zobaczyć?"

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Jensen odwrócił laptopa tak, żeby Jared mógł na niego spojrzeć. Link do jakiegoś towarzyskiego bloga, różowo fioletowa stronka, wypełniona po brzegi artykułami, komentarzami, rankingami. Keptford, Padalecki, Ackles, parę nazwisk odtwórców ról pobocznych, i zdjęcia. Mnóstwo zdjęć. Jensen i Jared na przyjęciu, Jensen i Jared pijący wino. Jared patrzący miękkim, maślanym wzrokiem na uśmiechniętego od ucha do ucha Jensena. Boże, od kiedy Padalecki robił takie miny i to przed kamerami?

Blog głosił same superlatywy na temat filmu oraz uczestniczących w projekcie realizatorów. Fani wyrażali opinię, że z chęcią zobaczyliby na ekranie także przystojnego operatora i P.A, Jensena Acklesa, no bo szkoda, żeby się taka twarz chowała za kamerą. Padalecki był rozpoznany z paru pomniejszych ról, ale jednogłośnie uznano, że dopiero teraz należycie doceniono szczeniakowaty wdzięk i piękno jego nieregularnej, prostej gębuli. Jensen śmiał się głośno, wskazując te cytaty i dziabiąc Jareda paluchami pod żebra.

"Zabawnie razem wyglądamy!"

Jared nie mógł zaprzeczyć.

"To znaczy, twoja rodzina nie będzie się burzyła, jak się dowie, że takie ploty krążą o tobie. Gej i tak dalej." zapytał małym głosem Jared, czując, jak zaczyna robić się czerwony na policzkach. Jensen spojrzał na niego, mrużąc zmęczone oczy i, oczywiście, ponownie zrozumiał po swojemu.

"Jay, źle się czujesz? Wiedziałem, że nie powinieneś tak długo mrozić tyłka w parku. Całą twarz masz czerwoną. Napij się herbaty z cytryną. Albo z rumem. Jakaś resztka rumu powinna być w szafce nad kuchenką..." z tymi słowy Ackles odsunął laptopa, papiery i swoją czwartą kawę, po czym wstał i zaczął przegrzebywać się przez słoiki, szklanki i pudełka. "Mam. Siadaj, zaraz się opijemy rumem."

Ackles kręcił się po kuchni i przygotowywał herbatę, a Jared powoli porządkował skołowane myśli.

"Twoja rodzina..."

"Daj spokój. To moja siostra mi tego linka przesłała. Ze strony mojej rodzinki krwawa zemsta ci nie grozi." uśmiechnął się Jensen, kiwając głową i wsypując herbatę do kubków. "Zrobiłem rekonesans w sieci, dużo przychylnych opinii, fandom już rośnie. Wygląda na to, że gejowski czy nie, film odniesie sukces, a w każdym razie mamy osiemdziesiąt procent szans na sequel."

"To fantastycznie!" ucieszył się Jared, pocierając twarz dłonią. Jego policzki wciąż płonęły. "Znaczy, nie będziesz napiętnowany jako bezbożnik przez swoją familię? Ja przez moją chyba też nie. Nic nie mówią, chyba rozumieją, że początki bywają rozmaite."

"Początki zawsze są nieporządne i skłębione." oznajmił skwapliwie Jensen i wstawił czajnik z wodą na gaz. "Kurcze... oczy mnie bolą od tego ślepienia w ekran."

To trochę komplikowało sprawy, ale Padalecki nie był z tych, co poddają się łatwo.

"A obejrzysz ze mną Torchwooda?" zapytał z nadzieją, strzelając w Acklesa stuwatowym uśmiechem i mając nadzieję, że dołeczki w policzkach działają nie tylko na fanki, ale i na operatorów. Chciał swojego antenowego czasu z Jensenem, nieważne, co to znaczyło, i nieważne, że Jensen właśnie ogłosił, że jest zmęczony ekranami. Ackles pokręcił się przy kuchence, zalał herbaty, doprawił je suto rumem, po czym wytarł ręce w ściereczkę i spojrzał na Jareda. A potem zamruczał, zaburczał i pęknął.

"Ok. Obejrzymy coś. Tylko muszę zakropić oczy. I napisać meila do Rolanda. Niech ktoś inny dla odmiany trochę popracuje."

Jared jeszcze nigdy tak nie ucieszył się ze wspólnego oglądania serialów i pomyślał, że powinien się trochę tym zaniepokoić. Ale jakoś nie mógł.

Zasnął na kanapie, gdzieś na początku drugiego sezonu Torchwooda. Czuł, jak Jensen wyjmuje mu z dłoni pusty kubek po herbacie, jak ściąga mu kapcie i przykrywa kocem.

"Nie gniewaj się... " wymamrotał Jared, gdy Jensen zgasił światło w salonie.

"Śpij głupi."

 

/////////////

Po paru dniach szczęka Jareda uzyskała kolor wyblakłego pomarańcza, który makijażystki całkiem sprawnie mogły przykryć podkładami i pudrami. Wznowiono zdjęcia i zaczęto przygotowywać ostatnie sceny filmu. Jensen miał teraz nieco mniej pracy, więc kręcił się z kawą podczas nagrywania sekwencji i podglądał, jak idzie Jaredowi. A szło ciężko. Roland był niezwykle wymagającym aktorem, a to, że był zarazem reżyserem, nie pomagało. Jared przełykał gorzkie słowa i kłujące uwagi, i próbował jeszcze raz. I jeszcze raz. Wątpliwości, samokrytyczne uwagi i kompleksy, że oto wyszło szydło z worka i teraz każdy pozna się na marnym aktorzynie z Teksasu, Padalecki zabierał do domu i tam się z nimi rozprawiał.

Nie mógł spać. Problemy ze spaniem rozwiązywał chodząc z psami na wieczorne spacery i kupując kompulsywnie całe tony serków waniliowych. Jensen teraz już co wieczór oglądał z nim seriale, Live On Mars, FlashForward, Merlin. Ackles nie pozwalał mu sypiać na kanapie, siłą wywlekał go do sypialni i wmuszał w niego litry ciepłego mleka z miodem.

"Musisz spać, Jay."

"Yhym." godził się potulnie Jared i zamykał oczy, żeby udowodnić swoje dobre chęci.

I tak nie mógł spać. Otwarte, bądź zamknięte oczy nie robiły tutaj różnicy. Stres kumulował się w nim i falami wzbierał, zwłaszcza nocą, oddalając sen, oddalając wypoczynek i jakiekolwiek szanse na relaks. Za sześć godzin trzeba było wstać, bo za osiem godzin były już zdjęcia, a za czternaście godzin te zdjęcia muszą być już gotowe, perfekcyjne i idealne do montażu. Myślenie, co będzie za osiem godzin poważnie skracało wypoczynek nocny, ponieważ właściwie to mogło by go nie być. Jared z przerażeniem obserwował swoje reakcje na nieustanny wyścig z czasem. Zwijali produkcję, kończyli, pęd był normalną rzeczą w takiej sytuacji, ale po sekwencjach dramatycznych i wielkim finale filmu, Padalecki nie miał już na to siły.

Kładąc się do łóżka, myślał o tym, że zaraz musi wstać i tej nocy i tak nie zaśnie.

Starał się, wychodził z siebie i po raz nie wiedzieć który nagrywał tą samą scenę. Usiłował nie wyżywać się na asystentach i wszystkich tych ludziach, którzy czynili jego prezencję przed kamerą perfekcyjną. Nie było to łatwe, gdy grało się po raz pięćdziesiąty jedną i tą samą scenę, o poranku, odmrażając sobie tyłek w samym sercu kanadyjskiej zimy. Jared zastanawiał się, gdzie jest jego wymarzone życie gwiazdy i czy nie jest to czasem tylko mit, bo cholera jasna, więcej wolnego miał, handlując samochodami z drugiej ręki. I chyba był bardziej szczęśliwy, a w każdym razie miał więcej czasu, żeby w ogóle rozważać taki abstrakcyjny koncept jak szczęście. Teraz, tutaj, w Vancouver, Jared pracował jak nakręcany robocik, poruszając się jedynie pomiędzy domem a planem zdjęciowym. Jadł, nie czując smaku jedzenia, spał, nie odpoczywając ani trochę, rozmawiał z ludźmi i miał wrażenie, że jego głos jest jak dźwięk metalowego cebra, w który ktoś wali chochlą. Pustka i wypalenie. Coraz ciężej było mu poruszać nogami, gdy rano wysiadał z auta i kierował się ku budynkom studia.

Nie miał siły cieszyć się wątpliwym sukcesem, który mógł nadejść, albo nie. Nie rozumiał, jak ludzie w tym biznesie mogli być normalni, zrównoważeni i usatysfakcjonowani swoją pracą.

"Prześpij się trochę, Jay." Jensen podszedł do Jareda z kubkiem pachnącym ziołami. Właśnie skończono ostatnie zdjęcia i oświetleniowcy zbierali kable i reflektory. Sztuczna ulica w sztucznym mieście zaczynała robić się coraz ciemniejsza. Intymny mrok studia zdjęciowego zaległ pomiędzy Jensenem i Jaredem i herbatą ziołową, którą Ackles wciąż trzymał w wyciągniętej dłoni.

"Chodź, odpoczniesz w przyczepce." Jensen wepchnął kubek w ręce Jareda i objął go ramieniem przez plecy. "Rusz się, Calineczko. Nie będę cię nosić."

Uszli całe cztery metry w kierunku wyjścia ze studia, gdy podszedł do nich Roland.

"To była dobra robota, Jared. Bardzo dziękuję. Twój Robert jest genialny." Keptford uścisnął dłoń Jaredowi i skinął z uznaniem głową. "Nie chwalcie się tym, ale mamy już fundusze na następny film. Chciałbym, żebyście w nim obaj zagrali. Tym razem wolę być tylko reżyserem."

To była dobra wiadomość. Jensen cały się rozpromienił a jego dłoń na plecach Jareda przesunęła się na nerki, i spoczęła tam ciężko, mocno i upewniająco. Roland, widząc ich zmęczenie, pożegnał się szybko i zostawił ich, a oni, jak zgrana drużyna, ruszyli marszowym krokiem ku przyczepom.

Kanciapa Jareda była dwoma klitkami, wyposażonymi w fotel, kanapę i szafkę na ubrania. Był też składany stolik, ale jak się go rozłożyło, nie było miejsca, żeby wyciągnąć nogi. Jensen wszedł do przyczepy, zmarszczył nos, ale nie skomentował. Jared zapomniał, że zostawił tutaj ostatnio niedojedzone burrito, które teraz zaczynało właśnie wydzielać nieprzyjemne zapachy, i zapewne wyewoluowało już w formę ożywioną, zyskując w międzyczasie jaźń i osobowość.

"Usiądź. Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał upaść." Jensen zdecydowaną ręką poprowadził Jareda do kanapy. "Pij ziółka, Padalcu. To był niezły wycisk, ale dałeś radę."

Jared łyknął obrzydliwie gorzkich i cierpkich ziółek, po czym wyciągnął się na kanapie, aż chrupnęło mu w kręgosłupie. Jensen przysiadł bokiem koło niego, cienie na jego twarzy ukrywały efektywnie trawiaste, nieco przekrwione po nieprzespanych nocach, oczy.

"Boże... czuję się, jakbym parę miesięcy temu zaczął biec i dopiero teraz się zatrzymał." wyznał cicho Jared, a Jensen zaśmiał się niskim, chropowatym, męskim śmiechem, od którego Padaleckiego coś zabolało w piersi. Zapragnął, żeby ktoś, ktokolwiek, położył mu teraz dłoń w spojeniu ramienia i karku, i ścisnął znajdujący się tam, bolesny kłąb nerwów. Jensen, jakby czytając mu w myślach, złapał go za to dobre miejsce i zaczął powolny, uparty proces zmuszania mięśni Jareda do relaksu.

"Tak właśnie było, Jay. Biegłeś a teraz stanąłeś. I nie wywróciłeś się. Będą z ciebie ludzie, Padalcu."

Nie mógł znieść uwagi Jensena, skierowanej tylko na niego w tak małej kanciapie, bez świadków, bez nikogo. Odwrócił się na brzuch i wsparł głowę na złożonych ramionach. Jensen przez chwilę siedział bez ruchu, a potem przeniósł dłonie z karku Jareda na jego nerki.

"Będziesz żyć?" spytał szeptem Ackles, pochylając się nieco nad nim. Jared westchnął, zamykając oczy.

"Nie wiem, Jen."

Dłonie Jensena były ciężkie i ciepłe, i robiły cuda z plecami Padaleckiego. Gdy Ackles zaczął subtelnie ugniatać dół pleców Jareda, świat stał się nagle przytłumiony, przyciemniony i niewyraźny. Wszystko płynęło, rozmazane i miękkie. Ręce Jensena, rozmazane światło maleńkiej, bocznej lampki, wygnieciona tak, że spłaszczona na placek, poduszka.

Wyschnięte trochę, ciepłe usta przemknęły po karku Jareda. Najpierw raz, krótko, potem drugi raz, już dłużej. Zamarł cały, gdy poczuł, jak solidny, zbity ciężar wylądował mu na plecach. Umięśnione ramiona objęły go przez pierś, przebiegle wciskając się pod jego brzuch

Powinien czuć się rozdrażniony i zagrożony taką pozycją, ale jakoś wcale tego nie czuł. Było mu ciepło, ciasno i bezpiecznie i chrzanić resztę.

Całkowicie naturalnie Jared wykręcił się pod leżącym na nim Jensenem i przytknął mu usta do ust. Na karpia. Z otwartymi oczyma. Ackles z bliska był rozmazaną, ale wciąż pociągającą, przystojną zbieraniną barw, tekstur i zapachów. Dezodorant, żel, pot, i coś jeszcze, co działało na Jareda jak płachta na byka. Zapomniał o orientacjach, szufladkach i o tym, co powie rodzina. Gdy pogłębił pocałunek, Jensen odpowiedział, otworzył usta, a jego język był dokładnie taki, jak Padalecki pamiętał. Zdolny. Obłędny.

Przyciemnione światła, skończony film i kanapa, poza którą nic już dalej nie istniało. Jared odwrócił się całkiem na plecy, pozwalając Jensenowi zalec na nim, jak na za dużym materacu. Objął Acklesa kolanami za biodra i zadziwiając sam siebie, zaczął powolną, katorżniczą sesję migdalenia, całowania i miętoszenia cokolwiek tam zdołał Jensenowi odsłonić. Koszule zniknęły pierwsze, potem bluzy. Gdy zostali tylko w spodniach i podkoszulkach, trzęsąc się nieco przy niezbyt dobrze działającym systemie grzewczym kanciapy, Jared ujął twarz Jensena w dłonie i zmusił go do spojrzenia sobie w oczy.

Ackles, będąc upartym, nieprzejednanym sobą, odmówił nawiązania kontaktu wzrokowego.

"Dobra... dobra... jak chcesz..." wymamrotał Jared, wznawiając pocałunki na szyi Jensena. "Ok... już dobrze..."

Nie wiedział, kogo chce uspokoić, siebie czy Acklesa, ale nie miało to teraz znaczenia. To, co się liczyło, to fakt, że dawno już nie czuł się tak podniecony, rozpalony, ani ze swoimi byłymi dziewczynami w San Antonio, ani z chętnymi panienkami z L.A., usiłującymi zawlec go do toalet w celach nie do końca prokreacyjnych, ale za to wspaniale wyuzdanych i przyjemnych. Teraz jednak... wszystko teraz było o niebo lepsze. Jensen odpowiadał na poczynania Jareda całkiem, jakby uprawiali razem pływanie synchroniczne, zestrojone ruchy, oddechy, dotyki, westchnienia przyjemności. Ackles leżał na Padaleckim niczym ciężki, władczy, erotyczny drapieżnik, kłąb gorących, supłowatych mięśni, twardych, poruszających się z gracją. Usta Acklesa okazały się tak zmysłowe, na jakie wyglądały, i za każdym razem, gdy język Jensena wdzierał się ponownie pomiędzy wargi Jareda, Padalecki miał wrażenie, że tak, to już koniec, zaraz wybuchnie i po raz pierwszy od liceum zapapra sobie w wielce ambarasujący sposób bieliznę.

To było coś innego niż pocałunki próbne przed kamerą. Obaj to czuli. Oddychali szybko, przez nos, nie chcąc się od siebie oderwać, kurczowo trzymając się za karki, szyje, za ramiona. Jared był pewny, że Jensen nigdy by sobie na coś takiego nie pozwolił, gdyby nie byli sami, zamknięci w małej, źle oświetlonej przyczepie, gdyby nie zbliżał się koniec ich współpracy... Nie chciał o tym myśleć, oddając się całkowicie odczuciom, które raz za razem posyłały go na krawędź.

Było wspaniale, z fajerwerkami, latającymi iskrami i muzyką Celine Dion w tle. A potem Jared zamruczał, wyszeptał imię Jensena i spieprzył całą sprawę. Gdy sięgnął do paska Acklesa, rozpiął rozporek i wsunął mu dłoń w bokserki, jeszcze nie było tak źle. Dziwnie było trzymać cudzego penisa, wszystko pod złym kątem, wszystko odwrotnie, Ackles nieco zesztywniał, wzdrygnął się, ale nie wykazywał chęci zaprzestania czynności. Najgorsze jednak nadeszło, gdy Jared ujął członka Jensena i wyjął go, żeby mieć lepszy dostęp...

Jensen kopnął go w brzuch kolanem i stylem odtylcowym wycofał się na drugi koniec kanapy, oddychając chrapliwie i robiąc wszystko, żeby nie spojrzeć Jaredowi w oczy. Przez długą chwilę nikt nic nie mówił, słychać było tylko przyspieszone oddechy. Jared, ogłuszony i obezwładniony wstydem, zauważył bezsensownie, że penis Jensena jest wciąż na zewnątrz, obnażony i wrażliwy. Ackles także to zauważył, bo roztrzęsionymi, nerwowymi ruchami włożył członka z powrotem w bokserki, po czym zapiął spodnie i umkął z kanapy.

"Czekaj!..." huknął Jared i nagle cały, dotychczas nieruchomy obraz, wrócił do życia. Zza kanciapy odezwał się tubalny odgłos klaksonu, boczna lampka zaczęła monotonnie buczeć, a gdzieś w oddali Roland ochrzaniał jakiegoś nieszczęśnika, który wywrócił reflektor. Zacieniona kanapa nie była już tak zacieniona, przyczepka nie była już odosobnionym miejscem czynności intymnych, i wszystko stało się nagle przeraźliwie jasne, rozszerzone oczy Acklesa, jego zaczerwienione, wilgotne od pocałunku usta, pogniecione koszule.

"Czego chcesz?" zapytał chłodno Jensen, ale Jared już nauczył się przedzierać przez jego maski chłodnego profesjonalizmu i tym razem nie zamierzał tak łatwo spuścić go z widelca.

"Chyba powinniśmy o tym porozmawiać." oznajmił sztywno Jared, napotykając twarde, beznamiętne spojrzenie Acklesa i rozbijając się o nie natychmiastowo, jak fala o skały. Cholera. Był miękki, za miękki na tego betonowego, nieprzemakalnego, niepewnego idiotę.

"Tu nie ma o czym rozmawiać, Jay."

"Jest o czym!" zaprotestował z mocą Jared, rozpaczliwie usiłując odzyskać stracony impet. "Coś się właśnie wydarzyło i musimy o tym pomówić. Słuchaj... wiem, jak się czujesz, mam podobnie...”

"Rany, nic nie masz podobnie, Jay! Jesteś inny ode mnie!"

Jared zmarszczył czoło, wydął usta, po czym usiadł na kanapie i założył ręce na piersi.

"To nie fair co mówisz. Poza tym to dość idiotyczna wymówka!"

Chyba Jensen miał słabość na punkcie nadętej miny Jareda, bo przestąpił z nogi na nogę, potarł odrobinę za mocno oczy, a następnie przykląkł przy Padaleckim. I spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Jared mógł przysiąc, że na moment wszystkie jego funkcje życiowe zatrzymały się, ponieważ organizm nie mógł przetrwać tak intensywnej obecności Acklesa, którego język jeszcze przed chwilą był w ustach Padaleckiego i śmiało sobie tam poczynał.

Jensen położył ostrożnie dłoń na kolanie Jareda i był to żałośnie nieśmiały, wstydliwy, marny gest w porównaniu z tym, co robili wcześniej.

"Wariujesz, Jay."

"Nie gadaj!" sarknął Jared, czując, że od wybuchnięcia histerycznym śmiechem, który zawsze tak płynnie przechodził w płacz, dzielą go sekundy.

"Słuchaj, ja... rozumiem."

"Gówno tam rozumiesz." wybuchnął Jared i złapał Jensena za dłoń, którą Ackles tak bezmyślnie położył na jego kolanie. "Też nigdy nie całowałem serio faceta, ale myślę, że obaj możemy się wspólnie zgodzić, że nie było tak fatalne!"

"Jared..."

"Wiem, wiem. Nie jesteś gejem."

"Właśnie..."

"Ale... podobało ci się? Znaczy... nie było aż tak źle... prawda?"

Jensen usiadł obok Jareda na kanapie i Jared nagle odkrył, że nie może spojrzeć mu w twarz. Zamiast tego zapatrzył się na dłonie Acklesa, nieco wysuszone, smukłe, ładne dłonie, zdolne i kompetentne jak cała reszta Jensena. Jared bardzo lubił te dłonie, zwłaszcza, gdy dotykały go w dole pleców, w dobrym miejscu koło nerek.

"Rany, jakie to wszystko głupie. Słuchaj. Nie wiem jak to powiedziec, cholera. Nie mówię, że było źle. Tylko... no jesteś... facetem, Jay. A ja nie lubię facetów w ten... sposób..." mętnie tłumaczył Jensen, gestykulując i potrząsając głową. "I chociaż czasami zdaje mi się, że związek mężczyzny z kobietą nie jest do końca sprawą naturalną... no i bardzo lubię z tobą oglądać Torchwooda..."

Jared oklapł, jakby ktoś z niego wypuścił powietrze. Nie miał siły zmagać się z tym teraz, nie sam, skoro Ackles najwyraźniej zawziął się, żeby sprawę orientacji Padaleckiego jak najbardziej skomplikować, pokręcić i zagmatwać. A przecież to powinno być proste, tak jak proste było całowanie Jensena, tych jego niesamowitych ust, tych jego piegowatych policzków i karku...

Kogo on oszukiwał. To było bez sensu. Dał się uwieść roli Roberta, dał się podejść zwodniczemu urokowi Acklesa i na fali ogólnego uniesienia, radości z pierwszej dużej pracy, z pierwszej wielkiej produkcji, zapomniał się. Zapomniał, że jest tylko zwyczajnym Jaredem, nie Robertem, nie kimś, kto potrafi zmieniać ludzi, za pomocą rozmów o północku, wspólnego oglądania filmów, ciepłego mleka, ciasteczek i wypasionej maszynki do kawy. Przecież tyle pisano o tym, że aktorzy czasami potrafią pomylić rolę z życiem, że to niebezpieczeństwo wliczone w koszta zawodu...

"Ok. Pojmuję, Jen. Sory, sory... Wrócę teraz do domu."

Jensen patrzył na Jareda jak na osobę niepoczytalną, gdy ten wstał i ubrał się na powrót w bluzę, naciągnął koszulę. Gdy zarzucił kurtkę, Ackles jakby ożył i także zaczął w rekordowym tempie zakładać przyodziewy.

"Czekaj! Pojedziemy razem."

"Rób co chcesz."

Gdy wyszli z przyczepki, zima w Vancouver nagle nabrała mocy. Temperatura po zachodzie słońca musiała spaść co najmniej kilkanaście stopni, ale to dobrze. Tak było łatwiej znieść palący wstyd, Jared znieczulony zimnem i drętwy, czuł jedynie, że zamarzają mu włosy w nosie. Takie upokorzenie, wiedział to na pewno, będzie musiał odsypiać dobry tydzień. Jensen dreptał za Jaredem bezradnie, brnąc w śniegowym błocie i usiłując wciąż coś tłumaczyć.

"Ostatnio trochę przestaliśmy być sobą. Koniec zdjęć, koniec pracy nad filmem tak czasami z ludźmi robi. Może powinniśmy odstąpić od naszego małego planu...”

Jared przemknął, rozwiany i rozchełstany, koło dwóch techników, zwijających kable. Jeden wskazał ręką na prawie biegnącego Padaleckiego i usiłującego go gonić Acklesa, po czym skomentował głośno.

"Oj, fabuła się komplikuje."

Jared nie mógł tego lepiej ująć.

 

////////////////////

 

 

Nie rozmawiali już więcej o przyczepowym wydarzeniu i wdzięcznie tańczyli dookoła tematu. Jensen czuł się winny, więc wyprowadzał psy częściej i podgrzewał muffinki w mikrofalówce, aż w końcu Jared powiedział mu, żeby dał sobie siana, więc przestał. Sadie i Harley i tak trzy dni po zakończeniu kręcenia materiału poleciały z mamą do San Antonio. Pani Padalecki nie komentowała tańca Jareda i Jensena dookoła kuchennego stołu i gorącego, gejowskiego tematu, ale za to nagotowała im bigosu w takich ilościach, że podzielili się nim z makijażystkami, Rolandem i dwoma zaprzyjaźnionymi oświetleniowcami.

Mama uścisnęła mocno Jareda, gdy odwiózł ją na lotnisko, a on schylił się, żeby lepiej ją objąć, i zatęsknił za czasami, kiedy był mały i mógł ją zwyczajnie przytulić. Bez zginania się niewygodnie, bez poczucia, że jest od niej większy, silniejszy i nie powinien pozwalać sobie na słabość.

"Wracaj już do niego, Behemocie." powiedziała mama z uśmiechem i poklepała Jareda po policzku. "Coś z nim nie tak, nie wygląda za dobrze. Zajmij się nim, proszę. To dobry człowiek."

"Skąd wiesz, że Jen jest dobry, mamo." zaśmiał się niewesoło Jared, ale mama przygładziła mu włosy i puściła, żeby mógł się wyprostować.

"Zawsze wolno załapywałeś takie rzeczy, synku. Jensen to bardzo dobry człowiek, tylko czasami się trochę zapętli w sobie. Całkiem jak twój ojciec. Takie osobniki nie mają łatwo i cięzko z nimi wytrzymać, ale są w życiu niezastąpione."

Jared patrzył w niemym zadziwieniu, jak jego mama, niska, przysadzista kobieta z ogromną, pomarańczową torbą podróżną, wchodzi do bramki odpraw i macha mu na pożegnanie. Odmachał, a potem poszedł prosto do lotniskowego baru na podwójne sojowe frappucino. Musiał coś zamówić, a jeść nie miał chęci, to zawsze przeszkadzało mu w myśleniu. A Jared potrzebował na gwałt pomyśleć, przy czym nie chciał wracać z tym do domu.

"Długo cię nie było." mruknął Jensen, gdy Jared przestąpił próg i natychmiast zaczął tęsknić za hałaśliwą obecnością Sadie i Harley`a. "Chcesz coś zjeść? Właśnie naleśniki podgrzałem"

"Nie, dzięki."

Jared zaczął patrzeć Jensena i siebie w jego towarzystwie, nieco inaczej. Ponieważ pomimo całej zmienności świata Padalecki wiedział, że istnieją trzy rzeczy niezmienne tak, jak fundamenty ziemi. Pierwszą był fakt, że Jared był wysoki, drugą, że szarlotka mamy, w odpowiednim momencie podana , jest władna zakończyć każdy rodzinny spór, trzecia rzecz natomiast była nader trywialna, ale jednocześnie niezwykle ważna. Mianowicie, gdy Jared napotykał jakiś problem natury emocjonalnej, tracił apetyt.

"Na pewno nie chcesz niczego przegryźć?" Jensen spojrzał na Jareda znad pokrywy laptopa. Okulary Acklesa odbiły mu się na nosie czerwonawym, podrażnionym stemplem. "Nie jadłeś nic od śniadania."

"Nie, nie mam ochoty na nic."

"Jared..."

"Idę do siebie."

Umknął jak niepyszny, zmykając jak zając przed zaniepokojonym, trawiastym spojrzeniem Acklesa. Miał przechlapane, chociaż w sumie wiedział to już od momentu, kiedy skłamał Rolandowi, kiedy przedstawił Jensena jako swojego chłopaka, od kiedy zaczął sypiać po ScrabblePiątkach na kanapie Acklesa, jeść jego twaróg i oglądać z nim nocne powtórki seriali BBC. Mama miała rację, Jared nie był dobry w znajdowaniu się w nowych sytuacjach, wolno załapywał rzeczy niewypowiedziane bezpośrednio i nie wyłożone przed nim do dokładniejszego oglądu. A Jensen był mistrzem tych właśnie chwytów, niedopowiedzeń, przemilczeń, sugestii.

"Mam przekichane." westchnął Jared, po czym rzucił się na łóżko i zamknął oczy.

 

/////////////

 

Po zakończeniu zdjęć wszystko poszło dużo sprawniej. Wielkie przyjęcie na zwieńczenie produkcji w Kanadzie odbyło się z fetą, fleszami i ogromną ilością reporterów. Jared, zatrzymany na bardizej różowawym, niż czerwonym dywanie, odpowiadał na ich pytania, ale po godzinie był już tak zmaltretowany, że przeszedł na autopilota. Słowa wypływały mu z ust bez udziału mózgu, a to była zawsze bardzo niebezpieczna sytuacja. Jensen szybko się zorientował, że Jared zaczyna paplać, po czym sprawnie wykradł go z rąk reporterów i ewakuował w stronę mniej uczęszczanego barku. Z jogurtowymi shake`ami.

"Odpocznij chwilę, Jay."

Jared popatrzył na Jensena, całego zaaferowanego i pachnącego wódką z brzoskwiniami, i pomyślał, że to bardzo przykre, jak masz chęć pocałować kogoś, kto może cię za to kopnąć w brzuch.

Impreza była świetna, bo i ludzie, których Keptford ściągnął, byli niesamowitymi, entuzjastycznie nastawionymi do świata jednostkami, natchnionymi, kochającymi swoją pracę i poświęcający jej większość swojego czasu. Jared dogadywał się z nimi doskonale, a oni nie traktowali go jak jakąś napuszoną gwiazdę, tylko młodego aktora na dobrej drodze do sukcesu. Nie byli dla niego ani pobłażliwi, ani złośliwi, w każdym razie ci, którzy pracowali z drugiej strony kamery. Jared pojmował różne opinie i nastroje innych aktorów, i chociaż było mu ciężko z plotkami, nieżyczliwymi komentarzami, wygłaszanymi za jego plecami, to jednak mimo wszystko lubił tych ludzi. Czy może raczej lubił pracę w tej branży i lubił Acklesa, który, niczym pies obronny, rzucał się do gardła każdemu, kto przekroczył magiczną granicę dobrego wychowania.

"Chłopcy z Teksasu. Lojalni aż do bólu." mawiał z rozczuleniem Roland, i wznosił toast w ich kierunku.

Sprawy, gdy szły w dobrym kierunku, zawsze szły szybko. Po konferencji prasowej, negocjacjach ze sponsorami i zainicjowaniu prac reklamowych, Keptford z pomocą niezastąpionego P.A Acklesa, przeniósł wszystkich na powrót do obskurnego studia w Los Angeles. Praca aktorów, scenarzystów, kostiumologów i makijażystek była zakończona, teraz pozostawała kwestia montażu, edycji, produkcji i postprodukcji. To już nie była działka Jareda. Teraz miał spokój i pieniądze, i tylko trzeba było znaleźć jakieś mieszkanko i doczekać premiery.

Jensen proponował, żeby zatrzymał się u niego, i przez moment Jared nawet rozważał tą propozycję, ale jakoś nie mógł się na to zgodzić. Ackles nalegał.

"Odpuść, Jay. Nie rób sobie krzywdy. Może ty skończyłeś harówkę, ale przede mną jeszcze biegi pomiędzy edycją a produkcją. Prawie nie będzie mnie w domu, więc możesz spokojnie używać mojego mieszkania, zanim sobie coś znajdziesz."

Gdyby nie to, że był zmęczony lotem, zaspany i przegrzany po zmianie kanadyjskiej temperatury na temperaturę Miasta Aniołów, Jared pewnie by polemizował. Ale był strudzony, znużony i spocony jak mysz, i chciał tylko wziąć prysznic i położyć się spać. Ostatnio było to jego ulubione zajęcie. Nawet zaczął wyglądać jak człowiek, bez worków pod oczami i nabrzmiałych powiek.

"Dobra, Ackles. Pojadę do ciebie i zostanę, ale tylko na parę dni."

Jensen uśmiechnął się sztucznie i skinął głową, po czym z werwą pociągnął swoją walizkę na kółkach w kierunku taksówki.

Mieszkanie Jensena było odrobinę zakurzone, w kuchni zalatywało nieco stęchlizną a kran w łazience kapał, ale generalnie apartament przetrwał nieobecność właściciela w dobrym stanie. Jeff obiecał dbać o ziemski dobytek Acklesa, i wpadać od czasu do czasu, żeby się upewnić, że pleść z sufitu w łazience nie rozprzestrzeni się na całość starych, obłażących sufitów. Ackles jako urodzony pedant ze skrzywieniem analnym, natychmiast zabrał się za sprzątanie, zaganiając do pracy także Jareda. Padalecki ani się obejrzał, jak rozebrany do bokserek i podkoszulki, szorował na kolanach łazienkę. Potem przyszła kolej na wannę, prysznic i toaletę. Im Jared dłużej sprzątał, im dłużej oswajał się na powrót ze słoneczną atmosferą L.A., tym było mu lepiej.

Jensen chyba czuł to samo, bo po godzinie odkurzania kanapy, foteli i froterowaniu podłóg, stanął na szeroko rozstawionych nogach i uniósł mały mini odkurzaczyk w geście zwycięstwa.

"I jak, Padalcu? Wszystko się dobrze skończyło, nie? Ale nie powiem, trochę w tym melancholii. Byłeś bogiem, zabijałeś smoki w Kanadzie, ratowałeś królestwa i całowałeś księżniczki, ale teraz już koniec. Teraz, mój drogi, wracasz do pudełka. L.A. wita z powrotem!"

Jared zasalutował Jensenowi ścierą, a ten zaśmiał się jowialnie i włączył na cały regulator AC/DC. You Shook Me All Night Long rozeszło się po mieszkanku Acklesa niczym ożywczy prąd, pobudzając i motywując. Jensen tańczył z odkurzaczem a Jared machał ścierą i mopem, wyli słowa piosenki, śmiali się i pryskali na siebie płynem do mycia okien. Całkiem jakby na chwilę zapomnieli o filmie, o Vancouver, o gejach i pocałunkach przed kamerą i poza kamerą. Pod koniec czwartej piosenki, Padalecki zaczął tańczyć wolnego z mopem, a następnie, całkiem spontanicznie, rzucił szczotę i zagarnął w ramiona Jensena. Ackles, wciąż spocony, zarumieniony i śliczny, pozwolił się porwać i odtańczyć ze sobą głupawą, epileptyczną wersję oberka.

Have A Drink On Me pozostawiło ich zdyszanych, objętych i nie mogących oderwać od siebie wzroku. Coś się stało, na linii ich spojrzenia coś zajaśniało i Jared po prostu nie był w stanie przestać zagapiać się w trawiaste oczy Acklesa. A potem zapukał Jeff i wszedł prosto w bałagan, który się podczas tańca z mopami w mieszkaniu Jensena wytworzył.

"O, już jesteście! Super, właśnie przyniosłem wam zakupy, żebyście mieli tutaj coś na ząb."

Jensen odsunął się od Jareda z krzywym uśmiechem, spłoniony, podekscytowany i tak apetyczny, że Padalecki, jakkolwiek nie miał ochoty na jedzenie, Acklesa z chęcią by polizał. Po piegowatym policzku, albo po karku. Jeff, jakby nie zauważając napięcia pomiędzy nimi, postawił torby z jedzeniem w kuchni, po czym wkroczył do salonu.

"To jak? Kiedy następny ScrabblePiątek?"

Piątek akurat wypadał za dwa dni. Tyle starczyło niezrównanemu Acklesowi, żeby doprowadzić do finału sprzedaż domu Jareda w Vancouver i wręczyć mu listę wolnych, gotowych do wynajęcia lub kupna apartamentów w L.A. Jared studiował spis i wciąż zdumiewał się nad rozlicznymi talentami organizacyjnymi, jakie przejawiał Jensen w różnych dziedzinach życia. Najlepsze jednak było to, że Padaleckiego było na to wszystko stać, że nareszcie mógł sobie pozwolić na wybór, mieszkania, ilości pokojów, dzielnicy. Jensen obserwował, jak Jared siedzi na kanapie w salonie i dzwoni do zarządców apartamentów, i nie mówił nic.

W piątek przyszli chłopaki i zostali ugoszczeni królewsko, krewetkami, ciastkami marcepanowymi, krakersami i kanadyjskim łososiem. Jensen lawirował pomiędzy salonem i kuchnią, donosząc coraz to nowe, gatunkowe trunki, a Jared dokrawał jedzenia i nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że przeżywa dejavu. To było tak, jakby był w domu i przyjmował gości ze swoją dziewczyną, chciał, żeby wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik, czyste, ładne i smaczne... I tylko Ackles, po pierwsze nie był dziewczyną, a po drugie dość jasno postawił sprawę, że chłopakiem Jareda też być nie zamierza.

"Zanieś to do pokoju, zaraz przyjdę." Jensen wepchnął Jaredowi w ramiona koszyk z pieczywem i uruchomił maszynkę do kawy, która zaczęła bulgotać radośnie na kredensie.

Chłopaki gratulowali im, poklepywali ich po plecach i głośno chwalili sukces.

"Bo to na pewno będzie hit!" mówił Eric, potakując entuzjastycznie głową i nakładając sobie łososia. "Macie świetne recenzje, publiczność już was lubi i kojarzy! Czego trzeba więcej."

"Porządnej premiery." dopowiedział Chad i rozparł się na kanapie, wyciągając przed siebie nogi i przechwytując talerz z ciastkami. "Musicie porządnie się zaprezentować na premierze a sukces murowany. Najlepiej, jak pocałujesz publicznie Jensena, Jared. Albo jeszcze lepiej, jak zaczniesz się o niego przeprzyzwoicie ocierać w miejscu publicznym."

"Fanki się posikają na miejscu!" zarechotał Tommy i trzepnął Erica po głowie. "To was dopiero publiczność skojarzy, na amen!"

"Ale co wy tacy wyrozumiali jesteście?" zapytał podejrzliwie Jared i przysiadł bokiem na oparciu kanapy. "Myślałem, że będziecie z nas kpić, aż nam górą pójdzie, za te plotki o gejach, i chłopakach, i tak dalej."

Rozluźniona atmosfera stała się nagle poważna i duszna. Eric odchrząknął zakłopotany, Chriss udał, że schyla się po upuszczonego na podłogę chipsa, a Chad zapatrzył się z grobową miną na ciastka. Na twarzy Jensena w okolicach kości policzkowych pojawiły się czerwone plamy sercowe, a sam Jensen bąknął coś o kawie i zmył się szybko z salonu, chroniąc się w opiekuńczych ścianach kuchni. Jared przez długi moment patrzył to na przyjaciół, to na kuchenne drzwi, nie rozumiejąc, co się dzieje.

Nieprzyjemną ciszę przerwał, ku ogólnemu zdziwieniu, Chad, który postanowił pchnąć ScrabblePiątek na zwykłe tory i zacząć grać w scrabble. Wszyscy wyciągnęli nieudane, żenujące skrypty scenariuszy, którymi raczyli ich regularnie menadżerzy, i rozpoczęli grę. Jared z ulgą odkrył, że znajomi nie zmienili się tak bardzo. Tom pracował w serialu obyczajowym, Chad dostał małą rólkę w długometrażowym filmie sensacyjnym, a Eric jakimś cudem stał się asystentem producenta i harował jak wół nad całą serią półgodzinnych odcinków komediowej serii si-fi. Świat toczył się dalej, przyjaciele radzili sobie jak mogli, kanapa Acklesa nadal była wysiedziana, miękka i wygodna, a tani sikacz smakował tak samo jak droga szkocka.

Gdy Jensen wrócił z kuchni, bez słów dołączył się do gry.

Chriss zaczepił Jareda ot tak sobie, i nie wydawało się, że chodziło o coś poważnego. Tak jak w większości spotkań w wąskim korytarzu Jensenowego mieszkania, w drodze do i z toalety. Chriss był biedującym muzykiem, który miał stałą rolę w sensacyjnej dramie, ale wciąż marzył o nagraniu drugiego albumu w klimacie ambient. Jednocześnie Chriss był także jednym z najstarszych przyjaciół Acklesa, znali się najdłużej, jeszcze z czasów, kiedy nastoletni Jensen próbował swoich sił jako model. Jared do tej pory trzymał na twardym dysku folder z niechlubnymi, szczenięcymi zdjęciami Acklesa, przyodzianego w stroje z lat dziewięćdziesiątych, z zabawnym fryzem i lokiem młodości na czole. Padalecki nikomu by się nie przyznał, ale bardzo mu się podobały te foty, były jakieś takie odświeżające, pełne pozytywnych wibracji i nadziei. Jensen też miał swoją chwilę wiary w ideały, w karmę, która prowadzi młodych aktorów z małych miejscowości ku sukcesowi w Mieście Aniołów. Jared nigdy o to Jensena nie pytał, wiedział tylko, że gdy depresja zaczynała czaić się za rogiem, Chriss koło Acklesa był, i sprawnie zajmował się kolegą, uchraniając go przed rezygnacją z marzeń.

Chriss znał Jensena dłużej niż Jared. Padalecki niby to wiedział, ale dopiero teraz zaczęło mu to w jakiś niepojęty sposób przeszkadzać. Co było głupie, ponieważ Ackles był w pełni utytułowany do posiadania przyjaciół, którzy nie wkręcali go w publiczne farsy, gejowskie filmy, afery i wyjazdy produkcyjne do Kanady.

Jared spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na Chrissa, gdy ten ujął go pod łokieć i zmusił do pochylenia się. Brązowe oczy muzyka błyszczały, a jego bujne, rozczochrane włosy opadały mu na twarz, nadając wygląd dzikusa na wolności. Chriss może i nie był wysoki, ale potrafił roztoczyć niebezpieczną aurę kontrolującego się ledwie furiata.

"Słuchaj, Padalecki. Nie będę tutaj z tobą grał w pici polo. Generalnie to byśmy z was drwili, aż by wióry leciały, ale wiesz jak jest. Żarty o gejach są śmieszne tylko wtedy, gdy osoby zainteresowane zachowują się jak zaprzysiężeni, zaciekli heterycy..."

"A my nie zachowujemy się jak zaprzysiężeni?..." wytłumaczył sobie Jared, nagle czując się jak ostatni idiota. "Jak to?..."

Chriss wzruszył ramionami i wziął łyka piwa, po czym wytarł sobie usta dłonią. Wyglądał jak sprawiedliwy, jednocześnie groźny drań, ktoś, kto jest gotów bronić kogoś kłami i pazurami. Jared znał skądsiś tą postawę. Ackles zawsze ją przybierał, ilekroć jakiś dziennikarz o niewyparzonym języku, albo rozgoryczony aktor, zaczynał gardłować o wątpliwych talentach Padaleckiego.

"Tak to. " powiedział ostro Chriss, wyrywając Jareda z jego małej, wewnętrznej dygresji. "Siedzicie sobie nawzajem w kieszeniach już jakiś czas. Powiedzmy, że gdybyście nam nagle ogłosili, że jesteście razem, nikt by się w nagłym szoku nie pogrążył."

"Och." wydukał Jared. Miał ściśnięte gardło i jakoś nie mógł zebrać się w sobie i wyprodukować czegoś bardziej inteligentnego.

Chriss uśmiechnął się krzywo, przestąpił z nogi na nogę, podrapał się po brodzie.

"Tak. Och. Słuchaj, z Jenem jest jak z kotem. Daj mu się oswoić z sytuacją, zatęskni i sam przyjdzie."

"Nie można tęsknić za czymś, czego się nigdy nie miało." wymamrotał Jared smętnie i oparł się o ścianę. Chriss popatrzył na niego jak na lunatyka.

"Nie pieprz, Jay. Można tęsknić za tym, czego się nie miało, i to jak jasna cholera." i z tymi słowy Chriss zrobił dwa, duże kroki, pokonując korytarz, i kierując się do salonu. "A teraz przepraszam. Idę się upić na sztywno."

 

 

end

 

by Homoviator 02/2010


	6. Dyskretny urok mięty i borowiny

Dyskretny urok mięty i borowiny

 

 

 

Jared nigdy nie należał do osób wybitnie cierpliwych i czekających potulnie na swoją kolej. Nie, żeby się nie starał. Pierwsze parę dni po ScrabblePiątku, Padalecki obserwował Jensena z bliska, wyglądając i pragnąc, żeby kot się wreszcie zdecydował i przyszedł, i dał się oswoić, i być może nawet pocałować. Co należałoby zrobić, gdyby dziki zwierzak się przytulił, Jared nie wiedział, ale instynktownie czuł, że jakoś by się zmierzył z wyzwaniem i doszedłby do jakiegoś wniosku, trudnego, cierpkiego, ale przyjemnego, tak jak samo codzienne obcowanie z Acklesem. Ale kot ani myślał przyjść, kot był zajęty, wciąż gdzieś biegał, zaaferowany, zaganiany i żywy, tak jak nigdy.

Koty widać miały zapędy pracoholiczne i ceniły sobie brak czasu. A Jared, jak na złość, właśnie miał czas i zaczynał coraz bardziej odczuwać niewygodę sytuacji.

W L. A. było nieco więcej możliwości, żeby eksplorować swoją świeżo odkrytą biseksualność. Jared zadecydował, że skoro już wie, że może pocałować faceta i nie czuć się z tym niekomfortowo, więcej, potrafi poważnie się podniecić, to powinien coś z tym zrobić. Najchętniej zrobiłby to coś z Acklesem, ale sytuacja pomiędzy nimi była wystarczająco napięta. Jensen kursował teraz wciąż pomiędzy produkcją, edycją, a Keptfordem i nie miał czasu na nic. Dosłownie. Jared znalazł już mieszkanie dla siebie, nawet już je opłacił i wykupił, a wciąż mieszkał u Acklesa, ponieważ nie było komu zająć się zdychającymi roślinkami.

Jeff zaoferował, że będzie doglądał dobytku Jensena, tak jak podczas ich wyprawy do Kanady, ale zarówno Ackles jak i Padalecki się na to nie zgodzili. Że niby nie można nadużywać uczynności przyjaciół, że już wystarczająco wyzyskali kumpli ze ScrabblePiątku, że dadzą sobie radę, bo to w końcu raptem dwa tygodnie zostały do premiery. Jeff patrzył na nich jak na wariatów, ale nie skomentował, tylko wzruszył ramionami i wyniósł się, podlewając po drodze nieco zaschniętą paprotkę, wiszącą smętnie koło drzwi wejściowych.

Jensena praktycznie nie było w domu. Jared natomiast udzielił paru wywiadów z Rolandem, wziął udział w kręceniu reklamówki dla kin, po czym zaczął się nudzić. Nie, żeby jego menadżer dał mu na to czas. W tej branży tak już bywało, posucha mogła trwać lata całe, a jak się tama otworzyła, człowiek nagle był zalany propozycjami, rozmaitymi, od reklamówek pasty wybielającej zęby, przez drugoplanowe role kochanków podstarzałych żon, poboczne postaci gejowskie w serialach popołudniowych, aż po poważne role dramatyczne w filmach długometrażowych. Jared był na tej dobrej pozycji, że po raz pierwszy w życiu, był personą rozpoznawalną, mogącą pozwolić sobie na luksus wyboru i określenie daty odpowiedzi. W tym wypadku był do dzień po premierze. Dzień po premierze Jared obiecał udzielić odpowiedzi na oferty. Tylko reklamy odrzucił na wstępie i nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać, bo jeszcze parę miesięcy temu wziąłby taką chałturę z pocałowaniem ręki.

Tak więc Jensena nie było, a Jared się nudził. Z początku było mu z tym niewygodnie, zbytnio przywykł do pędu, do kręcenia, regularnych godzin pracy, godzina po godzinie, dzień po dniu. Nigdy nie sądził, że przyzwyczai się do wstawania przed świtem, a tu proszę. Budził się równo z Jensenem, który już o szóstej rano zaczynał brzęczeć w kuchni szklankami i wyzywać wściekłym szeptem maszynkę do kawy.

"Mmnnncześć." mówił wtedy Jared, na oślep wtaczając się do kuchni i opadając bezsilnie na krzesło. "Już idziesz, Jen?"

Jensen parzy sobie usta kawą i stwierdzał, że owszem, ponieważ niektórzy na tym bezbożnym, wykolejonym świecie, pełnym filmowców, gwiazd i sław, muszą pracować. I nie mogą wylegiwać się w łóżku do południa, z ręką w gaciach. Jared nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu.

"Spoko, Ackles. Wiem, że będziesz tęsknić, dlatego zamierzam ci cały dzień wysyłać świńskie smsy."

Jensen pokazywał mu środkowy palec i leciał dalej, robić, cokolwiek tam robił P.A reżysera podczas procesu post produkcji.

Jared nigdy nie należał do ludzi leniwych, więc szybko znalazł sposób, żeby rozprawiać się z nudnymi porankami. Gdy Ackles opuszczał swoje domostwo, Padalecki brał prysznic, pakował torbę i szedł na siłownię. Przez tą Kanadę nieco schudł i jego balkoniki na biodrach nie były już takie wyraziste jak kiedyś. Poza tym miło było dla odmiany zmęczyć się fizycznie, zamiast maltretować się myślami, co, dlaczego, jak można to naprawić. Jensen był blisko, ale gdy wyciągało się po niego rękę, zręcznie się wymykał, natomiast biseksualność Jareda, jak się raz przebudziła, to nie chciała wracac ponownie w stan hibernacji. W końcu był zdrowym, dwudziestoparoletnim mężczyzną i potrzebował porządnego seksu, żeby jakoś funkcjonować i nie zwariować.

I stąd wziął się pomysł, żeby wypróbować kilka rzeczy.

Jared nigdy nie wierzył w miłość podobną do świętego Grala, którą się zdobywało, o którą się umierało, cierpiało, aby na koniec uwieńczyć ją spełnieniem, czyli aktem płciowym. Dla Padaleckiego w tym ujęciu spełnienie byłoby seksem z człowiekiem, który po fakcie odwróciłby się, łyknął kawy i obejrzał z nim drugą część Matrixa. Uczucia czasami przychodziły przed seksem, czasami po seksie, a czasami wcale. Jared zdecydował, że skoro Jensen już z nim trylogię braci Wachowskich oglądał, pił kawę, robił zakupy, to może należałoby spróbować także seksu. W sposób oczywisty kot Ackles nie zamierzał wykonać jakiegokolwiek ruchu w najbliższym czasie, natomiast Padalecki coraz bardziej się nudził i miał tego dość.

 

////////////////

 

Znalazł w sieci adres gejowskiego klubu i postanowił się do niego wybrać. Ackles, zmęczony po całym dniu biegania, zaległ nieruchomo na kanapie, i był nieprzytomny w ciągu pięciu minut. Jared przykrył go kocem, przebrał się w nieco bardziej obcisłe niż zazwyczaj jeansy, i poszedł w miasto, ze ściśniętym gardłem i spoconymi z nerwów dłońmi.

W barze było normalnie, tyle, że większość klientów była płci męskiej, a jeżeli pojawiały się kobiety, w sposób oczywisty przybywały tutaj nie w poszukiwaniu mężczyzn. Jared zaczął lekką, niezobowiązującą konwersację z siedzącym z nim przy barze chłopakiem. Nie umiał flirtować z facetami, ale cholera, był aktorem, więc odgrywał pewnego siebie, przyjacielskiego chłopaka z sąsiedztwa, i modlił się w duchu, żeby to starczyło i żeby nie wyrzucono go na kopach na bruk, wyzywając od uzurpatorów.

Chłopak był ładny, mniej więcej w wieku Jareda, a gdy spytał, czy Padalecki jest tutaj pierwszy raz, nie można było zaprzeczyć. Miał ładny uśmiech.

"Poznałem, że jesteś tu świeży, bo wciąż bawisz się podstawką do piwa. Wszyscy nowi tak robią."

Od słowa do słowa flirt szedł coraz płynnej, aż w końcu obaj wyszli na zewnątrz i jakoś tak nie wiadomo jak wylądowali w samochodzie nieznajomego. Chłopak oznajmił, że nic bardziej intensywnego nie muszą robić, że mogą to rozegrać tak, jak chce Jared. A potem zrobił mu laskę. Jared był tak zszokowany i przejęty, że mógł tylko patrzeć, jak nieznajomy mężczyzna pochyla się nad nim, ujmuje jego członka w usta i kurcze pieczone... Rzecz nie trwała długo. Jared nie zdobył się na odwzajemnienie się przyjemnością, ale też nie spanikował. Nieznajomy doprowadził go do orgazmu, a potem dłonią wciąż śliską od jego spermy, zaczął pocierać swojego penisa, i było w tym coś szalenie podniecającego. Jared odważył się położyć dłonie na udach chłopaka, który najwyraźniej także podekscytowany laską, którą mu sprezentował, nie wytrwał zbyt długo i doszedł raz dwa, prosto na podkoszulkę Padaleckiego.

Dobrze, że Jared miał jeszcze kurtkę i nie musiał taki ulepiony jechać przez miasto.

Gdy wrócił do domu, Ackles wciąż leżał na kanapie, tylko przewrócił się na wznak i chrapał na całego, aż się szyby trzęsły. Jared, nagle zawstydzony swoim wybrykiem, przemknął cichcem do łazienki i wziął długi, gorący, parzący skórę prysznic. Od owego feralnego spotkania z Jensenem w przyczepce w Vancouver, nie przeżył nic równie przerażającego i podniecającego. Mógł tylko pomarzyć sobie o tym, jakby to było, gdyby Jensen zrobił mu laskę, tymi swoimi ponętnymi ustami.

"Wstawaj, Ackles. Nie chcesz tutaj spędzić całej nocy, spadając tyłkiem z kanapy." Jared odkrył Jensena jednym, zbyt gwałtownym ruchem i złapał go za ramiona. "No dalej, księżniczko, otwieraj ślepka i do sypialni marsz."

Jensen, pachnący snem, miękki i uległy, pozwolił się poprowadzić do łóżka, cały ciepły, spokojny i cholera jasna psia krew, przytulny. Jared z zaciśniętymi ustami odeskortował przyjaciela do sypialni i w przypływie życzliwości, ściągnął mu skarpety i koszulę. Na spodnie jakoś nie mógł się zdobyć. Jensen spał, zanim jego głowa dotknęła poduszki, mamrocząc coś, co mogło znaczyć "dziękuję", jak i "winszuję". Jared wolał się nie zastanawiać.

Następny biseksualny incydent miał miejsce, nomen omen, na przyjęciu, które dla najbliższych przyjaciół i współpracowników zorganizował Keptford. Ackles nie przyszedł, stwierdzając kwaśno, że on się woli wyspać, a reszta niech się bawi i idzie do diabła. Jared nauczył się już wtedy, jak rozpoznawać, kiedy facet podrywa cię w miejscu, w którym nie bardzo wie, czy może zrobić to otwarcie, czy lepiej zachować dyskrecję. Gdy się posiadło tą magiczną wiedzę, nagle okazywało się, że dookoła Jareda kręciło się przynajmniej kilku takich mężczyzn.

Tym razem był to ładnie zbudowany, ale niski blondyn, o wściekle niebieskich oczach i urodzie Adonisa. Jared jak zaczarowany powędrował z nim "zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza", po czym jak zaczarowany dał sobie ściągnąć spodnie do kolan i zrobić laskę za przyciętym w kształt flaminga krzewem. Chłopak znał się na rzeczy. Członek Jareda, mówiąc oględnie, nie należał do najmniejszych rozmiarowo penisów świata. Kobiety, gdy brały go w usta, zwykle potrzebowały rozgrzewki, wykonywały ruchy powoli, przyzwyczajając się do czegoś tak krępującego, jak członek w ustach. Blondyn natomiast, pomimo że niskawy, uklęknął, a potem za jednym posiadem wessał w siebie członka Jareda, powodując u niego serię niekontrolowanych westchnień i jęków, które Padalecki zdusił w sobie, wgryzając się w rękaw swojej drogiej, wyjściowej koszuli.

Doszedł szybko i tak intensywnie, że przez chwilę miał przed oczami mroczki. Blondyn zachował się z klasą, wstał, przycisnął mu się do piersi i oparł mu głowę na ramieniu, dając czas na regenerację. Dobrze, bo inaczej, Padalecki wiedział to na pewno, jak nic rymnąłby na kolana i cała elita Keptforda wyjrzałaby za okno, akurat, żeby zobaczyć jak jeden z aktorów oddaje się radosnemu promiskuityzmowi na wolnym powietrzu.

Jared wciąż nie mógł wyobrazić sobie siebie biorącego czyjegoś penisa do ust, ale jakoś głupio było mu pozostawić blondyna z niczym, zwłaszcza, że w sumie to równy chłopak był. Dłoń, jak się okazało, wystarczyła. Tym razem Jared pokonał dziwność sytuacji, wynikającą ze niedgodnego ustawienia i złego kąta chwytu, ujął członka blondyna i zaczął z nim robić to, co sprawiało przyjemność jemu samemu, podczas masturbacyjnych sesji. Nie miał pojęcia, czy zadziałało to tak samo, jak na niego, ale koniec końców blondyn wytrysnął mu w dłoni. To także było dziwne, nagle okazało się, że spermy jest więcej niż to zwykle bywa, albo tyle samo, ale Jared się temu nigdy jakoś bliżej nie przyglądał. Generalnie miał wrażenie, że nie sprawił się zbyt dobrze, ale blondyn nic nie powiedział, tylko poprawił sobie garnitur, wyprostował się i całkiem profesjonalnie wrócił na przyjęcie.

Jared natomiast szybko się z przyjęcia ulotnił, wracając w bezpiecznie przestrzenie mieszkania Acklesa. Jensen, rozłożony na kanapie z kocem i chipsami paprykowymi, leżał z nogami na pufie i oglądał powtórki CSI.

"Co się dzieje?" zdążył zapytać, zanim Jared przemknął po korytarzu, jednym susem wpadając do łazienki i zamykając się w niej od środka. "Łojezu, nie gadaj, że się w towarzystwie aż tak schlałeś, Jay."

Jared był wdzięczny Acklesowi, czy może raczej jego zmęczeniu i nieruchawości, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia, jak dałby sobie radę w konfrontacji z dociekliwymi pytaniami Jensena. To wszystko było wystarczająco skomplikowane, czynności seksualne w miejscach publicznych, z mężczyznami, dyskretne podekscytowanie i wyczuwanie, kto, w którą stronę się przychyla. Pełna przygodność, która, gdy celem było zarwanie panny, była w jakiś pokręcony sposób usprawiedliwiona, natomiast, gdy chodziło o fellatio w wykonaniu faceta, stawała się czymś wstydliwym, skrytym i tak ekscytującym, że człowieka zatykało.

Jared wszedł pod prysznic, odkręcił wodę i stojąc pod gorącymi strumieniami, ujął swojego członka w dłoń. Obrazy, klęczącego przed nim mężczyzny, z odchyloną głową i ustami rozciągniętymi lubieżnie dookoła jego penisa, powróciły. I tylko usta nie należały do blondyna z przyjęcia, ale do Acklesa. Jared skulił się cały, czując, jak w ekspresowym tempie zbliża się do orgazmu. Doszedł, mając nadzieję, że Jensen nie usłyszy go przez szum wody w prysznicu. Powinien się wyprowadzić, powinien się usamodzielnić, i uciec przed badawczymi spojrzeniami Acklesa, żeby w spokoju uprawiać one night standy z nieznajomymi, i zapomnieć o kapryśnych kotach. Tylko, że nie mógł nic takiego zrobić. Był przywiązany do tego mieszkania jak i do przytłaczającej, ciężkiej, niełatwej obecności Jensena.

Ackles chyba też to wiedział, bo w milczeniu patrzył na poczynania Jareda i nie wyśmiewał się z jego długich, gorących pryszniców.

 

//////////////////

 

Następna wyprawa do gejowskiego klubu, na obrzeżach L.A., była równie ekscytująca, co pierwsza, ale tym razem mężczyzna, który zagaił do Jareda, postanowił zabrać go ze sobą do domu. Padalecki wahał się, ale poszedł, w końcu facet był od niego niższy i w razie czego, na pewno dałby mu radę.

Było coś wspaniale wyzwalającego w seksie na łóżku, a nie w miejscu publicznym, gdzie każdy mógł zaraz wejść, zajrzeć i zobaczyć. Jared nie myślał, że aż tak tęsknił za intymnością łóżka. Mężczyzna, krępy brunet o wspaniale umięśnionej klatce piersiowej i niezbyt efektownych, zbyt chudych udach, rozłożył Jareda na łopatki, po królewsku, a gdy wziął jego penisa w usta, zaczął wydawać masę entuzjastycznych, zachwyconych, zdyszanych dźwięków. W sposób widoczny podobało mu się to, co wyczyniał z ciałem Jareda, a sam Jared także nie miał nic przeciwko. Wspaniale było tylko tak sobie leżeć i pozwalać komuś drugiemu urabiać swoje ciało. Bez stresu, bez nerwowego zerkania, czy ktoś nie podgląda. Jared doszedł szybko, pośród zadowolonych pomruków swojego jednonocnego partnera, i był na tyle zrelaksowany, że postanowił zrewanżować mu się także laską.

Nigdy wcześniej nie pomyślał o tym w tak naturalny sposób. Pijackie, szczenięce zabawy w szkole średniej się nie liczyły. Tutaj faktycznie ktoś oczekiwał od niego bezpośredniej akcji.

Było dziwnie, niezdarnie. Trudno było oddychać z mięsistym, wilgotnym ciężarem na języku, wpychającym się głębiej i głębiej w usta. Wyglądało łatwiej niż w istocie było. Jared z początku uważał to za nieco odrzucające, ale doskonale pamiętał, że to samo myślał o minecie, dopóki nie wykonał jej na swojej pierwszej dziewczynie, Sandy. Wtedy okazało się, że to, co takie rzekomo obślizgłe i obrzydliwe, może dostarczyć niezłej zabawy, a przy tym jest podniecające jak cholera. Z robieniem komuś loda mogło być podobnie.

I tak Jared wykonał swoją pierwszą w życiu laskę. Najbardziej niezdarną, ślamazarną, nieudolną laskę na świecie, no, ale koniec końców liczyło się to, żeby sprawić, żeby facet doszedł, a to się akurat udało. Jared wycofał się w odpowiednim momencie, żeby uniknąć spermy w ustach. Wiedział, że nie było to najlepsze fellatio, ale jego partner nie narzekał, ponieważ generalnie niewiele mu do spełnienia brakowało, taki był napalony. Jared był zdumiony jak bardzo mężczyźni potrafili wczuć się i podniecić się robieniem komuś laski, jak bardzo ich to rozpalało. On sam odnosił się do zjawiska raczej z dystansem, spróbował jak to jest, nawet mu się podobało, ale nie było to coś, co pozostawiało go bez tchu. Może gdyby pod Jaredem leżał Ackles, może gdyby to członek Ackelsa wypełniał Jaredowi usta, może... nie było sensu o tym myśleć. Koty chodziły gdzie chciały, a czekać na nie wydawało się momentami po prostu stratą czasu...

Wrócił do domu skołowany, ale rozluźniony. Nie przywitał się z krzątającym się w kuchni Jensenem, tylko od razu skręcił do łazienki. Kilka razy wypłukał usta miętowym płynem stomatologicznym Acklesa, po czym wsparł się o umywalkę i zapatrzył się w lustro. Jego twarz była napuchnięta i zaczerwieniona. To nie miało sensu, to wszystko nie miało sensu.

Gdy wyszedł z łazienki, Jensen już na niego czekał, w okularach, z kubkiem kawy, oparty nonszalancko o ścianę.

"Jay, chodź. Chodź, nie uciekaj."

Jared uśmiałby się z ironii, która ulewała się z tej dziwacznej sytuacji, w końcu tak po prawdzie to nie on uciekał, ale Ackles, tylko, że teraz nie miał już siły na polemikę. Powlókł się, powłócząc nogami za Jensenem, uparcie odmawiając spojrzenia mu w twarz.

Ackles zasiadł za stołem i za zasiekami, które zbudował sobie z dokumentów, teczek, papierów i laptopa, po czym odchrząknął głośno.

"Chyba może już czas, żebyś się przeniósł na swoje, Padalcu."

Huh. Jared zagapił się inteligentnie w piękne, trawiaste, przekrwione nieco od zbyt długiego gapienia się w ekran, oczy. Złość, niespodziewana i nagła, złapała go za gardło. Zanim zastanowił się nad swoimi słowami, już mówił.

"Tak zależy ci, żebym sobie poszedł?"

O kurcze. Nie powiedział tego. Nie powiedział tego. Przecież to Ackles proponował mu gościnę, przechowywał go, karmił i podlewał, i to zarówno przed jak i po pracy w Vancouver. Jared, jak człowiek pogrążony w szoku patrzył, jak przystojna twarz Jensena blednie, równomiernie, od włosów po policzki i brodę.

"Myślałem, że chcesz być samodzielny." powiedział powoli Ackles, wyraźnie wytężając wszystkie swoje umiejętności dyplomatyczne, żeby czegoś nieostrożnym słowem nie spaprać. "Twój apartament jest gotowy. Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie. A te plotki o gej klubach mogą ci zaszkodzić. Zwłaszcza przed premierą."

Jared przełknął głośno, gdy Jensen odwrócił laptopa i pokazał mu pootwierane w okienkach wyszukiwarki strony. Wszystkie buzowały od plotek. Zniknął pod koniec przyjęcia i już z krzaków nie wyszedł. Gdzie zdradza swojego chłopaka Jared Padalecki. Gej kluby pełne hollywoodzkich gwiazd. Tytuły z ekranu krzyczały na Jareda, kolorowe i toporne, okraszone zdjęciami, na których nie było żadnych scen nieprzyzwoitych, ale najwyraźniej nie to się liczyło.

Jensen obserwował go uważnie, ostrożny i neutralny, i kurcze, już by było lepiej, żeby krzyczał, żeby go uderzył i zwymyślał, a nie tak tylko... pokazywał mu, że owszem, Jared znalazł się w hollywoodzkiej maszynce i musi uważać, jak się wybiera nocą na miasto, żeby poderwać jakiegoś faceta. Zwłaszcza, jeżeli oficjalnie to ma już jednego chłopaka i podobno są razem szczęśliwi.

Jensen wygiął wargi, szukając odpowiednich słów. Jared patrzył się tępo na jego usta i nie czuł nic.

"Jay, nie rób takiej miny. Ostatnie miesiące żyliśmy jak zrośnięci biodrem bracia. Chwila przerwy dobrze nam zrobi. Nam i prasie."

Jared potrząsnął głową, odgarniając włosy z czoła. Spocił się, cholera, spocił się i wystraszył, jakby właśnie spowodował wypadek samochodowy i usiłował wyczołgać się z pogniecionego, żelaznego wraku. Teraz to na amen odstraszył kota i teraz Jared Tristan Padalecki zostanie wyrzucony na bruk, do swojego pustego, nowego, niezamieszkanego mieszkania, w którym ma meble, ale nie ma nawet jednego kubka czy garnka.

"Ale... tak sobie nagle odejść mam?... Bo ktoś coś w blogu napisał?..." zaczął mówić, usiłując znaleźć jakieś argumenty obronne, ale język nie chciał się go słuchać. Jedno piwo za dużo, a może po prostu szok, że jak zwykle wszystko zawalił i generalnie nie nadaje się do niczego.

Jensen poczekał, aż Jared przestanie się żałośnie jąkać i szukać sensów, po czym zamknął laptopa i wstał.

"Tutaj masz większość swoich rzeczy, Jay. Spakowałem." Ackles wskazał na stojące w kącie kuchni, do tej pory jakoś niewidoczne, torby podróżne. "Musisz tylko jeszcze pozabierać swoje pachnidła do włosów z łazienki i jesteś gotowy."

Jared poczuł ponowną falę gniewu, która wylała mu się na twarz niezdrowym rumieńcem. Nie mógł zaczerpnąć porządnego oddechu, coś dusiło go w piersi. Wstał i złapał Jensena za łokieć, zmuszając go do spojrzenia sobie w oczy.

"Czy ty wszystko musisz niszczyć?!"

Twarz Jensena w jednej chwili straciła ostrożną neutralność i stała się wściekła, blada i brzydka, jak zaciśnięta jak pięść.

"Czy ty musisz biegać po gej klubach i dawać sobie obciągać fiuta w bocznych alejkach, akurat przed premierą?!" wycharczał niebezpiecznym, niskim tonem Ackles, a Padalecki cofnął rękę, ponieważ, chociaż wciąż był wkurzony, nie chciał stracić ani nadgarstka, ani palców. Jensen wrzał, i tylko Jared także był zraniony i cholera by to wszystko!

"Aha! Znaczy, po premierze to będzie już ok? Dzięki za zgodę na załapanie się na darmową laskę w gej barze, Ackles! Ty też możesz się załapać, jak już wyjdziesz z tej swojej zakłamanej szafy!"

Oczekiwał gniewu, wybuchu elokwencji i być może nawet rękoczynów, nie spodziewał się rozszerzonych oczu, nerwowego drgnięcia policzka i zaciśniętych w nieszczęśliwą kreskę ust. Jensen rejterował, Jensen nie chciał gadać, pieprzony Jensen Ross Ackles się wycofywał.

"Ok. Ok, ułatwię ci zadanie i sobie pójdę, Padalcu! Bierz manatki i spadaj!"

"Ale to twoje mieszkanie, nie wychodź...."

"Jestem za bardzo wkurzony, żeby teraz z tobą zostać!" Jensen jak burza wkroczył do korytarza i zaczął zakładać kurtkę. Jared podreptał za nim, nie wiedząc, gdzie ma włożyć ręce, gdy jego fikcyjny związek z Acklesem właśnie zaczął się rozpadać. W połowie zakładania drugiego buta Jensen zmienił zdanie, wyprostował się i sarknął.

"I wiesz co, Jay? Pieprz się! Nie jestem gejem! I to jest cholernie ciężkie dla mnie, bo miałeś być rzekomo moim przyjacielem i być po mojej stronie, a tymczasem wciąż na coś czekasz, wciąż czegoś chcesz. I moją niepewność i neurozę wykorzystujesz do swoich gierek! Gówniany z ciebie przyjaciel, mój drogi!"

"Nie zwalaj teraz winy na mnie, Jen!" uniósł głos Jared, ogłuszony, zraniony i zły. "Nikt cię nie zmuszał, żebyś tam w przyczepie robił mi masaż i mnie całował!"

"Nie opowiadaj głupot, Padalecki! To ty zacząłeś tą całą maskaradę z gejowskim filmem, z udawaniem, że jesteśmy razem. Nigdy w życiu bym nie pomyślał nawet, żeby cię pocałować, gdyby nie ta chrzaniona produkcja!"

"Nigdy?"

Jensen odwrócił wzrok i zacisnął szczękę. Przez moment Jared pomyślał, że zaraz dostanie po pysku.

"Ani razu.” wycharczał Jensen, grubym, nieprzyjaznym tonem. „Nie jestem gejem. Nie kręcą mnie męskie tyłki."

Jared stanął, jakby go ktoś uderzył w twarz. Przez chwilę poruszał ustami, ale nie mógł wydobyć z siebie żądnego dźwięku, poza żałosnym, małym, dziecinnym "Och." Jensen potarł twarz dłonią i powoli, jak śmiertelnie zmęczony, znużony człowiek, dokończył zakładanie butów.

"Słuchaj, Jay. Źle to zabrzmiało. Jeszcze raz. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem teraz, w tym całym galimatiasie. Nie stać mnie na to, żeby to spieprzyć! Pracujemy razem, i spotykamy się na piwo, i mamy wspólnych przyjaciół..."

Jared zaśmiał się niewesoło.

"To brzmi jakbyś ze mną zrywał, a przecież my ze sobą nawet nie chodzimy."

"Chyba tak. Serio, Jay, wybij sobie te pierdoły z głowy. Jesteś moim przyjacielem, dobrym przyjacielem, najlepszym. I chcę, żeby tak zostało. Cokolwiek się stało w przyczepce w Vancouver, zostaje w Vancouver."

Jared usiadł na szafce na buty, opierając głowę o dłonie. Nie patrzył na Acklesa. Usłyszał jak drzwi otwierają się i przez długą, napiętą, dramatyczną chwilę Jensen stoi w progu i oddycha głośno, jakby chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć. Nic nie powie, pomyślał Jared, zamykając oczy. Nic nie powie, bo nigdy nic nie mówi.

Jensen zamknął za sobą cicho drzwi, a w korytarzu nagle stało się bardzo chłodno.

 

///////////////  
Przenosiny do nowego lokum przeprowadził w dokładnie pięć dni. Jensen wymykał się do pracy o poranku i wracał późną nocą. Jared nie pytał, gdzie bywa Ackles wieczorową porą, a Ackles nie dzielił się swobodnie tymi informacjami. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą, ciężkie, brzydkie słowa leżały pomiędzy nimi jak przejechany na podjeździe jeż, którego nikt nie ma chęci uprzątnąć. Kiedyś, w Vancouver, Jared sprzątnął właśnie takiego nieszczęsnego jeżyka. Jensen zerkał wtedy na niego z niepokojem, lekkim obrzydzeniem i troską; zawsze lubił zwierzęta, ale nie miał wystarczająco odporności, żeby zajmować się ich truchłami. Jeżyk został pochowany na tyłach ogrodu, w miejscu, gdzie śnieg był najcieńszy i łatwo było się dokopać do nie tak bardzo zamarzniętej ziemi.

Teraz Jensen odwracał wzrok, a Jared zamykał oczy, liczył do dziesięciu i życzył sobie, żeby sytuacja była tak łatwa do załatwienia, jak wyprawienie pogrzebu jeżowi.

Sprawy potoczyły się szybko, głównie dlatego, że niemal wszystko było już gotowe do przeprowadzki. Jared wynajął ciężarówkę, przywiózł resztę zamówionych tydzień temu mebli z Ikei, po czym wkroczył do swojego nowego, pachnącego świeżymi tapetami i tynkiem apartamentu. Mieszkanie zajmowało całe piętro i było wspaniale przestronne, doświetlone i tak puste, że aż bolały oczy. Jared pokręcił się trochę pomiędzy pomieszczeniami, obejrzał dużą, kwadratową kuchnię, zajrzał do wyłożonej błękitnymi kafelkami łazienki. W końcu zatrzymał się w jednym z narożnych pokoi i tam zaczął wkładać do dopiero co złożonej, pachnącej sosną szafy, ubrania. Miał chęć zadzwonić do rodziny, powiedzieć mamie o swoim kolejnym sukcesie mieszkaniowym, pochwalić się siostrze, pośmiać się z bratem, ale jakoś nie mógł się zebrać.

Głupio to wszystko wyszło z Jensenem. Bardzo głupio. Trzeba było nie słuchać, co mówi, tylko zostać, nie dać się wykurzyć, postawić na swoim. A Jared, jak ten idiota ostatni, uniósł się honorem, zebrał manatki i pojechał, do nowego, pustego mieszkania. Czuł się fatalnie, tak jak zawsze, gdy pokłócił się Acklesem. Jensen miał ten szczególny dar, że nawet, jeżeli to on zaczął niesnaskę, miało się wrażenie, że i tak to Jared jest winny.

Jared zasiadł w pustej, nieużywanej, urządzonej wykwintnie przez jakiegoś anonimowego dekoratora wnętrz kuchni, i zatęsknił za zagraconą, maleńką kuchenką Jensena tak, że aż zabolało go coś w środku. Też mi sukces, skoro nie miało się kogoś, kto by się cieszył razem z tobą. Za tydzień premiera, a on siedział jak ten kretyn, sam w wielkim mieście L.A. i nawet nie bardzo potrafił wskazać, gdzie popełnił błąd.

Jego własny kot wywalił go ze swojego domu. W sumie nic dziwnego, zważywszy przygodny seks, któremu się ostatnio Jared oddawał. Ech.

Jared długo nie wytrzymał. Wstawił wodę na gaz w lśniącym, nowym, nie przypalonym jeszcze ani razu czajniku, zalał herbatę w swoim jedynym, wyszczerbionym kubku, i zdecydował, że to wszystko jest głupie.

Sms praktycznie napisał się sam. Jared wysłał go i wrócił do picia herbaty, nie wypuszczając komórki z rąk, na wypadek, gdyby Ackles postanowił szybko odpowiedzieć.

 

Jestem jak ptak samotny na dachu i czekam. Jen, wpadnij do mnie, opijemy nowe lokum.

 

Na odpowiedź nie trzeba było długo czekać, i dobrze, bo Jared zaczął już nerwowo podrygiwać nogą pod stołem i był bliski wylania na siebie całej herbaty.

 

Nie obnażaj się na dachu, ptaszku. Chcę dziś w spokoju odpocząć, Roland nas wcześniej wypuścił.

 

Odpocznij w moim wypaśnym mieszkaniu, Jen. Nie chcę sam tutaj siedzieć.

 

Na tego smsa Jensen już nie odpowiedział. Jared przełknął duszącą gulę w gardle i wsparł beznadziejnie twarz na dłoniach.

 

//////////////////

 

Nie miał fantazji nic robić. Tylko szedł na siłownię rano, joggingował, i wracał do mieszkania, zaszywając się w nim jak borsuk i zajadając się kalorycznymi fastfoodami. Na zaproszenia, napływające ze strony chłopaków, żeby wyjść razem na piwo i pozarywać fanki, reagował krótkimi, negatywnymi odpowiedziami i smutnymi, przezroczystymi wymówkami. Coś o urządzaniu w jednym z pokojów małej mini siłowni, z ciężarkami i przyrządami do pracy nad rzeźbą mięśni brzucha. Albo zakup nowych artykułów AGD do kuchni. Jared wiedział, że brzmi żałośnie, ale nie mógł zdobyć się na przyznanie się przed kimkolwiek, że chwilowo stracił chęć do życia. Chriss zadzwonił do niego tylko raz, żeby powiedzieć mu, jakim obrzydliwym lujem pasiatym jest, i że jak tego nie naprawi, to będzie żałował do końca życia. Jared zastanawiał się, czy to pogróżka, czy jedynie dobra rada i przestroga starszego kolegi. A może dwa w jednym.

Liczył dni do premiery, zadekowany w swoim nowym mieszkaniu, odżywiając się chińszczyzną na wynos i pizzą, i oglądając mecze ulubionych drużyn, Cowboys i Spurrs. Zadzwoniła mama, ale nie mógł z nią rozmawiać. Był jak chory pies, kręcił się, spał, jadł i wychodził na spacer do siłowni, a rzeczy, które normalnie sprawiały mu przyjemność i frajdę, nużyły go dramatycznie. Nudziły go gry na konsoli, seriale za bardzo przypominały mu o Jensenie i ich wspólnych, nocnych oglądach repertuaru BBC, w internecie wciąż natykał się o plotki na temat tego przeklętego gejowskiego filmu Keptforda. Czasami oglądał zdjęcia, swoje i Acklesa, z przyjęcia, z Vancouver, fanowskie fotografie z planu zdjęciowego. A więc robione komórkami przez makijażystki fotki przeniknęły do sieci, zresztą nie było to nic dziwnego. Takie rzeczy zawsze jakoś prędzej czy później upubliczniały się i było to coraz bardziej nieprzyjemne.

Jared na dwa dni przed premierą postanowił, że musi wyjść z domu, bo oszaleje. Wahał się chwilę, czy zadzwonić do przyjaciół i zaprosić ich gdzieś na wykwintnego, drogiego, snobistycznego drinka, ale w końcu zadecydował, że lepiej, jak się sam przejdzie. Jakoś przyjemnie i lekko poczuł się z myślą, że pójdzie sobie, gdzie go oczy poniosą.

Powędrował przez główne ulice L.A., z okularami przeciwsłonecznymi na oczach i przeczuciem, że dzisiaj stanie się coś dobrego. Gdy przechodził obok salonów samochodowych, jakoś tak całkiem normalnie zaczął rozglądać się za nowym nabytkiem. Szalony rumak był już na wykończeniu i Jared nawet nie chciał odbierać go Jeffowi, który podczas akcji w Vancouver, tak dobrze się nim zajmował. Nowe samochody były zdecydowanie przyjemniejsze do oglądania, wybierania i sprawdzania, niż sprzęt kuchenny i składanie półek z Ikei. Jared ani się obejrzał, jak wsiadł do ciemnozielonego fiata (Panda, SUV, z kompletnie niepotrzebnym w L.A. napędem na cztery koła) i poczuł się w nim, jak w domu. Potem, cokolwiek już oglądał i wypróbowywał, było niewystarczające i w końcu i tak wracał do fiata. Zawsze właśnie w ten sposób kupował droższe rzeczy, chociaż z przyczyn finansowych przed filmem Rolanda nie była to dla Jareda częsta okoliczność. To było tak, jakby jakaś rzecz czekała na niego, i raz znaleziona, odsuwała w cień wszystko inne.

Jared podpisał umowy, ubezpieczenia i inne, małe, ale niezbędne druczki, których działania nigdy nie rozumiał, po czym z uśmiechem wsiadł do samochodu, a cztery przecznice od salonu jakiś nabuzowany koleś wjechał na niego z tyłu na pasach. Jared był tak wściekły, że dopiero, gdy sklął idiotycznego kierowcę, kazał napisać mu oświadczenie, zawrócił do salonu i wziął odpowiednie papiery, żeby uzyskać darmową wymianę większości uszkodzonych cześci, dopiero wtedy poczuł, że podczas całego wydarzenia uszkodził sobie nadgarstek.

Nie za mocno, tylko trochę, tylko tyle, że nie mógł nim za bardzo ruszać na boki. Nic nie napuchnięte, nic nie złamane. Chyba. Jared zniechęcony i przygnębiony wrócił do domu piechotą, zostawiając samochód w salonowym warsztacie. Zasiadł na kanapie i poczuł, że musi o tym żenującym incydencie komuś powiedzieć. Sam nie wiedział, czemu wybrał od razu numer Acklesa. Bolała go ręka i było mu ogólnie źle. Jensen nie odebrał, odezwała się natomiast jego poczta głosowa. Jared westchnął, poczekał na sygnał, a potem, jak zawsze, zaczął plątać się w zeznaniach. Nigdy nie było dobry w rozmowach z maszynkami.

"Hej... słuchaj, Jen... nie wiem, jak to... no, hm... potrzebuję pomocy. Zakupiłem dziś samochód i jakiś koleś wjechał mi w tyłek... nie wiem, co z tymi papierami zrobić, stos cały tego mam... nigdy nie miałem wypadku... Jak będziesz miał chwilę, to odezwij się. Cześć."

Jared nie zdążył odłożyć telefonu, gdy Jensen oddzwonił, cały zdyszany i zły.

"Co się stało? Nic ci nie jest? Gdzie jesteś, to przyjadę po ciebie."

"Zaparkowałem na kanapie." wyznał smętnie Jared, wyciągając się na poduszkach i kładąc sobie dłoń na brzuchu. "Nadgarstek mnie boli."

Z telefonu dało się słyszeć ruch uliczny, klaksony, pokrzykiwania sprzedawców gazet i przyspieszony oddech Jensena. Ackles sarknął gniewnie.

"Niezdara. Kiedyś to swoje gigantyczne cielsko poważnie okaleczysz, Jay. Ok, jestem niedaleko to zaraz u ciebie będę. Czemu nie poszedłeś sprawdzić, co z tym nadgarstkiem?"

Jared zamknął oczy i westchnął, nagle wyciszony i senny. Wszystko wydawało się bardzo nierzeczywiste, od kupna fiata, przez stłuczkę i to, że tak zwyczajnie Padalecki rozmawia sobie z Acklesem, z którym niedawno tak okropnie się pokłócił. Słowa wytaczały się z ust Jareda, mamrotliwie i spokojne.

"Kupiłem dzisiaj samochód i dzisiaj mi go ktoś skasował. Nie myślałem o niczym, dopiero w domu coś poczułem... ale chyba nie jest tak źle... to tylko nadgarstek... Dzięki, że przyjdziesz."

"Nie ma za co." po dłuższej chwili odpowiedział Jensen, a w jego głosie słychać było uśmiech. "Siedź na kanapie i nigdzie nie wychodź."

Jared powinien coś zrobić, powinien przygotować herbatę, zamówić jakieś jedzenie, ogarnąć bałagan w sypialni i łazience, ale jakoś nie mógł się zebrać. Leżał na kanapie, z zamkniętymi oczyma i nie myślał o niczym.

Ackles przybył po kwadransie, z dwoma pudłami pizzy, sześciopakiem piwa i paczką bandażu elastycznego.

"Mam też borowinę. Rozgrzewa i zapobiega puchnięciu." wyjaśnił lekko Jensen, stawiając pakunki na stole w kuchni i rozgaszczając się jak gdyby nigdy nic, jakby przez ostatnie parę dni wcale nie byli na wojennej ścieżce. "Dawaj te umowy, przejrzę potem. Kupiłeś dzisiaj samochód, którego nawet nie miałem okazji zobaczyć, a już zaglądam mu w ubezpieczenia. Masz talent, młody."

"Przepraszam... jak nie masz czasu, to jakoś sobie dam radę... zaraz po stłuczce pognałem do salonu samochodowego..." Jared usiadł przy stole kuchennym i zapatrzył się, jak Jensen zaczyna zagospodarowywać swoją osobą pomieszczenie. Wyciąga kubki, szuka po szafkach herbaty, nastawia czajnik z wodą.

"Nie bądź głupi. Cokolwiek tam sobie powiedzieliśmy, to nadal jesteś moim przyjacielem." objawił niespodziewanie Ackles, pomiędzy wsypywaniem herbaty do kubków a szukaniem cukru. "Nic więcej się nie dzieje? Głowa cię nie boli, ani kark? Dobra, to dawaj łapkę, Padalcu. Obejrzymy, zawiniemy, do wesela się zagoi."

Jensen w czasach przed L.A., był absolwentem wydziału rehabilitacji, ale dyplomu nie zrobił i generalnie niewiele miał do czynienia ze sferą medyczną. Jared ufnie podał mu swoją dłoń i pozwolił obmacać, poskręcać i powyginać sobie nadgarstek. Palce Jensena były delikatne, ostrożne, ale wymagające.

"Nadwerężyłeś i naciągnąłeś ścięgna. Nic ci szczęśliwie nie chrupnęło." zdiagnozował Jensen pogodnie, sprawnie owijając dłoń Jareda bandażem. "Uważaj na tą rękę, nie ćwicz na ciężarkach przez jakiś tydzień, a jak zacznie sinieć i puchnąć, do lekarza marsz. Chociaż nie sądzę. Miałeś farta, Padalcu. Nie wygląda, żebyś się jakoś mocniej uszkodził."

Przenieśli się do salonu z herbatami i borowiną, którą Jensen skropił bandaż Jareda i która cuchnęła okrutnie zgniłą zieleniną.

"Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest jakaś forma prostytucji. Bandaż i borowina w zamian za laskę?" zażartował Jensen, wyginając zabawnie usta.

Jared spojrzał na niego spod przymkniętych powiek, po czym wskazał na miejsce obok siebie. Granatowa kanapa była pluszowa, mięciutka i zdecydowanie zbyt nowa. Ackles przewrócił oczyma i usiadł, podkradając poduszkę.

"Co porabiałeś, zanim cię nawiedziłem i rozwaliłeś samochód?"

"Przez kila dni oglądałem porno." wyznał z poważną miną Jared. Jensen podchwycił żartobliwy ton, nie wytracając rytmu.

"Gejowskie?"

"Nie, z lesbijkami." udzielił uprzejmie informacji Jared, zakładając nogę na nogę i rozpierając się władczo na kanapie. "Nagie, niegrzeczne dziewczynki, robiące ze sobą bardzo niegrzeczne rzeczy. Dużo cycków i wygolonych kroczy."

Jensen zaśmiał się głośno i Jared nagle odkrył, jak bardzo brakowało mu tego śmiechu.

"Przestań chrzanić, Jay! Kreskówki oglądałeś, mogę się założyć."

Przez moment siedzieli w przyjemnej, intymnej, przyjacielskiej ciszy, gapiąc się na wyłączony, plazmowy telewizor, przylepiony do ściany na przeciwko kanapy.

"Jak się czujesz, jak spełniają się twoje marzenia w L.A., Padalcu? Pierwsza rola w długometrażowym filmie, dobra prasa, nowe mieszkanie i nowy samochód... Jak ci z tym wszystkim?"

"Dziwnie." wyznał szczerze Jared, kładąc śmierdzącą borowiną dłoń na brzuchu i przymykając oczy. "Jak tak się wszystko po maśle układa, zawsze okazuje się, że nie jest super, jak się wydawało."

"Nie gadaj. Fajnie mieć taki super apartament."

"Mam jeszcze parę marzeń, które jakoś nie dały rady się spełnić." zauważył nostalgicznie Jared, a jego żołądek zacisnął się boleśnie, na wspomnienie jednego, przyciemnionego marzenia z przyczepy w Kanadzie. Jensen prychnął prześmiewczo.

"Pewne rzeczy powinny zostać niespełnione. Tak, żeby nie przeniknęły do blogów."

Jared poczuł, że robi się czerwony na twarzy. Otworzył oczy i wstał z kanapy, stając frontalnie przed Jensenem i zakładając ramiona na piersi.

"Jeżeli chodzi o niespełnione marzenia, to chylę głowę przed mistrzem gatunku!"

Ackles był zaskoczony jego atakiem tylko częściowo, bo także wstał i spojrzał na niego wściekle zielonym wzrokiem.

"Może powinieneś włączyć jakiś system ochronny i nie wędrować z byle Frankiem, Gienkiem i Zbychem, żeby się gzić za krzakami." sarknął Jensen, całkowicie wychodząc z roli sprytnego, elokwentnego cynika, komentującego zręcznie rzeczywistość. Nagle Ackles przeistoczył się na oczach Jareda ze spostrzegawczego, ciętego ironisty w zwykłego, skwaśniałego zazdrośnika. I kurcze, Jensen nie miał prawa, żeby być zazdrosny, bo to przecież on sam nie chciał... nie chciał... Jared poczuł, jak jego puls rośnie niebezpiecznie. Jensen cofnął się nieco, gdy Padalecki podszedł do niego powolnym, groźnym krokiem.

"Może ty powinieneś też włączyć system ochronny, Jen! I nie pieprzyć się z chętnymi idiotkami, co to w barze się puszczają na byle skinienie!" intencją Jareda nie było uczynienie tych słów jadowitymi, ale jakoś całkiem przypadkiem właśnie tak wyszło.

"To świetne, jak tak mówisz, Jay!" huknął Jensen, pobladły nagle i trzęsący się z gniewu. "Zważywszy, że też się puszczasz po barach!"

Jared zaśmiał się nieprzyjemnie, podpierając się dłońmi pod boki.

"A co, zazdrościsz? Też byś chciał spróbować z facetami? Kurcze, Jen, to ja mam się udoskonalać i uświetniać, tak? Nie widzę potrzeby, wyobraź sobie! Bo ja się nie boję kogoś szukać, mam jaja, żeby sięgnąć po to, czego chcę, a nie się chowam za systemami, pogadankami o jakiś pieprzonych blogach i cynizmem! Jak ostatni tchórz!"

Jared nie zauważył, kiedy podszedł do Jensena blisko, tak, że niemal popychał go na ścianę, blokował, przytłaczał. Zielone, trawiaste oczy patrzyły na niego, rozszerzone i pociemniałe od emocji. Strach i podniecenie. Jared po raz pierwszy widział Acklesa w takim stanie i od razu postanowił wykorzystać sytuację. Kot przyszedł do jego mieszkania, i albo odpuszczą sobie zbędne myślenie i pozwolą, żeby sytuacja wreszcie wymknęła się spod kontroli, albo już do końca życia Jared będzie tęsknił za kotami, aby z braku laku pozwalać jednonocnym partnerom robić sobie laskę.

To było przerażające i koszmarne, takie półżycie w półświatku. Tutaj trzeba było działać, zanim Jensen, dziwoląg i wariat na punkcie kontroli, odzyska czucie w członkach i znowu się zamknie w sobie. Jared wiedział, że jeżeli Ackles się zaprze, będzie niczym ośmiornica utknięta w butelce i nic go już nie ruszy. Jeżeli czegoś teraz nie zrobi, cholera go weźmie, i to akurat przed premierą!

Jared złapał Jensena za koszulę, przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował w usta. Głęboko, z językiem, zębami i wszystkim, co przez ostatnie parę tygodni zgniatał w sobie i wypierał. Jensen od razu podchwycił rytm i przylgnął do Jareda całym ciałem, obejmując go ciasno ramionami i boleśnie zgniatając mu żebra. W ich ruchach nie było nic niepewnego i wstydliwego, były za to napięcie, namiętność i wściekłość.

"Gdybyś nie był taki... taki... to bym ci gębę sklepał! Raz gorący, raz zimny, nie, tak, zgłupieć można... cholera, jesteś najbardziej... podniecającym dupkiem w tej części L. A...." mamrotał Jared, prosto w usta Jensena, który nawet nie silił się na słowa, po prostu rozpinał, odsuwał i ściągał z Jareda wszelkie przyodziewy, walcząc desperacko z materią.

"Nie tutaj... mam sąsiadów... nie mam zasłon..." Jared zaśmiał się niskim, łamiącym się głosem i wskazał na ogromne, nie osłonięte niczym okna. "Nie powinniśmy tak... ktoś zobaczy..."

"Gdzie... zasłonki?" wysapał Jensen, po czym z desperacją przyssał się do karku Jareda. Padalecki zamknął oczy i westchnął tak, że niejeden aktor w filmie pornograficznym by się spłonił.

"W... sypialni... do sypialni... tam wszystko..."

Jensen odsunął się od Jareda, ale w jego oczach wciąż było pożądanie i głód, a gdy tylko drzwi do sypialni zamknęły się za nimi, Padalecki miał nagle ramiona pełne wijącego się, drapieżnego, kąsającego Acklesa, usiłującego wyłuskać go z ubrań w ekspresowym tempie. Pocałunki zostały wznowione, mokre, nieskoordynowane i kompletnie pozbawione finezji. Jensen był wspaniały, cały rozchełstany, zarumieniony i w sposób widoczny podniecony jak diabli, jeżeli brać pod uwagę wbijającego się w udo Jareda penisa Acklesa, zakrytego napiętym mocno materiałem jeansów.

Opuszki palców Jensena były nadspodziewanie delikatne, gdy wsunęły się pod podkoszulkę Jareda i zaczęły zataczać ostrożne koła po jego brzuchu, żebrach. Jared pchnął ich obu w stronę łóżka i padł na nie z rozmachem, pociągając za sobą Jensena. Ackles nie protestował, gdy Jared ułożył się na nim i zaczął mu rozpinać spodnie. Miał przymknięte delikatnie oczy, długie rzęsy ocieniały nagle niespodziewanie wrażliwe, piegowate policzki. Pozwalał Jaredowi na wszystko, na ocieranie się o jego pokaźną erekcję, na wysysanie męczących, pysznych malinek, na lizanie, całowanie i przygryzanie.

To było niezwykłe, fantastyczne wydarzenie, a wrażenie dziwności potęgowała wszechobecna cisza. Jensen milczał, z zamkniętymi oczyma oddając się Jaredowi i ze znawstwem odwzajemniając pocałunki. Żadnych oznak tego, że się wycofa, że zakrzyknie veto i kopnie Padaleckiego w brzuch, póki co nie było.

Gdy Jared pchnął Jensena na ścianę, padł na kolana i ściągnął mu spodnie, Ackles znieruchomiał niebezpiecznie. Padalecki położył mu ciężko dłonie na biodrach i spojrzał na niego z dołu. Pięknie, Jensen był przystojny nawet z perspektywy żaby, kurza twarz.

"Jeżeli się w końcu nie zdecydujesz i nie dasz mi zrobić sobie laski, jak bóg w niebiesiech, zaknebluję cię moimi brudnymi skarpetkami i tak zrobię z tobą, co chcę! Lubisz być związany? Bój się moich fetyszów, Ackles!"

Jensen zacisnął szczęki, ale nie powiedział nic, tylko odchylił głowę i oparł ją o ścianę. Jared nie mógł uwierzyć, Jensen się poddawał, odpuszczał sobie zasieki i systemy ochronne, i pozwalał na to... Jared z wariackim uśmiechem, którego nie mógł nijak opanować, złapał bokserki Acklesa i jednym ruchem ściągnął je w dół. No i proszę, penis Jensena był tak ładny jak cała reszta Jensena, gładki, nabrzmiały i zaczerwieniony i owszem, Jared miał chęć spraktykować jak smakuje i jak będzie leżeć mu w ustach. Nigdy nie uważał członków męskich za jakieś wybitnie estetyczne obiekty, ale chyba nadszedł czas, żeby przewartościować pewne poglądy.

"Jay... ouć..." wymamrotał bezradnie Jensen, gdy Jared zamknął oczy i powoli wsunął sobie jego penisa do ust. Ciężki, zmysłowy, uderzający do głowy aromat zbił go z nóg. Nos i usta pełne zapachu ostrego, męskiego Acklesa, dużo bardziej ekscytujące i burzące krew, niż laska, wykonana jakiemuś tam anonimowemu chłopakowi. Woń niby znajoma, przemykająca się przez stosy spoconych podkoszulek i bielizny, upchniętej w koszu na brudy. Jared chciał tego wszystkiego, nie cofnął się, gdy Jensen zaczął wykonywać krótkie, bujające ruchy, wbijając mu się nieco mocniej w usta. Całkiem, jakby Ackles także nie mógł się opanować. Jared popatrzył w górę i zobaczył zielone oczy, obserwujące go spod ciężkim, przymkniętych powiek. Członek Padaleckiego drgnął zainteresowany zamglonym, zachwyconym spojrzeniem Jensena.

Przez chwilę bujali się tak, w pseudo frykcyjnym ruchu. Jared nie był wykwalifikowanym aktorem porno i stety niestety miał odruch odkrztuśmy, gdy tylko Jensen poruszył biodrami zbyt gwałtownie, ale generalnie było wspaniale. Gorzkawy smak spermy na języku Jareda okazał się wcale nie jakiś obrzydliwy, tylko przyjemny, dużo bardziej przyjemny niż Padalecki przypuszczał... Sytuacja jednak nie była taka idealna. Jensen wciąż był nieco wycofany i ostrożny, i trzeba się było nieźle napracować, żeby doprowadzić go do orgazmu. W pewnym momencie, Jared doszedł do niezbyt romantycznego wniosku, że boli go szczęka od trzymania tak długo otwartych ust, że zesztywniał cały, trochę zmarzł, i zaczął się jakby odrobinę nudzić.

Odsunął się od penisa Acklesa, głośno wydychając powietrze nosem.

"To trudniejsze niż się wydaje."

Jensen uniósł powieki, a zielone, zamglone oczy o rozszerzonych przyjemnością źrenicach spojrzały na Jareda, zamglone i nieskoncentrowane.

"Huh?"

Jared wzruszył ramionami i ponownie zajął się penisem Acklesa. Praktyka czyni mistrza, tym razem było nieco łatwiej. Jensen drgnął cały, westchnął urywaniem głosem, po czym po kilku eratycznych ruchach biodrami doszedł. Bez jednego, pieprzonego słowa. Jared nie zdążył cofnąć się w porę i został zalany gorącą, pachnącą korzennie spermą, która lepkimi strugami zaległa mu na podbródku, policzkach i włosach. Kapitalnie.

Jensen osunął się w dół po ścianie, wyciągając przed siebie drgające miarowo nogi. Jared, wciąż klęcząc, wytarł się w swoją podkoszulkę i rzucił ją w kąt. Jako tako doprowadzony do ładu, przybliżył się do Jensena i oparł mu głowę na ramieniu.

"Chcę z tobą uprawiać seks." wyznał cicho Jared. Miał chęć jeszcze dodać, że chce być na górze, bo ten strzał spermą w policzki i włosy był chwytem poniżej pasa i Ackles wisi mu wielką przysługę. Najlepiej erotyczną. Jensen znowu uruchomił swoje zdolności telepatyczne, bo złapał Jareda za kark i odsunął od siebie tak, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy.

"Nie chcę być na dole." wygłosił stalowym, nie znoszącym sprzeciwu głosem. Jared zrobił minę proszącego o kąsek ze stołu szczeniaka.

"Ale czemu?"

"Bo nie." kurcze, najwyraźniej Ackles uodpornił się na proszalne miny Padaleckiego, i to akurat w takim momencie.

"Ale... no... jesteś niższy ode mnie..." wybąkał Jared, wiedząc, że taki argument to nie argument.

Jensen pstryknął go palcem w nos, po czym wykonał nieskoordynowany ruch w górę.

"Z drogi, Padalcu. Wychodzę."

"No dobra, dobra. Ja będę na dole. Możemy już zacząć, czy mam tutaj uświerknąć?"

Jensen wzruszył ramionami, unikając niezręcznie wzroku Jareda.

Gdy już pozbyli się całkowicie ubrań i zalegli na łóżku, okazało się, że może lepiej, jak Jensen będzie na górze, ponieważ tylko on z nich dwóch uprawiał kiedyś seks analny. Oczywiście z dziewczynami, ale kurcze, tyłek to tyłek, prawda? Jared leżał z ramionami, zarzuconymi na twarz i rozsuniętymi lubieżnie udami. Wciąż był podniecony, i chyba tylko dlatego nie czuł się jak rozkraczony pornograficzne, cuchnący borowiną, mokry, pobrudzony na włosach spermą kretyn.

Jensen przerył gruntownie seks pudełko, które Jared trzymał w szafce nocnej, i wynalazł tam lubrykant o zapachu zielonej mięty i prezerwatywy. Gdy zaległ pomiędzy nogami Padaleckiego, ciężki, umięśniony i zalatujący ziołami, sprawa nagle stała się poważna. Jared zagapił się jak sroka w gnat na zaczerwienioną, piękną twarz Acklesa, a Ackles, chyba odruchowo, pocałował go znienacka w lewe oko. A potem wetknął mu mokry, śliski palec w tyłek.

"Ożesz..! Może jakieś uprzedzenie wystosowywać, zanim mi coś tam w dole rozerwiesz?..."

Jensen nie odpowiedział, tylko wznowił pocałunki, wdzierając się w usta Jareda językiem w takim samym rytmie, w jakim poruszał swoimi palcami. Z początku było dziwnie i niewygodnie, niezwykle intymny dotyk w nietypowym miejscu, ekscytujący, jednocześnie nieco przerażający. A potem Ackles dotknął czegoś we wnętrzu Padaleckiego, co sprawiło, że Jared zwinął się cały, kuląc palce u stóp i wbijając się dłońmi w plecy Jensena.

"O... o kurcze... myślałem, że to tylko taki gejowski mit jest..."

"Prostata. Jay, żaden gruczoł nie jest mitem." uśmiechnął się Jensen i zanim Jared zdążył wygenerować wystarczająco siły, żeby odpowiedzieć, został pocałowany. Ponownie. Głęboko, łapczywie.

Jensen nie spieszył się, powoli urabiając ciało Jareda i ocierając się mu o biodro swoim własnym, nagle znowu ożywionym penisem. Rytm był miarowy, ani mocny ani słaby, i mógł bez problemu doprowadzić kogoś do szaleństwa. Ackles najwyraźniej znał się bardzo dobrze na mechanice stosunków seksualnych, nieważne czy z chłopakiem, czy dziewczyną. Jared oddychał teraz szybko, nie mogąc opanować krótkich, miękkich jęków. Teraz, gdy Jensen namierzył już prostatę, robił wszystko, żeby dotykać jej za każdym razem. Jared stracił rachubę, ile palców wchodziło w grę. Czuł, że zbliża się do krawędzi, i jeżeli czegoś nie zrobią, to będzie po ptakach.

"Już.. już... teraz... boże... o kurde..."

Jensen odsunął się od Jareda, który poczuł się nagle nagi, bezbronny i wyziębnięty. Lubrykant, pokrywający mu uda i krocze, zaczął się wychładzać i nie było to doświadczenie przyjemne. Jared otworzył niechętnie oczy i spojrzał na klęczącego na łóżku Acklesa.

"Cholera jasna psia krew! Nie mogę... ręce mi się ślizgają i nie mogę..." Jensen wskazał z frustracją prezerwatywę, do połowy utkniętą w srebrzystym, pomazanym lepką mazią opakowaniu.

Jared przewrócił oczami, po czym bez słów uklęknął przy Jensenie, wyjął mu z powalanych lubrykantem dłoni prezerwatywę. Ackles z zaciśniętymi ustami i drgającym nerwowo brzuchem, poddał się ministracjom, po czym prezerwatywa została wprawnie zamontowana na jego członku. Jared uśmiechnął się do Jensena, szczerząc zęby.

"Aż tak ci się spieszy?"

Jensen nie odpowiedział, tylko zaległ na Jaredzie, wgryzł mu się w kark i pchnął. Jego członek był śliski, twardy i gorący wewnątrz Padaleckiego, który na chwilę przestał oddychać, rozerwany pomiędzy decyzją, czy czuje się niekomfortowo i nie na miejscu, czy też jest mu idealnie i niczego innego już w życiu nie chce, bo już wszystko ma.

"W porządku?" zapytał bez tchu Jensen, jego twarz nos w nos z twarzą Jareda. "Mogę?..."

"No jak rany... możesz! Jest ok, jest świetnie, a jeszcze się nawet nie ruszyłeś..." Jared sapał i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Wydawał z siebie iście pornograficzne dźwięki i było to całkiem poza nim.

"Jak nie... to możemy jeszcze poczekać... trochę..." wymamrotał Jensen, chociaż jego ramiona, więżące Jareda pod spodem, drżały rytmicznie od nadmiernego wysiłku.

Jared fuknął rozeźlony i kopnął Jensena po tyłach łydek. Ackles mruknął protestująco.

"Rusz się, Ackles! Albo idę do łazienki, zakiszę ogóra a ciebie tutaj zostawię samego."

To chyba zadziałało motywująco, bo Jensen zmarszczył się groźnie, po czym wycofał się i pchnął, wsuwając się ponownie w głąb ciała Jareda. Padalecki zawył, chwytając się dłońmi za pogniecione prześcieradła i unosząc uda w górę. Wciąż dysząc nieelegancko, zaczepił kostki o kolana Jensena, żeby przyciągnąć go bliżej.

"Dobrze?" uśmiechnął się zarozumiale Ackles. Jared, nie otwierając oczu, trzepnął go dłonią po ramieniu.

"Oj zamknij się wreszcie!"

"Jaki niecierpliwy... Całkiem jak dziewczyna..." mruknął Jensen i ugryzł Jareda w policzek, po czym owy nadwerężony policzek polizał.

"Żeby nie bolało."

Jared nie odpowiedział, był zbyt skoncentrowany na wilgotnym gorącu, rozciągającym go od wewnątrz, na poły bolesnym, na poły wspaniale przyjemnym i podniecającym.

Do porządnego, kompletnego orgazmu potrzebował tego uczucia pełności i jakoś nie pasowała mu ta świadomość. Jak dziewczyna, potrzebował czegoś wewnątrz, tarcia, gorąca, żeby dojść tak intensywnie, jak tego chciał, i było mu z tym dziwnie. Jensen nie wyśmiewał się z niego, nie komentował, ani nawet nie żartował, że Padalecki zawsze był w głębi duszy dziewczyną, i tylko bardzo dobrze udawał mężczyznę.

Ackles okazał się niesamowicie wyrozumiałym, ale zdecydowanym kochankiem. W sposób widoczny był także zafascynowany nowym, ekscytującym eksperymentem nabijania na penisa sobie Padaleckiego. Jared wił się i skręcał, a Jensen wbijał się w niego katorżniczo, skoncentrowany i zdeterminowany nie wypuścić go spod siebie, póki nie skończy. Dobrze, bo Padalecki miał parę momentów zwątpienia względem niepokojąco erotycznego, burzącego krew i mącącego myśli procesu. To było całkiem inne niż zwykły seks z dziewczyną, bardziej intensywne i kurcze, teraz nawet, jakby osiągnął wytrysk, nie byłby usatysfakcjonowany, gdyby zakładało to brak działań w jego tylnych okolicach.

"O... tutaj... tutaj... tak..." Jared otworzył oczy i spojrzał prosto w zielone ślepia Jensena.

Ackles gapił się na niego otwarcie, z bliska, przyglądając się bezwstydnie jak jego poczynania odbijają się na twarzy Padaleckiego. Penis Jareda, który od jakiegoś już czasu nabrzmiały i napięty, leżał mu wyprężony na brzuchu i zaczął przeciekać. Ackles patrzący na niego chciwie, wybijający mu na ciele obezwładniający, nieziemsko przyjemny rytm, był jedną z najbardziej erotycznych rzeczy, jakich Jared doświadczył, a zakonnikiem raczej nie był i swojego przydziału perwersji w życiu doświadczył.

Jensen już teraz raz za razem dotykał w Jaredzie magicznego gruczołu, który nie był mitem. Jego ruchy stały się krótkie, nieskoordynowane. Rytm zagubił się gdzieś pomiędzy wilgotnymi klaśnięciami ciała o ciało, a potem Ackles wydał z siebie zwierzęcy, chrapliwy pomruk i doszedł, zapadając się ciężko na Padaleckiego. I tylko jego biodra jeszcze się poruszały, ale po paru roztrzęsionych ruchach, i one znieruchomiały.

"Nie...wyciągaj jeszcze... nie..." mamrotał bez ładu i składu Jared, ujmując w zdecydowany uścisk swojego penisa i pocierając go bezlitośnie. "Jeszcze... Chwila..."

"Cicho... Padalec... ciii..."

Ackles, nie wysuwając się z Jareda, uniósł się na kolana, z błędnym wzrokiem i krwawymi rumieńcami na policzkach. A potem ujął członka Jareda razem z nim, zwalniając nieco tempo i całując Padaleckiego prosto w usta. Tylko języki, nic więcej, na nic więcej nie mieli energii. Przez chwilę obaj pracowali jak penisem Jareda. Padalecki coraz bardziej nie mógł złapać tchu, coraz bardziej nie mógł sformułować żadnego słowa, coraz bardziej odpływał... Gorący prąd przebiegł mu w dół pleców, kumulując się w dole brzucha w tak oszałamiający sposób, że nieomal krzyknął. Szczęśliwie w porę zakrył sobie dłonią usta, ale Jensen nie docenił jego przezorności i szybko złapał go za dłoń.

"Nie... krzycz dla mnie... jak chcesz... Odpuść i krzycz..."

Kto by pomyślał, że głos Acklesa jest także instrumentem erotycznym. Jared wykręcił się, łapiąc ramiona Jensena w żelazny uścisk i doszedł, zlepiając im brzuchy strugami gorącej, gęstej, lepkiej spermy. Świat zniknął na moment w pulsującej, białej mgle i ogłuszającym szumie krwi w uszach, przez który Jared nie słyszał nic. Zresztą wątpił, żeby Jensen, leżący na nim całym ciężarem, zachował jakąkolwiek zdolność myślenia.

Ackles westchnął, ale nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, żeby odsunąć się od Jareda i przestać miażdżyć mu brzuch.

"Jak dochodziłeś, czułem to na swoim członku, Jay. Całkiem jak dziewczyna."

"Oj, wyjmij się już ze mnie i spadaj."

 

///////////////

 

Premiera odbyła się z wielką pompą i szykiem. Dywany były nie różowawe, tylko czerwone, a szampan schłodzony i podany z tonami truskawek. Krytyka, oczekująca pierwszego oglądu, już przed premierę przyjęła film przychylnie, zwłaszcza grę aktorska Padaleckiego. Jared uśmiechał się tak, że bolały go policzki, ale nie czuł się ani niewygodnie, ani sztucznie. Był szczęśliwy, wszystkie drzwi, dotychczas zamknięte przed nim, otwierały się, a wszechświat klikał, klocki wchodziły w odpowiednie miejsca i wszystko szło idealnie do przodu.

Jensen siedział podczas premierowego pokazu filmu przy Jaredzie, tuż obok Keptforda i jego partnera, wysokiego, małomównego rudzielca o grubych okularach i dużych, wrażliwych ustach. Ackles, gdy tylko zgasły światła, rozsiadł się na fotelu, zapadając się w niego wygodnie. Jego udo dotknęło nogi Jareda, który ukradkiem położył na nim dłoń.

"Nie mogę się doczekać!" szepnął podekscytowany Roland teatralnym szeptem. "To będzie film stulecia."

Jared spojrzał pytająco na Jensena, a ten przewrócił oczami.

"Na pewno." wymruczał.

Film był dobry, nie wspaniały, nie koszmarny, tylko dobry. Jared jednak najbardziej skoncentrowany był na ciepłym udzie Jensena, przytkniętym mu ciasno do nogi. Obrazy przewijały się przez ekran, okraszone wspomnieniami z kręcenia materiału, anegdotami i wypominaniem, kto komu nałożył za dużo pudru. Fabuła była drugorzędna, chociaż Jared obiecał sobie, że prześledzi ją uważniej, jak już wyjdą płyty DVD. Teraz pogrążał się we wspomnieniach z Vancouver i przyjemności posiadania przy sobie uda Acklesa.

Po seansie nadszedł czas na wywiady, zdjęcia i ściskanie rąk producentom, sponsorom i przedstawicielom branży. Jared wykonał swoją część śpiewająco, a Jensen stał za nim, uśmiechając się i od czasu do czasu ujmując go pod łokieć. Nikt im nie miał za złe, gdy wymknęli się z premiery i zamiast producencką limuzyną, dojechali na premierowe afterparty nowym fiatem Jareda.

"Pocałuj mnie, zanim tam wejdziemy." wymruczał Jared, gdy już zaparkowali przed restauracją, w której miało się odbyć przyjęcie.

Jensen westchnął cierpiętniczo, po czym pochylił się i afektowanie cmoknął Padaleckiego w usta. Jared skrzywił się i nadął.

"Dupek z ciebie, mój drogi. Na serio mnie pocałuj."

Jensen zaśmiał się, aż się te jego kurze łapki przy oczach pojawiły, po czy odrzucił dramatycznie głowę do tyłu, zrobił show z pocierania i rozgrzewania dłoni, a potem ujął nimi Jareda za policzki i pocałował go głęboko, z zębami, językiem i całym francuskim sztafażem, który Padalecki już w jego wykonaniu poznał i pokochał.

"Zaśliniłeś mi podbródek." zauważył Jared, ocierając twarz wierzchem dłoni i udając oburzenie. "To było bardzo nie na miejscu."

"Chciałeś pocałunku, to masz pocałunek, Jay." odpowiedział miękko Jensen, zielone oczy uśmiechnięte, twarz rozluźniona.

"Tylko pocałunek?" chciał wiedzieć Jared, węsząc łatwą okazję do wykorzystania podniosłego nastroju premiery.

"Jak się będziesz zachowywał, to może nawet zrobię ci laskę gdzieś w krzakach ogrodowych tej oto drogiej restauracji. Tak lepiej, ty romantyku zakichany ty?" zapytał z przerysowanym rozczuleniem Jensen, szczerząc się wszystkimi zębami, gdy już wysiedli z samochodu i zaczęli podążać w stronę restauracji.

"Dużo lepiej." wymamrotał Jared, uśmiechając się szeroko i ujmując zaproponowaną przez Jensena dłoń.

 

end

 

 

by Homoviator 02/2010


End file.
